The Friend
by heyhoho
Summary: Skipping through the programs something else caught her attention. ".. The palace just confirmed the news, which many had hoped to be a cruel rumour. Prince Robert has died in a Military accident." She felt her heart explode and the glass she just had held in her hands slowly slipping through her fingers. Everything around her seemed to stop moving.
1. Chapter 1

_**I do not own the Royals. And Please excuse all language mistakes, English isn't my first language.**_

* * *

Still standing at the door, she watched the car leaving her house. Slightly sighing she closed the door. She knew whatever he was up to it wasn't good. It never was with him. And although he assured her that it wasn't her fault, she found herself wondering over and over again if it wasn't for her, he would be leading a different life, a normal one.

On her way back to the living room she paused in the kitchen to get herself a glass and a bottle of red wine. Little did she knew how much she would needed just minutes later. She turned on her television hoping for some action movie to be on. Whereas skipping through the programs something else caught her attention. ".. The palace just confirmed the news, which many had hoped to be a cruel rumour. Prince Robert has died in a Military accident."

She felt her heart explode and the glass she just had held in her hands slowly slipping through her fingers. Everything around her seemed to stop moving. Blankly she starred at the TV trying to listen what the reporters had to say. But she was in too much of a shock to realise anything. Not the scream that had left her throat, the red wine that was spread all over her, the glass that had broken into hundreds of little pieces and most certainly not the little girl awoken by her mother's scream.

"Mom...?" The little girl asked carefully. The words were like a slap in the face. She turned around to the little girl whose eyes started to widen, seeing her mother in such distress. She quickly recover, when the girl started to make her way over to her mother.

"Honey be careful, there is glass everywhere."

"What is going on?" She asked stopping in her step.

"Go back to bed Ria!" She told her turning off the TV.

"Was that Robbie?" Ria asked her mother.

"Yes. Now go back to bed. I'll explain to you what happened tomorrow. I promise." She told her daughter trying to keep a straight face. She had broken in front of her often enough.

Still concerned by her now standing mother she slightly nodded making her way back up to her room. Before she reached the first step she turned around again.

"I love you Mum." Her mother's face softened at her daughters words. "I love you too. Now go." The next half hour she cleaned up the mess she had created, being disturbed over and over again by her tears and sobs for her dead friend.

When she finished she poured herself a whiskey and turned on her computer. She knew she was in denial, but the thought that the next King of England had supposedly died in a military accident stroke her as not believable.

* * *

She wasn't sure when the last time was, that she saw Eleanor that broken. Sure she put up her usually mask of "I don't bloody care what the hell is happening around me", but Jay knew better. She had seen her do it a dozen times before. Hell it was the same mask she and everyone else in the room were wearing. Something she had never quite understood about funerals. People had come to grieve and still everyone held back their tears. She walked towards her friend, who embraced her in a tight hug.

"I am so sorry Len." She need to choke making sure she wouldn't be to one starting to cry.

"Thank you." A sad smile played around her lips.

"How are you doing." What was she talking she knew exactly how she felt. But then again she had never been great at making conversation, especially when feelings were involved.

"I am dealing with it." Another brave smile. "If you need anything just let me know okay, I am here for you."

"Thanks. But I am sure you have other problems to deal with then a princess. Where is Ria anyway?" She changed topic, of course she did. Avoiding to thinking about her own pain but to think about the others. It was just so much easier. If she had the chance to do so she would have done it as well.

"Evelyn is taking care of her. I didn't want her here. She is going through enough already." She nodded in understanding.

"Robbie loved her. We all do. She got even mum wrapped around her little finger." Jay had to smile at that. Ria had that effect around people. No-one could resist her a wish.

"I know. You remember when she stayed here for about a week and she asked him if he could teach her horse riding. Well knowing that I would say no if I had been there." Eleanor had to laugh at that she remembered very well, how angry her friend had gotten with her daughter and Robert. They both had just looked ashamed to the ground, nodded and apologised. That hadn't stopped Robert however to get Ria a horse for her 5th Birthday.

They kept talking for a while about Robert. Until Eleanor excused herself to talk to Beck who had just arrived. She looked at their short exchange, since they were interrupted by his wife moments later. Eleanor gave her a diplomatic smile and then left for the bar. Following Eleanor with her eyes she didn't see Beck approaching.

"Hey there." He greeted as if this was a meeting like every other. His wife still caught up in a conversation whit some MP.

"Hey!" She greeted back giving him a hug. They looked at each other for a few moments before both releasing a sigh.

"Why did you bring her?" Jay couldn't keep in the question. He slightly raised his brows at her.

"This is a funeral Jay, she was his friend too. Where is your husband then?" he asked in return, knowing he hit a nerve. She snorted at the mentioning of her husband.

"You mean my hopefully soon to be ex-husband? Probably screwing some model in an hotel in LA. Haven't talked to him in a while. Thank god!" He looked at her in concern.

"Why do you even still care what he is doing?" He asked confused. "We got kid together Beck. As much as would love to banish him out of my life forever I can't just forbid him to see his daughter, especially not since we are still married." He nodded slowly.

"Are you gonna stay here or go back to America?" he asked carefully. "Go back to what? Rias life is here and so is mine. Ironically his friends all like me more than him." He smiled at that.

"Hell yes we do. Never understood why Robbie wanted to keep him close anyway. That was until he brought you to Monaco for the first time of course." His smile had become cocky and somewhat knowing. "Shut up." Was all she told him before turning on her heel to go and give her condolences to the rest of the family. He just laughed at turned his attention back to his wife.

* * *

She opened her front door silently to not wake Ria or Evelyn, throwing her heels into the corner. She made her way up to the kitchen. She couldn't sleep, at least not yet. The events of the previous days still running circles in her head. She took a look at her phone finding a message from her brother.

I am fine. _Will start work tomorrow. Hope u r ok_. She sighed slightly at this and decided he could very well wait until tomorrow for a response. She was just about to get herself a glass of Scotch, when she heard a slight knock.

Confused she looked at the clock, which showed half two. Who the hell would come to her house and knock at this time and expected her to be awake. She shivered, unless someone was watching her or her house no-one. But then again why would they knock. Maybe she was just too drunk already she decided.

Another knock. Dammit. As quietly as possible she went to her work desk, unlocked one of the drawers and got out her gun. When she unlocked the door slowly, she had the gun ready to shoot any kind of intruder. But what she saw was nothing she had expected. Maybe her denial had been not so wrong after all.


	2. Chapter 2

**_I do not own The Royals. Please excuse all language mistakes, English isn't my first language._**

She had hardly gotten any sleep that night. So when she felt Ria jumping up and down on her bed. She could only groan in annoyance.

"Mum! You gotta wake up it is already half 7." She had stopped jumping and was now standing directly over her face.

"10 more minutes. Evelyn should make some breakfast." She really wasn't able to do much after last night and sure as hell not breakfast.

"She already has but we didn't want to start without you. That would be rude." The little girl told her innocently and left the room. She cursed under her breath at that. One of the things she had been most strict about in Rias nurturing had been making sure, that she had good manners. She got up, tied her hair into a messy knot and walked downstairs.

"Good morning." She greeted Evelyn. "-"Good morning, my lady!" She gave her a quick smile while pouring her a cup of tea. When she looked up at her she almost dropped it. "You look horrible, what did you do last night?" she asked, the worry clearly written all over her face.

"Couldn't sleep." She stated simply taking the cup of tea thanking. They all sat down at the table eating breakfast in silence.

"Mum?"-"Hmm?"-" How are they doing?" She didn't expect that question. What do you tell a five year old, when she asks how the family of your dead friend is feeling about him dying.

"They are missing him, just like us. But you know them they are strong, they will be fine eventually we all have to be." She nodded, but didn't say anything further. A weird silence was now dominating the room.

"Look at the time! Go and get ready Ria, will you." Evelyn told the little girl. Who got up immediately and rushed out. It was quiet again. Jay poked around in her food, while Evelyn watched her carefully.

"Don't think I don't know. I saw that the guestroom door is closed. It never is. What is going on my darling?" In the past years Evelyn had not just become her high valued friend, but also the mother figure she never had. She stopped poking around and looked at the elderly woman.

"Honestly I am not sure myself yet. But things are going to change around here. And I need you to promise, that no matter what you'll stay silent." The woman's face furrowed slightly at her request but nodded in consent.

"Ready!" Ria shouted from the other side of the room, which earned her smiles from the women. "Let's go than." Evelyn told tossing on her jacket. Ria ran to her mother giving her a quick peck on the cheek before running back the Evelyn and took her hand.

"See you later mum!" She heard her shouting before the door closed behind them. She sighed. God why did her world had to be such a mess. It always had been. Her parents had been criminals, hardly at home. She was happy about that, because when they were, she was afraid to death. Her father was violent, he would hit her mother on a regular basis. She never fought back. When her mother wasn't enough though, he would turn to her. She still had some scars left of his occasional beatings. But most of the time she had her guarding angel with her.

Her older brother would step between them and take the beating for her. The night he had turned 16 he took her by the hand and got them both out of there. He worked all they to finance their living. Two years later they graduated together in High School, were she had gotten a scholar ship to MIT. He had sacrificed everything for her and every time she offered to give him some of the money she had earned due to him giving up everything for he just declined and told her how proud he was.

She cleaned the table and made her guest a cup of tea and some breakfast. She was almost done, when the doorbell rang. She let out a groan and made her way to the front door. Opening it she wished, that she had brought her gun from last night.

"What the hell do you want?" she shot at him. "I want to talk. Please let me in." Oh no, he could forget it he wouldn't set a foot in here.

"I thought I mad e it clear last time, I don't want anything to do with you anymore. So Leave!" He sighed, in annoyance but didn't made an attempt to leave.

"Jay listen, I know I screwed up several times, but Robbie dying. I know you two were close. But he was my friend to." She took in a sharp breath at that. Did he really she go down that route?! Taking Robert as an excuse. "If that were the case I wonder where you have been at his funeral yesterday, because I didn't see you." He stayed silent at that for a moment.

"Ria..."-" Ria is in school, so keep her out of it. I will ask you once more. What do you want?"- "I missed you Jay. Listen I know that I screwed up several..." She stopped listening. How often she heard his excuses and she believed him. She knew better know.

"It is too late Josh. I gave you more chances than you deserve. I don't want anything to do with you. Concerning our divorce or Ria you can go and bother my lawyers. Now get out of my house!" With that she slammed the door into his face.

She got the tea and rest of breakfast and ignored the continues knocking, making her way upstairs. She carefully opened the door and looked at the bruised person lying in her guest bed.


	3. Chapter 3

_**I do not own the Royals**_

* * *

She looked out of the window appreciating the view of Monaco under her. Once again she wondered why she had agreed with it. Leaving her daughter behind in England for a weekend would have been her biggest concern just months ago. Now it was facing her friends. Pretending, that everything was normal, that she was just a single mom.

She knew better, she had only been 18 when she found that she was pregnant with her daughter. Back then she was still naive. The father, a British Lord she had been in a relationship with for three five months at the time had proposed to her to prevent a scandal around his family. Her brother had tried to talk her out of it over and over again. But she had believed at the time that it could work, that they could be a family. Sure for a while they were happy in their own little world. But the man she had fallen for had soon shown her what heart break and betrayal meant.

Before that however had had introduced her to the richest most powerful young heirs and heiresses of England. Including the royal family, which had all taken a liking in her. After two years of marriage she found out for the first time that he had cheated on her. She had been crying and screaming for days. She forgave him, on behalf that he had been drunk. The next time she found out she had kicked him out for almost a month. She let him in again for Ria. Just when she thought he had been faithful, she had found receives of a hotel room, which indicated, that he had an ongoing affair with some model.

She didn't say anything. Only wrote him a note she would meet with some friends in Monaco. It was then that she and Robert had become close. When she came back he was angry. Angry that she had left with his friends. She shrugged it off and it became their breaking point. They fought about everything and nothing. He started to be home less and less and she was happy when he was gone. It was then she knew she wanted a divorce.

Lost in her thought she hadn't realised that they had landed. "Earth to Jay." She heard Becks voice next to her.

"What?" she shot at him. He just laughed at her grumpiness.

"We landed."-"Right, sorry." Soon they were out and a limousine was ready to pick them up and bring them to the villa they'd spend their weekend in.

Beck dropped her bag in one of the rooms and left finding on of her own. "Thanks." She managed to shout after him before he got out of sight. She got out her mobile to quickly call home to tell them she landed safely before she made her way downstairs to greet the others.

Setting up a smile she quickly greeted Gemma, Ashok and Cyrus's daughter who once again surprised her with their awful taste in fashion.

"Liam!" She shouted when he came insight. "Hey Jay!" he came jogging towards her, hugging her.

"I didn't think you'd actually come."-"I can always leave aging if you prefer that." She told him with a hurt but sarcastic voice. He just laughed at her.

"Because of Ria."-" I deserve some holidays too I think." She countered. But he was already busy looking at a girl, she had never seen before.

"Phe," he called her over to them. "Jay this Ophelia, she is..." he paused for a short second "The coffee girl?" she ended the sentence for him laughing. At that the girl blushed light lightly.

"Hi I am Jay, a friend of the family's it is great meeting you." Ophelia smiled at that and was about the stretch out her hand but Jay had already went for a hug. Ophelia excepted it in almost a shock, since none of the royal family or friends had welcomed her like that except Ashok maybe.

"You.." Ophelia didn't came any further because, someone had hugged Jay so tight from behind that she had to gap for air.

"Jeeze Len, are you trying to kill me or something?" She asked mocking.

"Maybe..." she responded smiling. "We wanted to go to the Casino you coming with?" Jay wanted to say something but bit it back in last second and closed her open moth again.

"I am not sure if that's..." again she got interrupted. "Of course she is." She heard Becks voice behind her.

"Last time I checked I was the one making decision for me."- "You came here for a fun weekend so have some fun." Liam helped out the other two. They were all smiling like fools now, knowing that they had won the argument.

"Fine but if we get kicked out because of me don't complain." She gave finally in, sighing internally. This would be harder then she expected. "Perfect!" Len beamed and linked their arms and pulled a sighing Jay with her.

"Where are your security details?" The question hit Eleanor harder then she expected. She could hardly tell her friend that one of the security details in question was her, what was he? Boyfriend? Hell no, until a day before the guy had blackmailed her. Lover? Maybe, because as much she hated to accepted that he hadn't been her blackmailer for a while now. He had been right and she knew it.

She had almost forgotten her friend, until she saw her raised eyebrows waiting for an answer for an actually easy to answer question.

"They got the weekend of. Marcus should be somewhere around." She gave her a quick smile to reassure her. But Jay was a long way from convinced.

"Whatever you say." She gave her a smile which didn't hide her still wavering concern. Eleanor had now recovered from the short shock and was now confused herself.

"Why do you care?" She shrugged. "Just wondering. Usually there is more security around." Eleanor nodded.

"So how is your divorce coming?" She asked, watching the other girl's face fall. "It was a mess. But it is over for now, until I will start a fight for full custody."

* * *

She hated casinos. She really did. She had never believed in luck. It was all about the science and circumstances for her. In the few casinos she had occasionally played she had gotten kicked out of for counting cards. So now she was avoiding them at all cost. She didn't see why people would waste their money with it. She never had. Her entire life she had been working to get where she was now.

Another reason she didn't like casinos, it reminded her of where she came from. A little broken girl, in the middle of rich born kids. Her gaze wandered to Ophelia. Her eyes still had the spark of excitement about suddenly being in the middle of a bunch of rich kids or maybe she just had never been in a casino before.

She had made her way to the bar by now and ordered a drink. Watching over the others. Gemma and Ashok playing Poker, Beck and Len talking. She heard herself sighing just thinking about them. It had always been a back and forth with them. Beck was a good man she knew that, but couldn't help but wanting to slap him in the face from time to time. He was just like her too afraid of leaving his partner. To loss the stability it gave him. Eleanor on the other hand deserved better. She deserved to be loved not just now and then but all the time. Someone that stayed with her through the dark times. Not just the good ones.

"There you go." The bartender shoved the drink to her. "Thanks." She gave him a quick smile.

"Is this seat taken?" She heard a male voice behind her. She was just about to shoo him away not being in the mood for some jackass trying to sleep with her. When then man had already sat down next to her. It took her a second to recognised her.

"Phil!" She let out surprised, embracing the young man with a hug.

"Lady Ashville." He responded politely. "Oh for Christ sake, I think we have past formalities a while ago. And I am divorced, so bye-bye title." She scolded him and was rewarded with a soft smile.

"I heard about that. Although I have always been convinced that you deserved more than just the title of a Lady. How are you holding up?" He asked the worry clearly to hear.

"Good. I should have done this ages ago anyway."

"That's not what I was talking about. You haven't been in the palace since the funeral." She furrowed. She knew he wasn't talking about her divorce. And he was right. She hadn't been in the palace for a while. It was just too difficult for her at the moment.

"I am dealing with it like anyone else. But thanks for checking up on me." The bodyguard looked at her not even remotely satisfied with her answer.

"We both know you were much more than everyone else." She gave him a fake smile knowing that he would look right through it. "He loved you, you know that. Right?" She had to look away at that. At anything but him. Yeah she knew, but that didn't make any of this any easier. It was hardly a whisper when she replied: "Yeah I know." She looked at him again. Pity written all over his face. Embracing her into a hug.

"He loved you too. You know that." She gave back the words she had just received. "I was his bodyguard no..."

"You were his best friend his never leaving companion. It might have been your job, but you became his best friend. Let Beck think what he wants, but it is the truth." He nodded now having the same sad smile on his lips.

"If some would know I guess it is you. Thanks I appreciate it. How is the little Angel doing anyway?" He asked, with the aim to change the mood, which she accepted gladly.

* * *

The sky had become dark since a while now. They were all sitting around a small table outside. People gossiping, talking about politics, their affairs and what else was going on in their lives. Jay just sat there leaned back listening. She had learned to listen instead to talk, unless it was necessary. She was never good in it anyway.

Her gaze started wandering until her eyes found Eleanor sitting alone at the pool. Something was off with her. She sensed it when she asked where the security details were. She got up, ignoring the others gazes and walked towards the princess. When she sat down Eleanor gave her a quick look but then stared back at the water.

"Wanna tell me whats the deal with you and your security detail?" she asked, knowing that every indirect question would lead to her pushing any further questions away. She didn't say anything and kept staring into the water, as if somehow had answers for her.

"I know you have trust issues." She snorted. "But if I remember correctly I am the keep seeker of the darkest of your secrets. What is going on Lenny? Sometime it just helps to talk about it." She slowly raised her head to look at her. Eleanor knew that Jay was right and the entire blackmail thing was not even close to what Jay knew about her darkness.

"He got assigned to me shortly after Robs death. I took him to Paris, the usual. Next thing I know is him lying next to me in bed." She made a pause waiting for a judgemental commentary Beck would have made. But Jay stayed silent, waiting for her to continue. A rare ability she had learned to appreciate about her friend. When it mattered she would listen without judgement.

"I told him I would fire him, because at the time he seemed incapable of protecting me and..." She broke off again, because something in her mind knew that it was an assumption then and a lie now.

"Well I didn't remember anything from that night. He told me he drugged me and made a sextape." She continued. Jays pokerface was up and as hard as Eleanor tried she still didn't see a reaction. "Since I didn't want the video released he kept his job and changed from a nervous guy to your typical bodyguard. With benefits." Jay had started to look holes into her head now and Eleanor couldn't bare her silence anymore.

"Could you please say something!?" She demanded in an almost nervous voice.

"I can see a turning point coming, since you sound almost as if you try to defend him for his actions." She let her know without judgement in her voice.

"I do not!" she shot back outraged. Jay simply shrugged it away and signed her to continue the story.

"He might or might not started to have an effect on me." She continued. "I mean we were fighting most of the time but, he was there you know. For me." She paused realising what she had just said. He hadn't had to be, but he was there after the fashion show, the charity tour, after fights she had with her mother. God she was so screwed. She almost forgot the girl sitting next to her waiting for her to continue. She cleared her throat: "And then at the masquerade ball, where the hell were you by the way?" She interrupted herself. Jay looked confused by that for a second. Until she answered

"I had a meeting in New York I just came back that day." Which was more exhausting than she thought it would have been. These people wanted proper security systems, but had no idea about them which made it hard to explain every single detail in a simple language to them. Eleanor had raised her eyebrows slightly but accepted the excuse without further questioning.

"Well he told me that he faked it all to keep his job. And the reason he told me was because he thought he owned me without it. He was wrong about that." She sighed. Why the hell did she sigh she couldn't stand him. She looked up waiting for a response. Jay took a deep breath and let it out again, trying to process the information she had just gotten.

"Do you want to fire him?" was all she asked. "What? What does that have to do with any of it?"

"I'll take that as a no. What he has done was nothing you deserve. We don't have to talk about that. But somehow you still managed to fall for him. Let me guess he is not taking any of your shit? You like the challenge Eleanor. And if you really wanted to fire him you would have done it long before know. You are the god dam Princess of England. So your real trouble is, that you don't know what he feels for you."

She looked at her in horror knowing that she probably was right. She was wondering what he felt for her and if she had really wanted to get rid of him she had found a way, but she didn't. Another thing she had learned coming to terms with was Jay unwavering honesty. To some degree she even reminded her of Jasper. "Maybe." It was more a whisper than an answer.

But Jay didn't expect one. Her friend was broken, she wasn't happy what happened to Eleanor once again, but she also knew that love had a funny way of showing up and screwing with you. It was then, that she put her arms around Eleanor who immediately leaned into the embrace and they rocked back forth for a while, both lost in their own thoughts.

They both jerked up when Jay's phone began to ring. Sighing she looked at her phone. She frowned slightly.

"What is it?" Eleanor asked. "It is my brother, I gotta take this." she apologized, getting up and leaning forward to give Eleanor a kiss on the forehead.

"Uhh, the famous brother." Eleanor teased. "Oh, Shut up!" She waved her off.

"Whats up?"

"Hey!" That didn't sound good. She knew her brother better than herself. He would usually call to check up on her which usually began with a _"How are you doing?",_ but never with just _"Hey!"._

"You're alright?" She asked concerned making her way inside to have some privacy. "I had a really crap day and just needed to hear your voice." She felt a sting in her heart. If he called her for support it must be real bad. "I am right here."


	4. Chapter 4

**_Thank you for all your lovely reviews, they really made my day :) I know this chapter is kinda short put the next will be longer again._**

 ** _And I still not own the Royals ;)_**

"Shut up!" she told Ashok for the at least 3rd time now.

"There is a freaking arrow arrrgggghhh. What the hell dude!" he shouted at Marcus now since he had just removed the arrow in his leg. He blindly ignored him. Jay had a towl pressed against the wound waiting for Marcus's to close the wound. He nodded at her, signalising that she could now slowly remove it.

"It is out and Marcus knows what he is doing. Now calm the hell down." She told him in a voice she usually used when Ria had done something wrong. To her own surprise it worked although pain was still written all over his face. She helped Marcus closing up the wound and helped Ashok up. Together with Marcus she brought him up to his room where they both instructed him to stay and if possible not move. He wasn't happy but nodded in agreeance.

"Thank you." Marcus told her closing the door behind them. "Sure! You don't get to remove an arrow everyday." She laughed lightly. "Not really no." He agreed smiling.

Stepping outside she immediately spotted her sitting in one of the chairs away from the others. She slowly made her way to her.

"Is the seat taken?" she asked carefully. Surprised by that Ophelia looked up to her.

"Sure." She signalled her to sit. They sat there in silence for a while. "I shot someone with a bow and arrow." Jay wasn't sure if she was talking to her or herself.

"He'll survive. And also Ashok likes to tell stories, so you probably did him a favour. In the long haul." She gave her a little smile at that. Jay knew that, that wasn't the only thing troubling the young woman.

"You will get used to it, you know." Surprised she looked at her.

"The glamour, the lifestyle. Or at least you learn to live with it." Know she looked confused. "How would you know? You are all rich enough to buy yourselves castles. God you probably own one." Jay would probably have felt attacked by those words if they hadn't sound so familiar to her.

"I know, because it wasn't always like this for me. I grew with hardly any money at all. When I was 14 I got a scholar ship for MIT and worked for different intelligence services, while creating my own soft wares. With 18 I had already had made enough money to buy me a castle. Instead however I got myself knocked up and married a guy, who already owned one." Ophelia had listened In silence and shock by the story of the woman in front of her.

"I am so sorry I didn't..."

" Of course not how would you." She gave her a reassuring smile.

"Where is your husband then?" she asked not knowing once more.

"Not a clue, but hopefully far away, because I really can't deal with him right now." Ophelia's face turned apologetic again, slightly cursing under her breath. Jay just laughed. She had come to terms with her failed marriage.

"Well I do have a beautiful little daughter who is at home, with her babysitter. Well Evelyn is actually as good as family." She gave her thankful look for turning her question in a more cheerful topic.

"What is her name?" she asked. "Victoria, but everyone calls her Ria. She is almost six. And I am sure she would love to meet you." Ophelia started to beam at that. "So would I!" she told her.

"Jay!" the both turned around to see Beck standing at the doorframe. "I wanted to make some dinner and could use some help. You're up for it?" She gave him a quick smile.

"I'll be right there." She turned back to face Ophelia. "If you need anything or just to talk someone that is a little bit more normal than these guys just let me know." She got up.

"So that I can talk to a high intelligent self-made-millionaire?" She asked mocking. Happy that the other one just gave her a playful smile and shrugged.

"Actually I am billionaire, but those are just small numbers." With that she had entered the house and left a grinning to herself Ophelia enjoy the sun.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Like promised a longer chapter and I don't own the Royals**_

A loud knock on her door woke her up. Too tired to response she kept her eyes closed and waited for whoever was disturbing her sleep to go away. Another knock, this time louder and with more force. She groaned and slowly opened her eyes.

"What is it?" She shouted through the closed door.

"Bad news, I am afraid. Very bad ones." Came Evelyn's answer through the door. It almost sounded as if she had cried.

"We'll be right there." She told her know wide awake. She looked at the man next to her. He had woken up now as well and they shared a concerned look.

"When was the last time she came to wake you?" he asked knowing the answer already.

"You know when. Just that back then I already knew what had happened, or at least so I though." She muttered the last part to herself. Together they made their way downstairs. The TV was on and Evelyn really had being crying. She still was.

"What happened?" Jay asked coming closer. "The King" she paused trying to find the right word. "he... he got stabbed." She choked a familiar pain spreading across her body. The King had always been kind to her. She had accepted her as some kind pf part of his family. But her focus had changed quickly. Jay's eyes shot over to the man next to her, his eyes wide and full of horror. She knew what was going in him.

He blamed himself. For not being there when his family most needed him. Slowly he released a breath and made his way to the sofa. She didn't know what to do or say. So she turned off the TV and walked over to him. She sat down next to him just holding him, letting him know he wasn't alone. Soon the room was filled with sobs from all of them.

 _6 months earlier:_

She couldn't believe that he was there, standing right in front of her, when she had just come back from his very own funeral. She let out a shaky breath.

"You gonna let me in or what?" He asked in a shaky voice. She lowered the gun and let him pass into the corridor without being able to answer. He looked horrible. There was dirt all over his face and she could clear see some of his bruises. When they reached the living room his gaze went around the room until it stopped at one of the sofas.

"If I remember correctly, that sofa wasn't red." He commented dryly. Was he for real? He was bloody dead and the first thing he told her was that her sofa looked different.

"Well some had to die and shock me so much that I dropped my wine glass." She shot back, still not sure what to make of the dead prince of England sitting in her living room.

"Sorry about that."-"You better be. Now I'd really like an explanation.

"I know you want answers, but I haven't drunk or eaten properly in days so..." he looked at her pleading. She hated it when he did that, knowing which effect he had on her.

"Fine. Go and get cleaned up will you." He nodded at her words and got up again. Whereas she put away her gun and walked towards the kitchen. Thousands of questions buzzing in her head. She should have been happy and relieved to find out, that he was alive. It was however anger that dominated her heart. How dare he causing her and everyone else to feel so much pain. God the entire country was in a mess because their beloved prince had died. She had finished the scrambled eggs when he came back into the kitchen helping himself to a few glasses of water as well as a plate for the food. Putting the plate beside her his arm brushed hers and she felt a familiar tremble shoot through her body. They didn't say a word. He ate and she watched.

"Thanks." She didn't react still watching him in a mix of anger and confusion. He was smart enough not to make a comment about it.

"What do you know?" he asked finally. She sighed silently "About as much as everyone else. You supposedly died in an military accident. That's it."

"Officially," he confirmed "and what did you find out that you weren't supposed to?" He knew her well and she hated it.

"The guy who surveillanced you was called Boone and he was in on it. About two days before there was a phone call done by the palace. An unofficially one. I guess that was the call to get you killed." There was no remorse in her voice. She knew something was off, so she had hacked herself into the Royal Air Force Base where Robert had been stationed. Looked at protocols and checked every inch there was to check. Last night she had started tracking Boones bank accounts, but had so far not found anything on him, accept that he was arrested several times for assault and was part of a murder investigation. He nodded slowly.

"I guess you know more than me." He made a short pause before continuing. "When I realised that my aircraft was going down and no-one was responding I activated my ejector seat. I woke up on a beach in East Anglia. When I realised that someone wants to kill me I hid everything that screamed military or royal."

"Why?" she interrupted him. "Because being alive would have meant losing any chance of finding my killer. So I made my way here." He explained.

"Why here? There are so many people that could help you solve your own murder. Scotland Yard, MI5, MI6 why did you decide to come to my house in the middle of the night?" She asked, no longer being able to supress her anger. He locked eyes with her for a moment until the pressure of her still angry eyes made him look away.

"You're the only one being able and ready to go where no-one else is willing to go. Jay you're the smartest person I know." He looked pleading as her face slowly started to soften. He made his way around the counter towards her.

"If I had gone to the authorities, there might have been someone that sold me out. And they never would have let me see you." He was now standing right in front of her, staring into her eyes. Looking back at him she felt like looking into his soul. She could see he was sorry for putting her through this, for making her believe that he had died and so many other emotions she wasn't ready to determine just yet. But she wouldn't give in that easily.

"What about Len, Liam your parents, Beck, do you really thing they wouldn't want to see you as well. They miss you Rob." He was now so close that if he wanted he could kiss her, if she hadn't put her hands up his chest to make sure he wouldn't come closer. "You said yourself that the call was coming from inside..."She mad e a step back. "Do you seriously believe that one of them would have tried to kill you?" She asked outraged.

"No, of course not. Although you never know with Cyrus. But if they know how long do you think it will take for someone else, perhaps the killer to find out." She sighed. He was right.

Which only meant more problems for her. How the hell was she supposed to explain this to Evelyn or even worse Ria. _"Hey Ria, Robert isn't actually dead, but you're not allowed to tell anyone."_ This would be going great. She still didn't look at him so he carefully lifted her chin, knowing exactly what she was thinking. "She is a smart girl she will understand. I promise you we can make this work. So can I stay?" She knew her answer when he had entered her house, but right now she couldn't face it any more.

"Yes. You can have the guest room. I'll get you some cloths. You should shower and clean up your wounds. There is a first aid kit in the bathroom. She pushed away his hand and made her way upstairs. Trying hard to hold back her tears until she had entered her room.

 _Today:_

"We need to tell them." His voice broke through the silence. "We can't. It is too big of a mess right know and we still don't know who is actually responsible for it." She explained him, for what felt like the 100th time.

"But we know..." he started again. "There still isn't any proof Robert. Maybe it wasn't even him." He snorted. "Of course it was him. We need to do something" She sighed.

"If we do something they will find out you are still alive, they will kill you. So for once listen to me..."-"Guys I think you want to hear this." Evelyn's voice echoed through the house.

They shared a confused look. It didn't sound as if the King had died, so what the hell could be the news. They got up and joined her in the living room.

"It is now official, that Prince Liam and Princess Eleanor are not King Simon's children." Jay didn't have to turn around to see Robert's mouth gapping open at the reporters statement.

"Prince Cyrus had accused Queen Helena of having an affair..." she kept talking. "We need to do something Jay. Anything." She nodded in agreement. "I might have an idea."


	6. Chapter 6

**I do not own the Royals.**

She put her mobile back on the table, looking over to Robert. "You are absolutely crazy you know that." Robert told her.

She just shrugged. "It's not like you had any better ideas."

"Yeah, but you just blackmailed my murder into meeting with you alone, under a bridge." He told her worry clear to hear in his voice. "I'll be fine don't worry." She told him and bent down for a kiss. "Be careful!" He whispered against her lips. She nodded and pulled away. On her way out she stopped at her desk, to get her gun out.

She stopped in her tracks to watch Ria staring at the TV. "I'll be back soon!" She promised her and gave her a quick kiss on the top of head. "Bye mum." She answered distracted. He might have been right. This was indeed a very stupid idea. But they couldn't keep doing nothing.

She stared at the water waiting for the man that had started this chaos to start with. She heard him from yards away. Turning around, when stopped just a bit away from her. "Mr Boone." She greeted him and turned around.

"Yes, wanna tell me who I have the pleasure with?" he asked, voice trembling.

"Not really no. All you need to know, is that I have enough to put you behind bars. So are you willing to work for me?" she asked sharply. "I got a gun I could kill you right here and now, if I wanted to." His anger was now clearly to hear.

"So do I, so don't make yourself any illusions. I will make this quick. I know you killed Prince Robert and I need you to tell that to the former Princess Eleanor." She told him in a strong voice. "And why on earth would I do that? So that instead of you she can send me behind bars?! Yeah I don't think so." He told her turning on his heels.

"Oh, she won't! She is smart enough to know, that if she has you arrested, whoever is behind it will kill you and probably her as well, since she then will be in possession of valuable information." She informed him. "And I also know that you didn't know it was Prince Robert."

"And how is that?" He asked confused." "If you wouldn't feel any remorse you wouldn't be standing here talking to me." He nodded slowly. "That still doesn't explain why. How do you know any of this and why don't you go and tell her yourself."-

"That isn't any of your business. This is your chance to redeem yourself. Use it well." He had a stern expression on his face. "What about security?" He asked, calming her down, than it meant he had agreed on playing her little game.

"She is no longer the princess, which means she will be alone. Just do it as soon as possible." She told him. Slowly her body started relaxing from all the tension that had built up inside of her. "Ok then." He nodded again, turned around and left.

She stayed like that for a few more moments, before releasing a breath; she didn't know she was holding. She kept walking along the river, not ready to go home yet. So much had happened in the past week. It was now all replaying in her head. Over and over again. What did they miss? Some things were still not adding up. She walked around, not realising how the time went by. Suddenly her phone ringed. She looked at the display, an unknown number. After a few seconds she decided to take it.

"Hey, it's is me." she heard a familiar voice. "I screwed up. Badly this time." She sighed. Why did he had to get into trouble right know. It wasn't like she had enough things to deal with already.

"What happened?" She asked, not even trying to hide her annoyance for once. "I got arrested." He told her plainly. He had to be kidding her. So far he had somehow managed to stay out of prison. He was smart so how the hell did he get caught. She was just about to answer when voices from the other end got louder.

"Hold on." she heard her brothers voice, making her instinctively raise her eyebrows. She waited a few moment, until he was talking again to her. "Apparently the charges got dropped. I will call you later. Love you." And before she could say another word he had hung up. She cursed him under her breath, before making way back to her car and driving home.

She carefully closed the door behind her trying not to wake her daughter. The house was quiet. Robert and Evelyn had already gone to bed. Just a few hours ago their whole world had been turned upside down, again. Technically Robert was now acting King of England, but since he was dead, that was irrelevant. Now he was simply a young man, grieving for his father, who had died believing his first born son was dead.

She could feel the heaviness that was lying on the house. She wasn't sure what to do with herself. So like always she turned on her computer trying to sort out her feelings or rather forgetting them. She had hardly started when she got distracted. She usually was good at focusing on her work, but something was off, she simply wasn't able to place it just yet. Her thoughts drifted off, back to Monaco. She shortly ago everything had seemed fine, well better then now at least.

 _Dammit!_ She cursed slightly under her breath. She hated gossip, but for once she was glad it existed. It wasn't hard to find out about her whereabouts. Way harder would it be to convince her contact at MI5 to do her a favour without asking questions. She dialled at waited. She doubted that he was already asleep. MI5 probably was a mess at the moment anyway. It took not long until she heard his familiar voice.

"I am a bit busy right now." He shot at her. He sounded stressed out, as if he hadn't slept in days. "I need your help, concerning Ophelia Pryce." She heard a groan on the other side. "What about her?"- "She is in potential danger Nick. I need someone to have an eye on her, but no-one can know, I don't know who to trust."

She was just about to go to bed when she read her brothers text _. I need your help_. She slightly raised her eyebrows in surprise. What the hell was going on with her brother lately? First his call in in Monaco, then the call about him being arrested and now this. She sighed. _Sure, but can we talk about it tomorrow?_ She texted back.

She already had reached the first step of the stairs, when she heard a soft knock at the door. She let out a groan. What was it with people knocking at her door in the middle of the night. She got her gun. Another knock. Well whoever it was, patience wasn't a strong suit. When she opened the door slightly she had to snort looking at the man in front of her.

"Seriously?" She asked, not even trying to hide her annoyance. Making the way free to let him in. "Yes seriously." He told her hugging her tight. "What the hell is going on with you?" She asked not in the mood for one of his games. "It is a long story."

"Is it?" she asked unimpressed. "Yes. Listen, I never ever wanted to do that, but I need money." Her eyebrows shot up in surprise. She really wasn't expecting that. He had always declined any offers of money she made him.

"What changed your mind?" she asked curiously. "I want to make a world tour." She snorted in disbelieve. He was way better in lying and they both knew it. "Are you for real Jasper?" her brother just shrugged. She gave him a strict look "Tell me you are done. Tell me you won't use it for a job. Last time you said you wanted to do one more, that afterwards you were done. Are you?" He looked at her guilt written all over his face.

"I didn't, I couldn't go through with it. I promise you, no more jobs, ever, I am done!" She nodded slightly. "Fine. Don't screw it up!"


	7. Chapter 7

**OK this chapter turned out why longer then I had originally planned enjoy! I do not own the royals.**

* * *

His gaze was wandering around, over the crowed. From where was standing he was able to see most of the boat. He knew that Hill had been right the possibility that someone tried to attack Eleanor or Liam on a boat were going against cero, he didn't care though. The past two months he had ensured her security and he sure as hell wouldn't stop now.

His gaze was back on Eleanor and this Beck guy. He didn't like him which probably had more to do with the affect he had on Eleanor then his actual persona. He shook it off he was on the job, if she saw him staring she would do everything to make him even more jealous than he was already. This girl, she had his world turned upside down and not a clue. Liam was talking to the man who had given the party, Holden or whatever his name was.

Suddenly he heard a laugh, which made his body stiffen before his mind was able to process why. Slowly he turned into the direction the laugh had come from. A girl was embracing Beck in a tight hug. He didn't have to see her face to know how it was. There were two people in the world, he had memorized everything of. One was Eleanor and the other one was the still laughing girl in Becks arms. Her laugh, he could have identified at out of hundreds. He left his position and started making his way over to her. He didn't even realise Eleanor approaching her.

"What are you doing here?" she asked in an enthusiastic voice and embraced her in a tight hug. Jasper mouth gapped open slightly. They had to be kidding him. He had stopped dead in his tracks, not being able to do anything but stare. He didn't even realised Liam coming up behind him.

"Don't worry they are just friends." He reassured him, believing, that he thought that Beck might have a girlfriend or something similar. "Jay!" Liam approached the three. She swung around elegantly and beamed at the sight of the two. She hugged him as well, before taking a look at Jasper, who had problems keeping a straight face. The locked eyes for a moment.

Then she turned back to Liam "So that's Marcus's replacement." She stated simply. "Jasper Frost." Jasper introduced himself. She gave him a playful smile. Was she drunk? "Jaylan Ashville" she told him. He was about to nod, when she went to hug him. Liam had a hard time hiding his smile, while Eleanor could keep a smirk. Their friend had befriended most of their stuff, but most if she thought that she would get a hug in return from Jasper she was crazy.

Their smiles however disappeared and were replaced with shock and confusing in seconds, when Jasper hugged her back. "Hey!" he whispered into her hair just for her to hear. When they draw back she gave him another smile. Jasper could feel Eleanor's judging gaze on them, but decided to ignore it.

A waiter approached them and Jay immediately took another drink from the tray. She drowned it one gulp and helped herself to another one. Which earned her concerned gazes from Jasper and Beck. He gripped over her and took the drink out of her hands. "I think you had enough for today." He told her in a serious tone. "What? No, this is like my fourth or fifth. I am not drunk!"

Jasper eyebrows rose at this. She never drank, at least not in this mass. "Right, that's why you can hardly stand on your own." He asked, mentioning with his hand to her hand still being on Jaspers arm to stabilize her. Eleanor's eye lingered a little too long on his eyes, that she could pretend that she didn't care. How dare he not at least remove his arm.

"God Beck your worse than my brother." Jasper couldn't help but roll his eyes at that. "Seriously, I am a grown woman. I don't need you to tell me when should stop drinking. Let's dance!" She let go of Jaspers arm, took Becks hand who followed her more to make sure she wouldn't fall then actually dance. In sync the gazes of the other three followed.

"That should be interesting." She mumbled to herself. He gave Jasper a quick look, who to her surprise was still looking at her friend with concern. Suddenly she was overcome with jealousy. What was he thinking? After the past two months, were he constantly was always looking after her. Even worse what was she thinking. The guy had not protect her he had stalked her. Beck was here with her with her so, why wasn't she jealous on him dancing with Jay. Instead she was standing here being jealous, because Jasper looked at Jay.

"Try not to sleep with her." she shot at him. Attack seemed to be the best defence after all. She turned away to quickly to see the confusion wash over his face.

* * *

 _13 Years earlier:_

"Jasper, Jasper?" It was more like a whisper. She looked at him in panic, he wasn't dead was he? He couldn't be.

Everything hurt and she didn't know what to do. Jasper didn't move, the only prove she had that he was still alive was her hand on his still beating pulse. Suddenly she heard the house door shut and she was surrounded by silence.

She looked at him once more than made her way to the telephone. She didn't wanna know what her father would do if she'd press the numbers, but if her brother didn't get any medical treatment soon, he would die.

* * *

 _Today:_

He was standing alone rail when she approached him. "Hey." he turned towards her when she was standing next to him.

"I guess I can congratulate you." He gave her a confused look. "To a succeeded divorce. Welcome in the club of the under thirty divorcees." He chuckled at that.

"How do you deal with it? I mean suddenly there is such a hole in your life." He looked at her, pain written all over his face. "You just have to keep living I guess and time will do the rest." She earned an are you for real look for that. "I hope you are right."-

"Me too." He nodded slowly. "So this Jasper guy," her body suspensed slightly, she needed to be careful. "He is quite the record holder. He was with her for 6 months."

She hated when he did that. Just giving a statement and she had to think about what he wanted to hear. "Don't play stupid Beck, we both know very well why he lasted so long."

"I hoped you would say something different." He let her know. She looked at him her head crooked. "I know." With that she had put her arm around his waist. He gave her a quick smile and slung his own arm around her shoulders. Together they stared down the river, lost in their own thoughts.

* * *

She gave the blond woman a smile and excused herself. God she needed another drink or maybe some of Holden's stuff. Suddenly she felt a hand tighten around her upper arm, which pulled her below deck. She crooked her head a little.

"What do you want?" She asked her brother. He looked at her with a lack of understanding. "How about you explain me how you know the royal family and more importantly why you didn't tell me."

"I am rich and so are they. I should be asking you, no, I am disappointed in you, that you didn't keep tabs on me." He looked at her outraged. "Of course I keep tabs on you, that doesn't mean that I know who all of your friends are. I guess you knew then." He concluded. His expression unreadable.

She lifted her hand and slapped him. "Aww." He spat out. She gave him and angry look and slapped again. When she went up for a third time he caught her wrist just in time. "I am sure I deserved them but what for exactly?" He asked releasing her hand.

"Blackmail, lying, trying to steal something from my friends. Choose one." She told him, staring angrily at him. His eyes widened in shock.

"You know about that?" he asked. "Yes, I do. Now I hope you are not back to finish a job." His face softened at that. "No I am not. I swear! I just, I..." He stumbled, looking to the ground, over his own word not sure how to put his feelings into words.

"You fell for her didn't you." It was more a statement than a question. He looked up to and they locked eyes for a few seconds. At that her face softened and she embraced him with gentleness. "It'll be fine I promise. I am here."

* * *

 _13 years earlier:_

She wasn't sure how often she had walked down the corridor, but it felt like days to her. They had brought her brother into surgery just hours ago. Now she had to wait, not just for her brother to wake up, but for her parents to arrive. She was terrified that the first wouldn't happen and just as well that the second would. Lost in her thoughts she didn't realise a doctor approaching her.

"Miss Frost?" He asked. She span around in panic. "I got good news for you. Your brothers surgery went well." She let out a sight of relieve.

"However he will have to stay in the hospital for a few days. May I asked how he got the injuries?" She chocked. Her face full of agony. The Doctor stepped forward. "Did someone beat him up?" She asked with pity in her voice.

Jay looked up at the woman opening her voice to say something when she heard her father's voice growling in the back of the corridor. She quickly closed it again, the doctor turned around to look at couple approaching.

"Why is my son in the hospital?" her father shouted at the doctor. She straightened herself up. "Honey come to mommy" her mother told her. She went and gave the doctor an apologizing look.

* * *

 _Today:_

"Beck he is alive! I am telling you!" She told him. By now he had problems holding her up. He and Eleanor shared a concerned look. They didn't know what drugs she had taken nor why. But she was talking thinks that didn't make any sense. They'd almost say she was hallucinating. She let go of Beck and stormed towards Jasper who had just approached the scene.

"Jasper!" she shouted full of enthusiasm and clung herself onto his neck, beck and Eleanor just steps behind. He looked at her full of concern. "What is going on?" he questioned more the others then Jay herself.

"She took some drug and it is having an very bad effect on her." He informed him. Eleanor reached out for her. "Come on let's get you home." Her voice sounded tortured and worried for her friend. Immediately her mood changed.

"No, no I can't go home! My brother..." And suddenly it clicked in Jaspers head. He knew why she was drowning the alcohol like water, why she had come to the party in the first place. She came to make sure that he was alright, that he was alive. It had been exactly 13 years since he had almost died. He gently turned her around so that he looked right up him, tears already in her eyes.

"My brother I have to get to him, he is in danger." She told him in something that hardly could be described as a whisper. He gently cupped her face in one of his hands. "Your brother is fine, ok he is fine. You don't have to worry about him. He is alive. No-one will hurt him you understand?! He is safe." With that the tears started dropping and he took her into his arms.

Eleanor wasn't sure what to make of that. She had never seen him like that. For some unknown reason she suddenly for just a few seconds, she was happy to have him there. Happy that he was able to calm down her friend, something both her and Beck hadn't been able to achieve.

"Let's get you home" She just nodded slightly. Beck had approached them and put her arm around his shoulders. Together they carried her to Jaspers car, Eleanor and her bodyguard following closely. Jasper was just about to close the car door when he saw Eleanor giving him a quick look. He nodded and went to Beck who gave him a paper with her address.

"You'll be ok. Just sleep it out and I call you tomorrow ok?" Eleanor asked the girl. She had never seen her that broken before. Jay nodded with a tortured smile. "Ok." Eleanor told her before giving her a quick peck on the forehead. She closed the driver's door and turned towards Jasper. "Thank you!" He just nodded and got into the car.


	8. Chapter 8

**Thank you so much for all your reviews! They always make my day :) This is a quite short chapter, but I will probably update soon.**

 **I don't own the royals.**

Jay was sitting on her computer, trying once more to figure out who was trying to kill the royal family. She was still trying to follow the money traces, of Boone and Pryce, but whoever did the transfer was good in hiding the trace. "Still nothing?" she heard a soft voice behind her. She just shook her head, not looking up to Robert. He sighed slightly, putting a cup of tea next to her.

"Thanks" she murmured. Without really paying attention to it. Robert moved on to the kitchen table, and started to read the newspaper. Suddenly something on her screen caught her attention.

"Oh, you gotta be kidding!" she hissed, now highly alerted. Robert looked up from the article he had been reading. "Do you got something?" he asked. She didn't respond and he decided it would be best to let he continue her work. Without further interference.

 _A few weeks prior to Roberts supposed death:_

"You can't be serious, Robert!" Jay didn't shout she hardly ever did. But one would clearly describe her tone as stressed and angry.

"I am the future King of England. It is tradition and it is not like I am going to war." She snorted. "That doesn't make any less safe! Listen I am going to a messy divorce already. What the hell am I supposed to do if you die? I'll be even more messed up then before." He sighed and took a few steps towards her.

"I know you are stressed about this divorce and all, but after this it'll be over. I promise." He tried to reassure her, now trying to take in his arms, but she pushed him away. "You told me you'd be there, that I wouldn't be by myself. Looks like I am." She turned around and walked towards the door.

"Jay!" He was pleading now. She turned around to look at him. "No, I am sorry Robert, but I can't do this, not at the moment at least." She spun back around and exited.

When the door closed behind her she took a deep breath and started to make her way out of the palace. "Shouldn't the walk of shame not be in the morning and not early in the evening."

She heard a teasing voice from the side. Eleanor was leaning on the doorframe, leading to one of the tearooms. "More like walk of goodbye." Jay sighed. "Drink?" Eleanor asked, without further questions. She looked at her for a moment before responding "Hell yes!"

She let Eleanor fill her glass with alcohol and drowned it right away. Her friend only shook her head, smirking and poured another one. Together they made their way to the balcony.

"You wanna talk about it?" she asked Jay carefully. "I am fine." She gave her an unconvincing smile. They stood there a moment in silence staring out into the gardens. "You know I thought things would finally stopped being so messed up." Jay paused. "Apparently I was wrong."

Eleanor looked at her friend with pity, she knew what she was talking about, her own life was such a mess, she didn't even know where to start cleaning up. So she didn't. She tried to compensate her fate with drugs and alcohol, but knew that for Jay it wasn't an option. "I guess we can only hope it will get better."

 _Today:_

Robert just shook his head. Just a few days ago there had been photos of Beck and Eleanor and now there she was dating a girl. His mother was probably freaking out about that right now. He put the paper down and looked over to Jay who kept cursing under her breath. She felt his stare and looked up to meet his curious gaze.

"What?" she asked almost confused. He gave her a soft smile. "Planning on telling me what you found?"

"Sorry, right!" She got up, and walked up towards the kitchen table, her computer in her hands. "I found out who transferred the money." She explained carefully. "But I highly doubt that they are the ones trying to kill you." He looked to her in confusion. "The ones, that transferred the money, is the Beluga Cartel. An American mob, from Vegas. However, they don't, or at least shouldn't have any interest in the British Monarchy." She continued. "I guess they got hired to transfer the money or are doing all their money jobs." He nodded.

"So, what now?" He asked. "Now we find out how gave the orders, check their mails, video footage and so on. Could take a while to find something useful though." She explained. "But wouldn't you have to hack into their systems first?" Robert asked confused.

She gave him a death glare. "I already did." He had to smile at that. "Alright, if you need me let me know." He let her know and got up.

She nodded slightly and was about to go back to her work desk when she saw the picture of Eleanor and a blonde girl. "Oh, bloody hell." She cursed under her breath. This was getting better by the minute.

"Mom!" She heard Ria shouting. "What is it honey?" She came running into the kitchen, holding up a piece of paper. "Look I got an A star!" She presented her paper proudly. "That is amazing! Honey, I am so proud of you." She pulled her daughter into a tight hug.

"I am going to call uncle Jasper and tell him." She told her mother and without further ado she was gone again, still dressed in jacket and shoes. A small proud smile escaped Jays lips. The past weeks she had learned to enjoy the little moments, otherwise she would have never survived the mess she was in.


	9. Chapter 9

**Like promised, here is the new chapter. I don not own the Royals**

Ria looked at the pan with suspicion. "I don't think it is supposed to look like that, you know?!" She told Robert. He gave her a quick glare, "I figured." He sighed. "You know to impress mum, you don't have to cook, I think flowers, a good book or pretty much anything else would be appreciated more than this." Ria advised the Prince.

"I am not..." he started but was only greeted by a six year olds disapproving eyes. "You are probably right." He gave in. She just shrugged and hopped of the counter. Robert was just opening the bin, when Jay rushed in.

"Ok, I got about twenty minutes to get ready. She told the two. "You looked stressed." Robert declared. She gave him an annoyed look. "Thanks for pointing out the obvious." She turned on her heels and made her way upstairs. She didn't notice her daughter's eyes following her.

"She is." Ria simply stated. "Where was she anyway?" "Something about Parliament and Security breach I think." Robert responded, cleaning up the dishes.

"Ok, I think I got everything. You two are gonna be alright." Just make sure she is in bed on time." She explained Robert.

"What about food?" Ria's asked almost pleading "Rob will cook you something." Jay answered simply. "Do you want me to starve?" Ria asked, voice in a high pitched, desperate voice. Jay had to laugh at that and winked her daughter towards her.

She kneed down and whispered "There is pizza in the fridge." Ria beamed at that. Robert eyed the two girly warily. Jay kissed both goodbye, before leaving for her car. She had believed, that giving Evelyn a few days of for a trip with her Laser tag group wouldn't be a problem, but she had just been proven wrong.

* * *

She knocked on the door of the big mansion. It took a few moments until the door flew open and Beck stood in front of her, only in sweat pants and a white t-shirt. Jay eyes shot up. "Are you for real? I am already ten minutes late and you are still not dress!" He just shrugged and stepped aside to let her in.

"I don't wanna go." He answered not very enthusiastic. "It is the twins birthday. And if I remember we already had this conversation yesterday and the day before and before that. You will go." Her tone was determined. He knew he would have to go eventually. "Why would they want me there. I will only bring bad memories. Don't tell me you haven't seen pictures of Len and this Mandy-girl." She shook her head.

"You are a) invited, b) still their friend and c) I will bore myself to death if you won't come with me. Now get bloody dressed!" It wasn't a request anymore, but an order. He got up and made his way to his room. Five minutes later he was back, dressed in a drk suit and a white shirt. Jay still didn't look happy but nodded in approval.

"That's better, now let's go!" He sighed and followed her out of the house. "You look stunning by the way." Surprised she turned around. She was wearing a green knee long dress, which was the first thing she could find in hear closet if she was honest. "Thanks!" She smiled at him and they made their way to her car, off into the lion's den.

* * *

Together they made their way through the crowd, whereas greeting several people. This sure as hell wasn't what either of them had expected. There were different drinking games, lots of alcohol and bumper cars. Jays eyes sparkled full of amusement. This most definitely wasn't a party planned by Helena. Beck was following her and leaned over her shoulder so that she could hear him.

"Well that is new." She didn't have to turn around to see the smile on his face, she could hear it his voice.

It took a while until they had spotted their hosts. When she recognised them in the crowd, she sped up and hugged her tightly from behind. She squirmed slightly until she saw who was hugging her. She turned around beaming. The last time Jay had seen her this happy was, she couldn't even remember when.

"Hey, birthday girl!" She greeted. "Your late she gave back!" full of enthusiasm. When she noticed Beck she went over to greet him too. Jay made her way around the group they were standing, hugging and shaking hands. "Uh, jay this is Mandy, Mandy Jay and Beck." she introduced them to each other. They both shook hands.

"So nice meeting you!" Jay gave her perfect fake smile. "Same." Mandy smiled back. Jay realised how her body still was completely tensed and she wasn't the only one. Beck had slit his arm around her waist to comfort her. She gave him a quick thank you smile and really tried to release the tension in her body.

Eleanor's eyes rose slightly at the picture of her ex-boyfriend and one of her best friends stand so close. Mandy however looked at them in awe. "How long have you to been together for?" She asked innocently. At that Eleanor almost spit out her drink, which made Mandy turn around in surprise.

"We are not a couple." Beck explained uncomfortably and removed his hand from Jays waist. "I'll get us drinks." He added quickly and left. "Sorry, that was awkward." Mandy apologized. "No worries." Jay reassured her. Well that was new, she and Robert had often gotten the question if there were a couple, they had always denied it, but Beck and her, it wasn't even up to discussion, for anyone. She slightly shook her head at the thought. But then again they both were presumably single and had come to the party together.

Her train of thoughts were interrupt by a familiar face, she had spotted in the crowd. He too had seen her and his face darkened when he saw that she was standing together with Mandy and Eleanor. That didn't stop him from making his way towards them. When Eleanor spotted him she sighed heavily, but before she was able to give a snarky comment he had already started talking.

"Lady Ashville, it is good to see you again. I hope you are feeling better." Jasper was now faced with risen eyebrows by two of his ex-girlfriends, but Jay knew how to play the game. "Jasper," she greeted back. "I know my memory is quite intact of that day, but I am pretty sure that I told you to call me Jay. Thanks I am feeling better. And also thank you for getting me home safely, if I can ever be of assistance let me know."

He gave her a quick smile. "Of course, but maybe you should not drink so much this time." He told her. "I don't intend to, but thanks for your concern." She retreated. "Here you go." Beck came from behind holding out a glass of something that looked like Bourbon. "Thanks." Beck gave a quick nod to Jasper who returned it, to then make his way to one of the exits.


	10. Chapter 10

**Here is the second part of the Birthday party. Enjoy! :)**

 **I do not own the Royals.**

* * *

Shortly after Jay made her way through one of the corridors, when suddenly someone grabbed her arm and pulled her in one of the secret passages.

"Jeeze, Jasper you gotta stop doing this." She hissed at him. He just rolled his eyes in response. "What are you doing here?" He asked.

"Celebrating a birthday party. I for one would be more interested in why Samantha Cook is here. I thought you were done!" In front of the others she had learn to play nice, but now she was full with anger.

"I am! I told you. She just showed up, I tried to make her leave but she wouldn't." He almost looked desperate. "Did you try to tell Len?" She asked. "Yes, she won't listen to me." Worry started to overcome Jay. Not just for her friend but her brother.

"No, but she might listen to me." She countered. "Although I believe, it would be better if it came from you. Tell her, everything." He nodded again with a pained expression and was just about to walk back, when she continued. "Be careful!"

* * *

Jay had been trying to find Eleanor, but had been stopped by several people trying to drag her into small talk. So when she had finally found her, she saw Jasper striding away from Eleanor. She cursed slightly.

"Eleanor!" she shouted, but she was already following Jasper. "Not now Jay!" She replied, ignoring her attempts to stop her. Jay followed her into the tunnels, where they saw Samantha and Jasper struggling with each other

"What is going on here?" Eleanor asked outraged, her voice shaking "Did he threaten you?" Jay took her in her arms, Eyes locked on Jasper. "You need to tell her Samantha!" Jasper tried to persuade Samantha.

"Hold on, you two know each other." Jay took in a sharp breath. "Fine you won't tell her, I will." Jasper turned her around and got out the diamond, Samantha was hiding and gave it back to the Princess. Eleanor only looked at in disbelieve, whereas Jays mouth gaped open, looking towards Jasper in shock.

"I...We came here to rob you." He explained. He watched Eleanor and waited for a reaction. He knew if he looked into his sister face he would see nothing but disappointment and it wasn't something he was ready to deal with at the moment.

Jay was preoccupied with her own thoughts to realize what was going on around her. She always knew what he brother was doing for a living, but it was something else to see and watch to consequences. What was even worse, was that she knew that he was out, that he didn't want any of it. So it was even more shocking for her, when he left with Samantha, after Eleanor had given her, her earrings.

She looked at her friend, her face full of agony. "I ..." she started but was interrupted. "Just keep this quiet, will you." Jay nodded in concern. Eleanor removed her arm "I just need to be alone right now, ok?" With that she left the tunnels and left jay standing alone, in what felt like no man's land.

After a few moments she decided to follow her brother to kick his ass, for what he had just down. She tugged of her shoes and followed him outside to the gardens. She already knew, what she wanted to through at him, when she saw him stopping Samantha from leaving.

"No, it is not too late. You can come back to the place with me. Say, say that yeah this might have been the original reason you came, but you got to know her and you fell in love with her and that you would give up literally everything, just for a second chance with her."

Jay watched Samantha stride way with the diamonds a heartbroken Jasper left behind. She hadn't noticed how a tear fell down her face. He stood there for a few moments, before making his way back to the palace.

He didn't notice his sister's presence, until she was right beside him.

"I am sorry!" it was more a whisper then everything else. "I am sorry, I never meant to pull you into this, to put you in such a position." The tears where now streaming down his face. She took a few steps forward, so that she was now standing right in front of him.

"Jasper, look at me!" She cupped his face with her hands.

"You did the right thing today. This is who you are. I always knew, you just wouldn't believe it yourself, so you believed the lies everyone was telling you. I am proud of you!" he briefly closed his eyes.

"Hey," he opened them again. "I love you, you know that right?" She asked her brother.

"I love you too!" He told her and took her in his arms.

* * *

She had stayed in the palace gardens, whereas Jasper had gone back inside. Now she was sitting in front of one the small lakes. When she heard footsteps coming she turned around, to see a wet Beck approaching her. He sat down next to her without another word and studied her.

"I was worried about you." He told her. She furrowed her eyebrows. "There was fire and I couldn't find you anywhere." She still looked confused so he continued: "I figured, that you might be in the gardens and then I saw you with that bodyguard." His tone had taken on a disappointed sub-tone.

Her head shot up. "It is not what you think Beck." He shook his head. "I am not judging you here, Jay, I saw you at the boat, and before in the palace." She sighed in annoyance. "I am telling you Beck, there is nothing going on, ok!"

She paused for a moment considering telling him the truth. "Come on I'll bring you home and I promise, I will explain." "Ok!" He got up and held out his hand. She took it with a thankful smile and together they made their way out.

Beck and Jay were now standing in front of his house. "Ok, but why are you lying about knowing each other?" he asked still confused.

"To keep each other save. If no-one knows about me, I can't be used against him or the other way around. Criminals are always ready to blackmail and threats and so are the rich and powerful." She explained. He snorted in understanding.

"You can't tell anyone ever!" She persuaded him. "Of course not!" he promised. "Will you and Ria come for tea on Sunday?" he asked opening the car door. "I don't see why not. See you!" He leaned over to give her kiss on the cheek. "Have a good drive home." He got out of the car and she made her way home.


	11. Chapter 11

**Okay this is the last chapter following the original story line. Enjoy! I do not own the Royals.**

* * *

She wasn't sure how many e-mails she had read or how much security footage she had watched, but it wasn't healthy. Suddenly a man in a dark suit with at least two bodyguards caught her attention. She took a closer look and took in a sharp breath.

"Son of a bitch!" The man was most certainly not someone she had expected to see. To her disguise, all she could see was him and Paul Cook talking. What was one of the world richest men doing in a casino, talking with a mob boss?

She stopped the video and looked for further notices of contact between them. All she found were e-mails about an investment. She knew better then ignore it.

It was hard to crack a code you didn't knew, but by now she had plenty of training. It took her and hour to make the connection between them and the royal family. She continued with hacking into Sebastian Fueller's Company, to gain all the information she could get. Slowly she got a picture of what they had gotten themselves into.

She had been right, this was way bigger than a man trying to avenge his wife. The hours and the night flew by, whereas she tried to understand who was trying to destroy the monarchy and why.

* * *

She woke up to the smell of coffee and six worried eyes watching her. Jay needed a few seconds, until her sight got clear.

"Have you slept here?" Evelyn asked in worry. Jay blinked a few times, to get the sleep out of her eyes. "Looks like it." She mumbled.

"Have you even eaten?" Robert supported Evelyn. "I was a little busy trying to figure out who tried to kill you." Was her only response.

"Tuttuuuuuut" Ria shooed the others away. A cup of coffee and a toast with jam in her hands. "Now eat!" she demanded. Jay looked to the trio in wonder.

She knew, that none of them would move an inch until she had eaten. So she ate under their watchful eyes. Suddenly her phone started ringing.

"Am I allowed to take the call?" She asked in sarcastic voice. Robert made the way clear for her. "Yes?" Jay asked.

"This is Helena. I would like to invite you to tea this afternoon." She was astonished by that. "Ehh to what do I owe the pleasure?" The others shared confused looks.

"I realised I might have made some mistakes in the past and I am trying to fix them. I will expecting you at 3pm." With that she hung up. Jay slowly took down her phone, while the others looked at her expecting.

"Who was it?" Robert took the lead. She turned towards him confusion written all over her face. "Your mother," he was baffled by that. "She asked me to come for tea."

The room was silent for a while until Ria spoke up. "Then I suggest you get ready, you shouldn't let aunt Haley wait, that's rude.

* * *

"But how do we stop Pryce from spreading the video all over the internet?" Liam asked the others. Instead of an answer he was met with silence. He looked expecting at Jasper.

"You knew how to loop the video footage, can't you stop the video as well?" he asked. Jasper had a hard time not rolling his eyes when he responded. "I know a few hacks, but this is a little to advanced for me, you are asking me to hack the internet."

"Great, so unless we find someone how can do that we are screwed." Liam concluded.

"Good thing we do then." The Queen offered a smile suddenly plastering her face. They all looked at her in surprise.

"And who is that, if I may asked?" Hill asked.

"Jaylan Ashville." She told them. "I invited her for tea anyway." Eleanor looked at her mother as if she had gone crazy.

"Why would you do that?" Eleanor questioned. "You were awful to her. The only reason you didn't rip of her head, was because of Ria and you knew that you could probably never beat her mind anyway."

Jasper could stop the smile on his face. Eleanor was right and so was the Queen. Jay would never had lost the Queens game and she was the only one who might was capable of stopping this mess.

"That is exactly why, she deserves an apology." Helena explained which left her kids with gaped open mouths. "Now if you will excuse me, I will have to prepare for tea."

* * *

Jay was almost anxious when she entered the palace. The Queen never had particularly liked her. She had like everone else fallen under Ria's spell, but that didn't change her attitude towards her son's lover. She was led into one of the tea-rooms, where Helena was already waiting for her.

She curtseyed in front of her "Your majesty." Helena smiled and signalled her to stand up.

"I think we should pass formalities. We should have done that a long time ago." She signalled Jay to sit down and a servant poured some tea for both of them. Jay was still suspicious, when they sat down.

"Are you trying to poison me or something?" She asked. "I am not my mother, so no." Jay's eyebrows rose slightly at that. But she swallowed the comment she already had on her lips.

"I invited you to apologize." She couldn't hide her surprise at that. In the background she heard the doors close.

"Jaylan, I treated you unfairly. My son loved you very much and I tried to make things as hard as possible for you. I am truly sorry! You didn't deserve any of it. If you ever need anything the palace will be at your service."

Jay's eyes furrowed in suspicion. "I appreciate the apology. But we both know that this isn't the reason you asked me to come for tea. What do you want Helena?" Jay was tired of the games others were playing around her. Sure she had plenty secrets herself, but if she wanted to understand what was going on she needed all parts of the puzzle.

The Queen sighed heavily. "I need your help to kick Cyrus of the throne." She told her without further ado.

"Finally come to your senses have you?" Jay gave back, not even trying to hide the fact, that she didn't believe the DNA results.

"Yes, now are you up for it or what?" She asked getting impatient. Jay nodded and listened to Helena's plan.

She was just about to get up when Helena stopped her. "There is one more thing we need your help with." Helena informed her.

"We?" It knocked on the door. "Come in." Helena shouted and Jasper entered the room.

"Mr. Frost will explain you the necessary." She told her and left the two alone.

Now Jay was truly confused had Jasper told the Queen that they were siblings? "Come one, we shouldn't discuss this here."

* * *

Jay unplugged Jaspers mobile from her computer and gave it back to him. "The moment you plug it in it will not just upload the video of the King's murder, but save the digital code of the video which will then be blocked in all social networks. At least I hope it will." She explained to Jasper and Liam.

"Thank you!" Liam thanked her. She closed her Laptop, when Eleanor opened the door. The two embraced in a short hug.

"Hey, you got it?" Eleanor asked. "I hope so, I am truly sorry about Ted Pryce." Eleanor nodded, anger all over her face.

"So what did mum want from you?" She then asked curiously. Jay had to chuckle at that.

"Essentially? Break the law. Actually several." They looked at her in confusion.

"Sorry, I am obliged to silence."

"Wait, after all she did to you are actually doing her a favour which includes breaking the law." Eleanor countered almost angry now.

"Stopping the video from spreading is crime as well, although, since showing it would be treason they might offset each other. I don't know, you will find out soon enough. As much as I would love to stay I gotta go home and you should prepare for tomorrow." She told them and hugged Liam and Eleanor goodbye.

Jasper opened the door for her. "I'll lead you out." he told her. She knew the way, but didn't protest, knowing that he wanted to talk to her. She waved one last goodbye to her friends and made her way through the palace.

They had almost reached the parking lot, when Jasper started speaking, voice low:

"You knew, why the hell didn't you say anything?" She opened her mouth, but before she could say something Jasper cut her off.

"And don't even try to deny it, I know you Jay. Liam and Eleanor might have bought your lies, but I am your brother, I know the way you lie, same way you know me."

"I wasn't about to lie." She told him proudly. "I couldn't tell you because I didn't have proof and we both know what happens if you don't have enough proof." He took in a deep breath and studied her face.

"Wait, you know more, don't you?" She hated keeping secrets from him and she was actually surprised she hadn't figured out her biggest one yet.

"Yes, but it is just yet all coming together. It is not just Ted. I promise, as soon I understood myself which game is played here and who is playing it, I will let you know!" He looked at her one more time.

"Okay, but be careful! This seems to be way bigger than any of us thought. Just don't get yourself into danger." He pleaded with her.

She snorted. "Coming from a bodyguard that is not very convincing. Be careful out there ok, I am sitting behind a screen, but you are out there." He nodded and they hugged goodbye, before she left.

* * *

She was standing at the private airport, waiting with an envelope for a woman and her son, she never had met before. It took ten more minutes, until she showed up.

"Prudence?" She asked. The young woman nodded, slightly suspicious. Jay handed her the envelope.

"In here a two passports, for you and your son. The plane will bring you somewhere, where Cyrus will never find you or your son. I am the only, that knows your new identities. You will be picked up and brought to a mansion, where not you nor your son will lack anything."

Prudence took the envelope "Thank you, thanks for your help." Jay gave the woman a sad smile. "Your welcome." She waited until the plane had flown away from England and the mess it was in.

She sighed and sincerely hoped that this woman and her son were able to have a normal life, far away from the royal life.

She felt her mobile vibrating in her jacket and got it out. _King's murder exposed!_ It read on her news app and Jay couldn't help but smile a little at that. But it vanished just as quickly as it came, when another alert went off and she had to hold herself up against a wall, to not fall out of shock.


	12. Chapter 12

**Thank you so much for all the kind reviews! This chapter takes place a day after 2x10. I do not own the Royals. Enjoy :)**

* * *

Jasper woke up with sunlight shining through her window. He was still dressed in his work suit. The night before Eleanor had asked him to stay with her. After they had arrived back at the palace she had pulled him through the palace halls, towards her room.

It was different from anything they had ever done. They had talked the entire night, about everything and nothing. No more lies, no more secrets. He wasn't sure if it meant, that he could stay or not, but he knew that if she would ask him again he would leave, as much as it hurt him, he would have to let her go. Lost in his own thoughts he hadn't realised that she was staring at him.

"What are you thinking about?" she asked sincere. A little smile played around his lips.

"You." Was his honest answer. A smile like he had never seen it before appeared on her lips. Was she flustered by one single word of his? They laid there for what felt like eternity just staring at each other, until it knocked on the door.

"What is it?" Eleanor shouted out in annoyance, whereas Jasper sat up and started to put on his shoes. The door opened and James entered.

"Your Highness, Mr. Frost" he greeted "Lady Ashville is here and wishes to see all of you. She said it is urgent." Jasper felt his heart ache at that. If his sister was here she must had found out something and it couldn't be good.

"Thank you James, I will be there right away." Eleanor told him.

"Mr. Frost, she further asked for you specifically to attend." He added. Jasper nodded and ignored Eleanor's risen eyebrows.

"I'll be right there." With that James left and closed the door behind him. "What is it with the two of you? First the boat, then my birthday party. She knows what you did, why would she ask to see you specifically?" Eleanor tried with all power not to sound jealous, god forbid Jay had been through enough, but she still couldn't help but feeling a sting in her heart.

He finished dressing before answering. "She didn't say anything, not because you asked her to, but because that's what we do. We protect each other." He explained, which left Eleanor even more confused.

"You two know each other?" He sighed slightly. "I will explain as soon as I talked to her." He hesitated a second, than leaned forward and kissed her on the forehead. He turned around, opened the double doors and made his way to find his sister. Eleanor, needed a few second to realise what had just happened, before she got dressed as quickly as possible and followed him.

* * *

When she arrived they were all waiting for her, except Jay herself. "Where is she, I thought it was urgent!" she snarled, when she couldn't spot Jay.

"Right here." She heard a voice from behind and Jay entered the room. She looked horrible. Eleanor doubted that she had slept in the past night judging by the big dark rings under her eyes. She hadn't even bothered to put makeup on.

She wasn't the only one that had noticed. Her mother had took in a sharp breath at Jay's appearance and Jasper had reached her with just a few steps worry all over his face.

"What happened?" he asked, not caring about the others disapproving glares.

"You should sit down, all of you!" The others only shared looks of worry but did as told. Except Jasper, who didn't move an inch away.

"I need you to give me your gun." she told him stern.

"Don't even think about it." He crossed his arms in front of his chest. Jay simply pulled his gun out of the holster, took out the munition and gave him back the empty gun. Jaspers eyes scanned her from the head to feet before joining Liam on one of the sofas.

Jay saw the panic that was slowly showing in their eyes so she started to explain. "After news about Robert's death became public, I started investigating, since I am not the kind of person, that leaves thing as what they are if they simply don't make sense at all." No one seemed surprised by that so she continued.

"I found out who was responsible, pretty quick, but it took some time until I figured, that Ted Pryce had made the call." She was now faced with three astonished eyes.

"You knew and you..." Eleanor started "Without havening any proof, which would had lasted in court, it would have brought all of you into even more danger." Jay cut her of effectively.

"He paid Boone way to much money, as that he could have afforded it. It took me until if few weeks ago , until I found further information."

"Who is Boone?" The Queen asked a little confused.

"The guy Jasper and I met under the bridge." Eleanor explained.

"You sent him." it was more a statement Jasper's than anything else.

"Are you out of your bloody mind? He could have killed us." Eleanor questioned now outraged.

"If he had done that, I would have had enough on him to put him into jail for a lifetime and Jasper was there so I knew you were safe." Her voice didn't show a hint of guilt.

"You knew?" Liam entered the conversation now glaring at Jasper, who had a hard time not rolling his eyes.

"About Boone, no. About her knowing that Pryce is responsible? Two days ago." He told him.

Eleanor's rage became stronger by the second now. "Of all the people why did you tell Jasper? Why not me or Liam?"

"Because he figured it out himself and he is the only one I would trust doing anything." She explained. Eleanor didn't even try to supress her snort. She was about to say something, when she saw Jay and Jasper looking at each other, communicating through their eyes.

"We are..." Jasper started, when the doors busted open and a six year old stormed in.

"Uncle Jasper!" She shouted and ran right into his arms. To the royals surprise he had stood up and was now twirling the little girl around in the air.

"Uncle?" Eleanor asked speechless and was relieved to see that Liam and her mother were just as surprised as herself.

"How is my little angel?" He asked in a soft tone. "Fine, although I am hungry." He chuckled, all the shocking new seemed forgotten for the moment. Eleanor suddenly found all the tension leaving her body. They were related. They didn't have an affair going on, like she had presumed. Would it be possible, that he really was feeling something for her?

"I am sure the kitchen can arrange something for you." He smiled and sat her back down. It was then she spotted Eleanor just a few feet away.

"Len!" She exclaimed and ran towards her. "Hey, there!" She greeted and lifted her up as well. The same procedure happened with Liam and the Queen, before Jay shooed her away. "Honey, I know you are happy to see everyone, but there are a few things we have to talk about. Remember?"

She nodded. "Can I get some food?"

"Don't tell me you forgot the way to the kitchen." Jay teased her. Ria just laughed, grabbed Evelyn's hand, who had waited at the doors, and made her way to the kitchen.

"So you two are siblings?" Eleanor asked seemingly more calm. Jay and Jasper both nodded. How didn't she realise? Why hadn't either of them said anything?

"Wait, you really are American?" Liam asked baffled which earned him rolled eyes from everyone else.

"What happened then?" the Queen symbolised to continue and Eleanor had to set her questions aside for the moment.

"I found a connection to the Beluga Cartel." Jasper took in a sharp breath. Jay deliberately ignored it and continued. "They were making the transactions of the money, that Boone got paid. It took me a while until I found a fitting connection to Robert. Sebastian Fueller."

"Hold on. The billionaire?" Eleanor asked confused. "What would he have had from Robert and Dad dying?" she continued, now speaking for everyone.

"What do you think would happen when the monarchy fell apart? When the most beloved members of the family all died? Chaos." She explained. "When your father wanted to abolish the monarchy, they must have feared, that this would bring the opposite. If the public would have voted for the abolishment it would have had given closure."

"You sound as if you would doubt, that they vote for it." Eleanor spoke up.

"I do. The monarchy is what makes Britain British. The people sure as hell are not making holidays here because of the weather."

"What does he have from the chaos?" Liam asked.

"Fear, and fear can be the most dangerous weapon, if you know how to use. Fueller has his people everywhere. We can't trust anyone." She emphasised. The others nodded all trying to process the information they had just gotten. Except Jasper who looked still expectantly at his sister.

This was the hardest part for her. "The reason, that I came with this information today, is" she had to pause herself for a moment. "That I don't believe in coincidence. 18 hours ago, two con-artists, who have worked for the Beluga Cartel several times, have landed at Heathrow Airport." She knew that that was all the information, Jasper had needed, to understand why she was such a mess.

He jumped out of his seat, cursing under his breath. "I should have killed the son of a bitch when I had the chance." He was already on his way out, but Jay got successfully into his way.

"You are not thinking straight!" She shot at him.

"I am going to kill him and end this once and for all." He tried to push her away, but she still stood up.

"No! That is not you Jasper! Look at me. I want him gone just as badly as you, but this is not something I want you to carry around with you for the rest of your life. You deserve better, then a life behind bars." She wasn't pleading, not yet at least.

"I swore myself, that I would not let him hurt you ever again. And this is..."

"What about me Jasper? What about my responsibility to protect you? Do you really think I can live with myself if you went through with it? We will find a way, I promise." The others had stayed quiet, no one wanting to interfere with a struggle about something they knew so little of.

Finally Jasper relaxed, nodded and went to one of the alcohol traits. He didn't care if it wasn't his booze, or that he was on duty. If he wanted to make it through the day he needed something strong. No one complained, not even Eleanor made a comment. They all looked back, at Jay expecting an explanation.

"The two con-artist are our parents." She explained and stunned silence filled the room.

It knocked and Phil opened the door. His face looked as if he had seen a ghost. "Lady Ashville, I did as you asked." He let her know, voice still shaking. "Thanks," She replied.

"There is one more thing you should be aware of." She continued and signalised Phil to come in. Behind him, stood Robert who walked in with a few long steps.

Eleanor looked as if she was about to faint, Liam had become as white as snow and Helena's teacup shattered into a hundred little pieces. No one moved or made a single sound.

"Why am I not even surprised?" Jasper murmured and stepped forward to shake Roberts hand. "Jasper Frost, Jay's brother." He introduced himself, which seemed to lift the trance the others were in.


	13. Chapter 13

**Thank you so so mich fort these amazing Re wies. I hope that I can live up to your expectations.**

* * *

After a lot of hugging, tears and explanations, they had all settled back on the sofas. Eleanor leaning at Robert's shoulder. By now all of them had their glasses filled with alcohol.

"What now?" Liam asked, looking at exhausted face. It had been a long year on all of them.

"How do you destroy an organization you know nothing about and seemingly does not exist?"

"You destroy them from the inside." Jay told him.

"And how are we supposed to do that? If we don't even know, who is part of it, except your violent parents I mean." Eleanor questioned. Jay looked like a little naughty girl that had just been caught.

"Oh, no!" Jasper just exclaimed. "You," he pointed at his sister, "are completely insane!"

"I can't hear you coming up with any better ideas." She argued.

"Someone likes to inform us what the hell is going on?" Eleanor cut in.

"She wants to ask Samantha for help." He explained his face darkened.

"That is a joke right?" Eleanor hissed. "The woman robbed us! We cannot trust her."

Jay rolled her eyes. "She is our best way in." She explained. "Her father is the mob boss of the Beluga Cartel. If we want to destroy them she is our way."

"Wow hold on, she is a mob daughter?" Eleanor's eyes were now trained on Jasper.

"Not one of my better ideas." He gave in immediately. He still wasn't sure where they were standing, but that sure as hell didn't have to mean, that he had to make things worse between them. She snorted.

"Let's say we agree," Helena directed them back to the actual topic "how could we convince her to work for us and against her own father?"

"Diamonds, money, anything from worth will do for her." Jasper let the others know. He got up and got himself more alcohol.

"And she would just like that go against her own father?" Robert asked surprised.

"Rapunzel was locked up in her cage for 22 years. Trust me, the only thing she wants more than her father destroyed, is money." He told the others.

"So when did the white knight, that saved her fell for the dark side?" as hard as she tried Eleanor couldn't hold back the comment. It was quiet for a moment, no one dared to intervene in their banter.

"According to her I never did. Otherwise I would have left with her and your diamonds." Eleanor hadn't expected that, for the first time, in which felt like forever she was speechless and so was everyone else.

Only Jay was smiling widely. "As much as I would keep watching how the two of you work on you relationship status, we got a country to save."

"Fine, let's say we agree with your plan. How do you want to get to her? As soon as she sees one of us she will disappear into thin air."Jasper spoke up thankful for the change of topic.

"We could send someone else in, that can convince her to leave with her or him." The Queen suggested.

"And who in their right mind would do that?" Eleanor asked, when the doors opened again and Ria walked in. On one hand she had Beck and on the other was a blond girl her own age close.

"Look who I found!" she exclaimed. Beck looked at the group sitting on the sofas and had just raised his hand when he saw Robert sitting between Eleanor and Helena. His hand fell back down again and his mouth gaped open.

"That is..." he started and glared over to Jay who wore a smirk on her lips. Robert got up and embraced his best friend into a tight hug. Beck took a few seconds to realize what was going on, but when he did both man struggled to hold back tears of joy. Ria looked at them for a moment in awe, before running over to her mother.

"Mum this is Sara, Mr. Hill's daughter." She explained. "It is very nice to meet you ma'am." The other girl greeted Jay. She couldn't help, but smile at the two girls.

"You too Sara, but there is no need to call me ma'am. You can call me Jay." She chuckled. "Can we go and play in the gardens?" She asked further. Jay couldn't other than agree at the two big pleading eyes.

"Sure go ahead, but be careful and take Evelyn with you." The girls beamed and ran back outside. They quickly explained Beck what had happened and what they were planning on doing.

"Ok where were we?" The Queen asked.

"Who would go and try to seduce a con artist." Robert helped out.

"Yeah I don't think that anyone, except maybe Jasper would be capable." Liam sighed.

"Not gonna happen!" Eleanor shot before she could stop herself. This earned her nothing but knowing smirks from the others.

To her surprise it was Jasper that helped her out. "She knows me, she knows all of us."

"Unless we use exactly that to our advantage." Jay gave to consider. The others looked at her in confusion, only Helena nodded.

"Do you really think she would go with it?" She asked. "She will!" Jasper confirmed.

"Do you three plan to include us on your evil master plan?" Eleanor asked in a sarcastic voice.

"Remember what I told you at the fashion show last year?" Jasper asked. Eleanor furrowed her eyes and hated herself for remembering.

"Don't play your hand, play your opponents hand." She retoured. He shrugged in approval. And a smirk played her lips at the memory of their banter which she had grown to love. Damm him, for still having this power over her. She never was nostalgic.

"I still don't understand." Liam let the others know. "She is a con artist. She loves playing the game. She is a player, she knows when she is being played. So if she knows which game is being played and who is playing it, she will be too curious, too addicted to stop."

Liam nodded slowly. "And who will get close enough to make sure she knows she is played?" he continued. Silence.

"The only person, that isn't part of the royal family, dead, her ex or knows that she is a criminal." Jay told them, turning her head towards Beck.

"Oh no! No, no, no, no! Forget it Jay!" He was quick to response.

"Beck this is a matter of national security." Robert pleaded with him.

"This is so not me. I can't seduce someone, that is not part of my nature." Beck argued. Jay sighed, got up and signalled Beck to follow her example. He rolled his eyes in annoyance, but did as told. They were no standing in front of each other.

"It is not that hard. Just pretend I am her." Jay told him. He stood awkwardly in front of her not sure what to do.

"Hi, I am Beck I think we met at the princess's birthday party." He started. Jasper had closed his eyes and Jay scratched her forehead, already searching for a new strategy."Beck, " she started, but he cut her off.

"To be honest I feel quiet uncomfortable doing this. I really would love to help, but flirting with you, in front of the Queen of England, her son who is famous for his one-night stands, my ex-girlfriend, your brother, who is a con artist himself and your boyfriend, lover or whatever your and Robert's relationships status is, is not necessarily something that makes any of this easier."

"He's got a point." The Queen supported him and signalled the others to follow her ut of the room. "We leave you to it."

Jasper however was still hung up on the words, boyfriend and lover. "Jay," his voice was hard and Jay felt like 17 again. "wanna tell me something?" he asked. Robert hurried out quickly, he trusted, that the guy might kill him.

"I am a grown woman, Jasper, I know what I am doing." Jasper was about to argue back, but got cut off by Eleanor's mouth which suddenly was on his. His body took a second to react. It felt so good to finally feel her skin on his again, but it stopped as quickly as it started.

"He might be in a relationship with your sister, but remember, that you got one more shot at dating his." She whispered in his ear. Then she left the room with a grace, as if the past ten seconds had never happened.

She left a stunned Jasper, a smirking Jay and a confused Beck behind. "Let's get to work then." Jay smiled. "Jasper a little help here please."

* * *

"Damm it!" Liam exclaimed.

"What is it? Robert asked worried. "I am trying to reach Ophelia, Ted's daughter, she is innocent. And if Jay is right"

"I am."

"Then she is in danger. But she won't pick up her phone." Jay furrowed her brows. That actually was a good sign. It meant, that Nick had gotten her out in time.

"I might know a way." She told the others and left the room. It rang a few times, before her call was answered.

"What is going on over there?" She was greeted right away.

"Nick, it is a mess. Did you get Ophelia out?" She asked worried.

"Yes, but she is confused and we got another problem." He let her know.

"I can imagine, there will be a plane ready soon, I will talk to the royal air force." She informed him. "What other problem?"

"She is pregnant and it isn't mine." He explained in a quiet voice. "Great." She sighed. "I will figure something out." She saw Jasper approaching from the door.

"I'll call you back, ok. Just make sure you'll be ready."

"Okay, but hurry up."She hung up and looked questioned at her brother. "Your computer found her. I still don't like this." "We'll be fine, I hope." She tried to reassure him and herself.

* * *

"So where is the cavalry? I know you are trying to play me." Let Samantha Beck know.

"Right here." Jasper stepped out of the shadows, Eleanor right behind him. "And here I thought you came to your sense after all." She mumbled. "What do you want?" She asked plainly.

"Destroy Sebastian Fueller. Your father is working for him."

"I am not going back there, you of all people should understand that." She hissed at Jasper.

"I know you want him gone, just as much as us, so why not help us?" He argued. "Because, I rather be free then and rich, then destroy him."

"Fine your way didn't work, may I now?" Jay asked coming from behind. Jasper signalled her to go ahead.

"I knew I had seen you before." Samantha shook her head. Jay just shrugged.

"I can destroy you, more than any of them ever will. If I want I can get you locked up in about ten different countries, or I can make sure your father will find you. Trust me that is something I wouldn't wish you, but you want him destroyed, we can help you. And if you are lucky the princess might becomes the queen herself." She told her.

"Your bluffing." She accused her. "How do you think I found you?" Jay argued back. "The risk of exposing Jasper..."

"Who do you think they will believe? The daughter of a mob boss or a billionaire, who is friends with the royal family?" She countered. "We are giving you here the option of freedom and destroying your father."

"I have to think about it." She told them. "She will do it." Jasper stated simply. "We don't have time for your games."

"Fine. I will do it. But I want a million for it." The others shared looks. "Fine, but after the job is done." Jay agreed.


	14. Chapter 14

**Thank you for your nice comments! I LOVE hearing about your theories, we shall see if they are true ;) This chapter is mainly about Ophelia, but I promise the next will have more about who is trying to destroy them. Enjoy! :)**

* * *

It was a day later, when Jay made her way towards Eleanor's bedroom. She, Ria and Evelyn had temporally moved into the palace. She knocked on the door. No response. She knocked again. Nothing. She considered for a moment to just open the door and decided for it.

What she saw, was a picture she would probably never get out of her head ever again. The moment Jay entered the room, Jasper had jerked of Eleanor "What the bloody hell?" he hissed at his sister.

"Trust me I am just as disturbed about this as you are." She closed her eyes for a second. "Don't you knock?" Eleanor snarled, just as unhappy about the interruption as Jasper.

"I did several times, now Jasper would you please get dressed? I need to talk to Len alone."

"Doesn't...?" Eleanor started, "No!" Jay said determined to get this over with as quick as possible.

"I'll wait outside." She turned around and closed the door behind her.

"Was that really necessary?" Jasper asked when he got out of the Princess's room half dressed.

"Do you really think I needed another trauma?" she gave back "And please make sure we don't get interrupted." She let him know. He raised his eyebrows in surprise, since when was she ordering him around? But before he could complain she had closed the door behind her. "

What is it, that can't wait until later?" Eleanor asked her friend in annoyance.

"I didn't actually expect you two being back together so quick, I thought you wanted to go slow this time." She asked Eleanor instead.

She bit her lip "Well going on a real date is a little complicated at the moment, but, I don't bloody know ok, he is just, I don't know, I can't explain it ok?!" She was ringing for words.

But Jay could just smile. "Best answer you could give, I'd say." She told her. "But that's not the reason I am here."

"If it had been you'd be out of here in seconds." Eleanor let her know.

Jay's face went serious. "It is about Ophelia." Eleanor gasped.

"Is she ok?" She asked worried. Jay nodded.

"When I found out that Liam had left her in New York I called a friend from MI5, to make sure she was protected. He got her into safety in time." She told her.

"What about Nick? He is..." Eleanor questioned.

"He is the MI5 agent."

"Hold on a sec Nick is working for MI5, why..."

"Standard protocol. Usually, they send people to check on potential dating partners and protect them." Jay explained. Eleanor needed a few moments to process that.

"However he owed me a favour so he went to New York kept an eye on her, so that he could get her out when I asked him to." Shock was now written clearly over Eleanor's face."How ..." She started, but got directly cut off.

"That's not important, what is important is that Ophelia is pregnant and that Nick is not the father." Eleanor took in a sharp breath and sat down.

Jasper had just finished dressing, when Beck showed up. He gave Jasper a quick nod, before he went to knock at the door.

"I wouldn't do that, if I were you." Jasper let him know. Beck's eyebrows rose slightly.

"And why is that?" He asked almost provoking. Jasper ignored it.

"If you want your head to be ripped off by Jay, fine, go ahead." Beck sighed at that and dropped his already risen hand. An awkward silence emerged.

"So they kicked you out of the room as well?" Beck finally asked. Jasper nodded simply.

"You did good yesterday." Jasper usually knew what to say, but for some reason this was beyond awkward even for him. Now it was Beck turn to simply nod. Suddenly the door opened and Jay stuck out her head.

"Jasper if you could come inside!?" She demanded and glared at Beck for a second.

"Let him in we could use a voice of reason!" she heard Eleanor from behind and Beck made his way in.

"Hey! I am a voice of reason!" Jay complained. Before closing the door behind her. They told the other two about Ophelia's pregnancy.

"Just because it isn't Nick's, doesn't mean it is Liam's." Jasper gave to consider.

"But if it is he would have a right to know." Beck added.

"And make him or her the third in line after of the throne of England, after Robert and Liam." Jay asked perplex. The others looked at in a mix of surprise and confusion. It took only a moment, until she realised why.

"I had Robert's DNA test with yours and Liam's and you are both King Simons children." She explained quickly. She could Eleanor pulling a strong face, how she tried not to cry at the reveal, that her father really was her father. Suddenly the door got ripped open.

"Mum wants to see us." He explained to everyone. "What are you all doing here, together? Did I miss a meeting or something" he added slightly confused. Beck, Eleanor and Jasper shared a quick look, but it was Jay who answered.

"Beck and I wanted to go for a walk in the gardens and we were wondering if Len wanted to join us, and I don't think Jasper has left this room last night." She explained, without a trace of uncertainty in her voice. Robert nodded and let them to the dining room.

The others followed him. Jasper and Eleanor formed the end. Eleanor glared at him. He knew what she was thinking.

"She is the most honest person in the world, with too many secrets to keep." he explained. They walked into the room, where Liam, the Queen and Mr. Hill were already waiting for them.

"There you are." She exclaimed. "We have to discuss the new security arrangements." She explained further. "Mr. Hill will take over as new Head of Security. I guess Mr. Zimmer you won't mind, being reassigned to Robert?" She asked Phil, who nodded in agreement.

"Jasper, Mr. Hill informed me that you were considering to leave. Is that still accurate?" She continued. Knowing she hit more than one person's nerves in the room.

"I will stay as long as I am welcomed." He simply stated. No one protested.

"Jasper will stay with me." Liam declared. The Queen was about to nod, when Eleanor cut in: "Bagsy!"

"You can't call bagsy on Jasper!" Liam argued back outraged.

"Well I just did, deal with it big brother." Jasper just stood awkwardly in the middle. Just a few days ago Liam had tried to beaten him up and Eleanor wanted him to leave for forever. Now they were fighting over him. This world truly was a crazy place.

"Sorry honey, but bagsy rules." The Queen stated simply. "We will try to rehire Marcus for you." She offered weakly.

"That would be it for now. Robert, Liam, Eleanor we will do a TV statement in a bit, Rachel will get you all the important information."

"Are we still needed?" Jay cut in. The Queen shook her head and Jay and Beck made their way out.

"The plane will land soon, can you come with me?" She asked him quietly.

"Of course. We still don't really have a strategy." He added sighing.

"We got a 30 minute drive to work on one." She smiled at him unconvincingly.

"Where is Ria?" he suddenly wondered. "Playing with her new best-friend, Sara." She told him smiling.

* * *

The ride had been silent. Jay was staring out of the car. She felt Beck's glare bore into her side.

"What?" she finally asked, turning around.

"Why did you lie to Robbie?" he asked. For some reason the question took her off guard. She shrugged.

"As more people know as harder it is to keep the secret. And he has enough on his plate already." She explained. Beck stayed quiet for a moment.

"If that's your story." He then let her be. It wasn't that she liked to lie, but she had learned, that to know, also meant responsibility. And if that meant lying she was ready to do it, even if it was towards Robert.

After they arrived it took another 15 minutes for the car doors to open and Ophelia and Nick slid in. Nick must have told her since Ophelia didn't seemed surprised to see her, although both furrowed their eyes at the sight of Beck.

"It is fine, he knows and is here to help." Jay explained. "I am sorry for your loss Ophelia." She continued. Ted Price had died the night before. Ophelia nodded weakly.

"Thank you, but that is not why you are here is it?" She asked.

"No, it isn't you will be welcomed in the place, but under constant surveillance. If you'd like to see your father..."

"I don't think I can do that." Ophelia interrupted. "Nor will I be able to take the offer of the place." She continued, her voice determined. Jay nodded.

"Then we will have to increase the number of security details." She let Ophelia know.

"Why?"

"Why? Because the people are furious. And although the palace is certain, that you don't have any fault in that, it doesn't mean the people believe it. And then there is also the fact, that you are pregnant." Jay explained. Ophelia closed her eyes for a brief moment.

"Is it Liam's?" Jay softly asked. Her head shot up, but she bowed it again just as quickly.

"You don't owe us an answer, but you should tell him." Beck added. "You should know, that Liam is King Simon's son, so if he is the father, you are carrying the third in line after Robert and Liam." The two looked at her in utter confusion and shock.

"Did you just say...?" Nick started.

"Yes, he is alive, but that is a different story. Ophelia, I can only imagine, how hard this is, but you have to make a decision, if it is his." Jay confirmed. Now tears were running down her face.

Nick was about to take her into his arms, when he jerked away in the last moment, remembering that he had just days ago had told her his true identity. Beck on the other hand was staring at Jay again. He had known back, when she had turned up at his doorstep in the middle of the night.


	15. Chapter 15

**So this turned out a little different the originally planned. I hope you'll enjoy it anyway. :) Have fun!**

* * *

It had been almost a week, since Ophelia had returned. She still hadn't told Liam about her pregnancy and the others, Beck and Eleanor in particular had problems to keep it that way. After some convincing from Len, Ophelia had agreed to stay in the palace.

Nick had been assigned to be Liam's security detail for the time being. Beck had been staying in one of the guest rooms as well. He was determined to help, with the entire situation.

Cyrus, was a mess. He got sicker every day. The doctors, said, it had more to do with his mental situation, then the cancer itself. Ria and Sara were playing together almost 24/7 and were more then delighted, when Eleanor invited them to go horse-riding.

Jasper and Mr. Hill had been trying to build up a new security system and with did triple security checks, with all staff. Jay gladly helped them. Robert being alive, had brought a riot in the country and the entire world. People had come to love the monarchy even more.

The Queen had announced further that there would be a garden party, to celebrate Robert's life. The press and the people were only on a need to know basis, about what had happened in the past year.

* * *

It knocked on the door. "Come in!" Jay shouted. Ophelia, carefully opened the door.

"Hi." It almost sounded shy. Jay simply smiled. "Do you want a cup of tea?" Ophelia shook her head and closed the door behind her.

"In Monaco you told me if I ever needed help, with this world, I could come to you for help." She started, uncertainty still in her voice.

"Of course, how can I help?" Jay responded. Ophelia sat down and looked at her womb.

"I..." She started but needed to pause herself, to find the right words.

"I saw, what it did to Liam and Len, I don't think, that I can do it." She told her quietly, a tear rolling down her cheek. Not sure how to respond to that, Jay took her into her arms and started to whisper soothing words.

"I don't know what to do." She declared under loud sobs.

"I know, I know." Jay started to stroke her head. "It is your decision, what you do. No one would blame you, if you'd said that you don't want anything to do with this monarchy, especially, now. The question is, do you want to do that to Liam, keep his child from him?" Ophelia looked up.

"So you are saying, I should tell him, become his wife and life happily ever after?" She asked sarcastically.

"No, I said that, you should tell him. We life in the bloody 21st century. Everything is possible. I am the last person, that would tell you to bind you life to another person for the rest of your life, just because you are pregnant. I learned from my mistakes. Trust me." Ophelia nodded slightly at that and quickly dried her tears, when it knocked again.

Jasper didn't wait for an answer and just entered. "Samantha called and we got a major problem." He announced, closely followed by a just as grim looking Eleanor and Beck.

"Our parents, they are here to end it, to kill the entire royal family. At this garden party." Jay took in a sharp breath.

"We need to cancel!"

"It is too late for that." Jasper explained.

"Does she know how they get in?"

"Someone of the guest, will or rather has given them access." Jasper let them know.

"Ok, I will find them, you guys gotta go, or they will get suspicious. Be careful!" Jay ordered them and got out her computer. She started opening her programme of facial recognition and connected it with palace security cameras. On a different one, she pulled up a guest list.

"How can we help?" Beck asked for him and Ophelia. She looked at them for a second and pushed the computer over.

"Cross out all who are here alone. She told them, going back to the other computer. They obeyed, without further questions. "Still to many!" Beck told her.

"Ok, everyone with kids and married." She continued, while searching for the faces. They couldn't have come in with a fake ID, since security protocols were still high. It was also the reason, that Jasper had used his correct name.

"We are down to 20." Ophelia stated. Jay looked over

"Fine, everyone that has at least two plus people, and at least one male and one female." This was dangerous, since the chances of overlooking someone where higher, but they didn't have time. The party had started over half an hour ago.

"Three." Ophelia let her know. Jay turned around again. And knew immediately who of them it was. She cursed under her breath.

"I should have known." The other two looked at her in surprise, while Jay got up. "It is the Deputy Prime Minister." She explained.

"Why would she want that?"

"She has a bodyguard and a secretary with her. She never does. Further she and Fueller went to the same university. Jay quickly informed the bodyguard in front of her door the give the information to the other bodyguards, but before he could obey he started running.

The others shared a confused look before following him. A minute later they found themselves in one of the bigger rooms. What was presented in front of her could have been the scene of a movie.

A woman and a man were held down on the ground by a bunch of security details. A gun a few steps aside from them. The woman was sobbing, but the man's expression stern.

A few step behind them she could make out another woman, her hands clapped over her mouth in shock.

To her right side however, she could see Eleanor struggling with someone, who was trying to move her away from a motionless body. It took Jay a few seconds to realise, that her worst nightmares had become true.

She stumbled over to him. There was blood everywhere. Another bodyguard was kneeing next to him pressing his own jacket on the bullet wound. She looked at him and nothing else mattered.

She couldn't hear Eleanor's devastated screams, or the fight she put up and was losing. The rest of the royal family had been secured before. She slowly took his hand into hers. His eyes flattered open at her touch.

"Stay with me ok! Just stay with me!" She begged him. He gave her a brave smile, before curling his mouth into a painful state. "I love you, you know that." he told her and she nodded.

"You are not going to die, do you understand?! You are not allowed to die. I can't do this again. You promised me!" She pleaded. He got paler by the second. It took another five minutes for an ambulance to arrive.

When they wouldn't let her drive with them she collapsed into Beck's arms. Who tried his best to calm her with soothing words. It was then, when they led away, the two people responsible. She loosed herself from him and step in front of them.

"Long time no see." The man greeted her. Jay had problems repressing her fury, but for the first time, she looked her father straight in the eyes.

"If he dies, I will end you." She let him know. He gave an arrogant smirk at that. Which was enough for Jay and she punched him right in the face. No-one held her back. She then gave the way free, so that the others could take him away. Her mother's eyes were full of tears.

"Honey, I never..." She started but cut off by her daughter's sharp voice. "Save it." Jay nodded and they took her mother away as well. She took a deep breath, trying to wipe away her tears.

"Let's get to the hospital." Beck told her, taking her into his arms and leading the way to the cars.


	16. Chapter 16

**I hope you will enjoy this chapter, there will be a surprise "guest star" ;) Have fun!**

* * *

Jay was a mess. Everything else would have been a complete understatement. They had brought Jasper into surgery a few hours ago. No one had told her how things were going. Beck and Ophelia tried their best to calm her down, sharing worried looks.

About an hour ago, the first paparazzi had started to camp outside the hospital. The only update the public had gotten was, that there had been an attack on the royal family, that they were fine and that one of the bodyguards was injured badly. It took another two hours until a doctor finally came to talk with her.

She immediately jumped out of her seat, closely followed by Beck and Ophelia. "Are you Mr. Frost's sister?" He asked. Jay nodded.

"The surgery went well. That however doesn't mean he is out of life's danger. The next 48 hours will be crucial. We might even have to go into surgery again." He explained. She nodded, trying to hold the tears back once again.

"Thank you, can I see him?" She questioned.

"Yes, of course. Second floor, room 48." He told her before he nodded to Beck and Ophelia and left for his next patient. They made their way there in silence.

In front of the door she stopped for a moment. She then took a deep breath and opened it. She could feel Beck's supporting hand on her back, when she stepped through the door. Jasper was lying on the bed, a bunch of machines connected to him. He looked pale.

She took a few more steps into the room, until she reached his bed. With her hand she stroke away a strain of his hair. With the other one she took his hand and held on to it. The other two looked at them in stunned silence. Ophelia closed the door silently behind them.

* * *

Eleanor walked up and down the little room she was locked in with the rest of her family. If they weren't let out soon she would go insane.

She felt, as if history was repeating itself. Last time she had been in here it was her father who had been attack, by his very own head of security. Just that this time no one of the royal family had actually been hurt, because her very own security detail was ready to give his life for her.

Neither of them had expected, that Jasper's parents would get in with the Deputy Prime Minister. So when they did, Jasper had pulled his gun in a matter of seconds. However so had his father.

He had aimed for her, but Jasper had pushed her to the ground within a heartbeat. After that a dozen of other security details had stormed in. Then it everything that happened around her became a blur.

All she saw was him lying in her arms, bleeding to a possible death and there was nothing she could do. The last things he had told her, before another security detail had pulled her away, towards the bunkers, was that he loved her.

Was that really supposed to end like that? After everything they had been through? Did he even mean it? Did she care? All she wanted at the moment, was that he was well and alive. Nothing else mattered.

"Would you please sit down Len! You are driving us crazy!" Robert asked her annoyed.

"If it was Jay out there, you would have beaten every single guard down, so shut up." She hissed back.

"She is still out there don't you think I am not worrying?" He asked.

"Well you don't look worried."

"Beck is with her she will be fine." He simply answered.

Suddenly the door opened and they all got up at once. James entered the room with Sara and Ria on his hands. The girls looked terrified.

"What is going on?" Ria sobbed. How do you explain a six year old, that her uncle was in the hospital, because he got shot by her grandfather.

The Queen took the lead. "Come here honey." She told her and opened her arms. James locked the door behind them and signalled Sara to take a seat.

The Queen had now taken Ria into her arms and had sat her into her lap. The others slowly fell back into their own seats as well. Even Eleanor sat down, not wanting to scare the girls even more.

"Your Uncle Jasper got injured and is now in the hospital. Your Mum is with him." She explained softly. Ria nodded slowly.

"Why are we here?" she kept asking.

"Because someone tries to hurt us and here we are safe. And so are you!" She insured the little girl.

"What about Mum and Uncle Beck? They are unsafe." She continued asking.

"They are under protection. But your Mum insisted on staying with Jasper and Beck is making sure she takes of herself as well." Eleanor jumped in for the Queen. Ria nodded in understanding and curled up in the Queen's lap. No one protested this time about people outside the royal family being here.

* * *

It had been two days, since Jasper had been shot. Jay hadn't left the hospital. She simply had requested her computer being brought into the hospital by the palace staff. She hadn't slept either.

Ophelia had returned to the palace, which to their own surprise had been possible. Beck however had stayed with her. Making sure, that she would drink and eat.

"Jay you gotta sleep." He told her for the hundredth time.

"I am fine! Just get me another coffee will you?!" She asked him, not looking up from what she was doing.

"You haven't slept in the past two days. Just sleep a little. Please! I will wake you up, as soon something changes." He promised, worry all over his face. Finally she looked up.

"I am fine ok?! I have slept way less before. I don't..." The door opened and inside stepped the last person she had expected to see. Her eyes widened in shock. "What the bloody hell are you doing here Josh?" She asked her ex-husband, her voice dangerously calm.

"I saw what happened on the news." He explained. "Where is Ria? She is my daughter after all"

She snorted. "Right, now you care?" She couldn't hide her sarcasm. She hadn't had seen him in the past three months and now he dared just showing up on her brothers hospital bed?

"Of course I do. Apparently you can't take of her properly." He attacked her.

"Hell yes I can. I raised her practically by myself Josh. You hardly were there, ever. You don't have the right to be here. Now get out, before I call security." The anger now clear in her voice.

"You can't keep her from me." He argued "I am her father."

"And I got full custody. I gave you and your parents every chance to see her although I didn't had to. But you didn't take it. So deal with it!" She felt her temper slowly losing control. She blamed her sleeplessness and the caffeine.

"Josh," Beck made himself noticeable. She had almost forgotten that he was there. "Her brother got shot and she hasn't slept in days. If I were you, I would leave. Not just for her sake, but your own. You don't want to risk another scandal do you?" his voice was calm, as if he was talking about the weather.

Josh shot him a look, to then turn around to Jay. "I am sorry, I hope your brother is better soon." He let her know, before leaving. Jay's eyes became big at that and her mouth slightly gaped open.

She turned towards Beck who looked satisfied with himself. "You got blackmail on him?" She asked astonished. "I learned from the best." he smirked at her.

"I thought that isn't part of your nature." She repeated his words. "It isn't, but no one is treating you like that." He stated. At that Jay put her computer down, got up and hugged him tightly. They stood there for a few minutes, just holding each other.

"Thank you," she whispered "for being here with me."

"Always."

Eleanor had 6 security details, pushing her a way towards the hospital entrance. It had been almost three days, since the attack and they had finally allowed her to see Jasper.

She opened the door to his room quietly. She had to stop herself, from gasping, when she entered. He looked horrible. She let her glance wander around the room. Opposite to the bed was a couch, on which Beck sat, with Jay curled upon his side sleeping.

He must have woken up when she had entered. He carefully got up and placed his jacket under Jay's head. Eleanor had made her way towards Jasper, looking at him in desperation. He couldn't die, he just couldn't.

"He had another surgery a few hours ago. They believe he will be out of the woods soon, as far as they aren't anymore complications." He let her know. She nodded slightly, trying to hold back the tears. She was surprised, that there were some left to begin with.

She looked over to Jay. "Don't wake her, it took me over two days to get her to sleep." He told her and she nodded and guided her full attention back to Jasper.

"You love him don't you?" He asked her carefully after a few minutes of silence. She didn't look up or react. She didn't know. She didn't want to, but somewhere deep down, she knew, that he was right.

"Maybe." Was all she said, still not lifting her gaze to meet him. That way she couldn't see his sad smile.

"It is ok Len. If you love him." Finally she met his eyes. They weren't angry or disappointed, like she expected them to be.

"I only want you to be happy" he continued. She nodded, tears beginning to fall down her cheeks.

"What about your happiness?" She asked.

"From all of you, I am the least person you have to worry about being happy." He couldn't avoid his gaze wandering towards Jay at that.

Five hours later, Liam and the Queen had visited and left, since they had to return and help Robert prepare the next press-conference. Jay had woken up and Beck and Eleanor had convinced her with united powers, to go back to the palace. She had agreed, under the condition, to come right back after she had slept, showered and that they Eleanor would call her right away, if his condition changed.

She was now sitting in a car with Beck, that was bringing her to the palace. They were both lost in their thoughts, when it suddenly banged. Jay felt the seatbelt cutting into her flesh and her head banging against the car door, before everything went black.


	17. Chapter 17

**Thank you for your lovely comments and theories. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Although I first wasn't sure about it I really had a lot of fun writing it :)**

* * *

Sighing Eleanor laid down the newspaper. It had been four hours since Jay and Beck had left. She was surprised, that Jay hadn't texted her yet, but figured, that she probably had been tiered enough to go to bed right away.

She looked at Jasper. He looked so peaceful, so calm, so vulnerable, things he hardly was, when conscious. She still wasn't quite over the fact, that one of her best friends was Jasper's sister.

It finally began to make sense now. Why she kept his identity a secret, why he was able to calm her down at Holden's party, why she didn't say a word, about him trying to steal the diamond. These two would do everything to protect each other. Just like her and Liam.

Lost in her own thoughts she didn't realise, how Jasper slowly started opening his eyes. It took him a moment to take in his surroundings.

"Hey beautiful." He whispered with a hoarse voice. Eleanor jumped, shocked to hear his voice.

"Hey!" she answered in relief.

"How are you feeling?"

"As if I was shot. Are you ok?" He replied.

"Yes. How much do you remember?"

"My father pointing a gun at you and me trying to protect you. After that it is just a blur." She nodded, trying to hide her disappointment. That he didn't remebered, what he had told her. Or was it all just a lie, told in the heat of the moment, because he thought he would die? For once he was to week to notice.

"Did anyone else get hurt? Is Jay ok?" he asked.

"No one else got hurt. Except your father. I heard that Jay broke his nose." He snorted and small proud smile found his lips, but he gave no further comment.

"She was here for the past three days. Beck and I had basically force her to go back to the palace." She explained his sister's absence.

"I was out for three days?" he asked surprised, trying to sit up. Eleanor pushed him back down gently.

"Yes, so you should stay in bed. I'll get a doctor to check on you." She let him know and got up. She had almost reached the door when he spoke up.

"There is one more thing I remember." She turned around to face him.

"I love you." He simply stated. Eleanor took in a deep breath and tried to keep the tears in. She simply nodded, gave him a quick smile and exited to find a doctor. It only took her seconds. She decided to stay outside and let the doctor do his job.

She used the time to collect her thoughts. He loved her he really did and she just left him in the room with nothing but a nod. She wasn't prepared for that. Why had no one prepared her for something like that. Yes he had told her when he was shot, but she thought that that was the only reason why. That know that he was awake again he would deny it. But he hadn't.

Suddenly she remembered her promise towards Jay and got out her phone. She dialled her number and waited. The call went straight to voicemail. That was weird. Jay wanted to be reachable at all times. She had never been directly let to the voicemail.

She tried Beck next. Voicemail again. This was more than strange. What the hell was going on.

Next she called Liam after to rings he took up. "Please tell me you got good news." he greeted her.

"Yes, Jasper just woke up. Could you go and tell Jay?" She asked. Liam was stunned for a moment.

"I thought Jay is still at the hospital." He wondered confused. Now Eleanor was truly worried. What the bloody hell had happened?

"She and Beck left four hours ago Liam. They should have returned by now."

"They haven't! Have you tried calling them?" Liam asked concerned.

"Straight to voicemail." Eleanor told him now close to hysteria.

"Ok calm down Lenny. I'll have the car checked, they can't be just gone." He tried to reassure her, but they both knew that by now everything was possible.

* * *

Everything hurt. She felt the blood pumping through her veins. For some reason she didn't dare to open her eyes. Something told her, that this wasn't the palace. She tried to recall what had happened. The car, the bang and then nothing, but pain.

It wasn't a hospital either, it was too quiet. Jay slowly opened her eyes and was greeted with nothing but darkness. Slowly she tried to sit up. Every muscle in her seemed to fight it. When she finally managed to sit up she heard movement. Someone breathed unregularly next to her.

Beck, her mind yelled.

With her hands, she tried to find, where he was lying. After a few moment they touched something soft. His stomach. From there on she found her way up to his face.

"Hey, hey you gotta wake up." She told the person next to her. He jerked up.

"Beck?" She asked carefully.

"Yeah, Jay?" Came the response after a moment. She nodded, but then remembered that he couldn't see her.

"Yes. I am here. Are you ok?"

"You mean except the feeling that a car drove into us? Yes! I am ok. What about you?"

"Same." She gave back, trying to orientate herself, while Beck tried to sit up himself.

Suddenly the door got ripped open and four men walked in. "Get up!" one of them ordered. Neither of the moved an inch. So they came for them and pulled them with them.

Jay and Beck both tried to fight them, unsuccessfully. The men didn't say anything further. After a while Jay gave up fighting. Shortly after Beck followed her example.

Jay knew, that the best option out wasn't fighting or strength, but her head. She memorized every door, every hallway they past.

They were led into a giant office. The chair behind the desk turned away from the door. This was absolutely ridiculous. She glared over too Beck seeing the exact same reaction her face must have been having.

"What is this a James Bond movie?" She couldn't hold back the comment. This scene was just too movie like. Slowly the man in the chair turned around. Jay had almost expected him to have a white cat in his arms, but he didn't.

She recognised him immediately. It was Sebastian Fueller. "Lady Ashville, Lord Beckwith." He greeted them ignoring her comment or the fact that they were both restrained.

"It is so nice of the two of you to come by." He continued.

"You are probably asking yourselves why you are here. Well I am willing to let you know. I am sure we can agree, that we got of the wrong foot." He smiled at them, as if they were old friends, that hadn't seen each other in a long time.

At first Jay had thought, that they were hijacked, because someone thought, that they were part of the royal family, since they were using a car of theirs. He walked up to her now, circling around her. He definitely had seen to many action movies, Jay thought to herself.

"You did quite some work Lady Ashville. I have to say I am impressed!"

"Is that supposed to make me feel better?" She asked, not even thinking of playing the little scared woman.

"I don't expect it to, but it most definitely was a compliment." He stated. "I would like, you to work for me." He continued. Jay was stunned at that. What the hell was the guy thinking?

"Is kidnapping the way you are always hiring your employees?" She gave back.

"No. They come themselves. It is the money that has an great affect on people" He shrugged.

"You have an exceptionally talent, Jay. You could do so much with it. We could be great together." He tried to peruse her. She snorted.

"You are a psychopath. Who tried to kill Prince Robert, and killed the King of England, just for the sake of Chaos." Beck spit at him.

"Uhh that hurts. I didn't kill anyone."

"Right you let other people do the dirty work for you." Jay supported Beck.

"You got it all wrong." Fueller scolded them. "Chaos is fun, that is true. It gets you to control the masses, but first you need the rich and powerful. And how do you get to them?" He asked and actually waited for them to answer it.

Jay cursed herself for not realising it before. She should have known. It was the one thing that they were all so good in.

"Hmm?" Fueller asked still expecting.

"Knowledge." Jay answered her face grim.

"Well done. Someone learned." He cheered. The door opened behind them.

"Mr. Fueller, your five o'clock appointment is here." A woman told him he nodded.

"You excuse me. Please think about my offer." With that he left and Jay and beck where brought back to their cell.


	18. Chapter 18

**I actually intended to use flashbacks in this chapter, but it kind didn't fit. So there will be probably some in the next one. I hope you Enjoy! :)**

* * *

"What do you mean with disappeared?" Robert shouted at the poor police Inspector.

"I am" he stuttered, not expecting such an extreme response from the Prince.

"Thank you for the information Inspector. We would like MI5 and Royal Security to work with you in the case. Lady Ashville has valid information and is with that a good source for everyone, that wants us harm. I am sure you understand that." The Queen stepped in.

"Of course, your Majesty." The inspector agreed. "Good, off you go." He bowed in front of them and left. Robert had sat down, his head in his hands. Helena watched her son carefully and sat down next to him.

"We will find them." She promised.

"What if there is nothing left to find?" he asked completely terrified.

"If they wanted to kill them they wouldn't have disappeared. Further Jay is one of the smartest if not the smartest person I have ever met. Killing her would be simply stupid." Robert snorted in agreement.

"What about Beck?" he finally asked. "Why didn't they leave him in the car or for death?"

"Because Jay is just is stubborn as hell and if they really want her for something they won't get it just like that." The Queen sighed. Robert looked up.

"Great, that is just great." He stood up again and started walking around in the room.

* * *

"You can't!" Eleanor argued.

"She is my sister. I can." Jasper shot back.

"Three hours ago you were still unconscious. To get up or worse, leaving the hospital would be plain stupid. You can hardly sit up Jasper." Eleanor gave back. This argument had been going on since half an hour now. He leaned back for a moment, when his eyes spotted Jay's computer.

"Fine, can you at least give me her computer?" gave up. She furrowed her brows, but did as told, since he was finally giving in.

"Okay, how do you plan on getting in? She is like a genius. I doubt she will leave it unprotected." He nodded at that, which didn't stop him from trying.

"She changes her password at least once a week. Completely randomly." He tried and tried. Eleanor wasn't sure if he really thought that he could succeed or if he was trying to avoid her. Since she still hadn't said it back.

She just wanted to say something, when the door behind them opened and Ophelia came in with Ria on the hand.

"Uncle Jasper!" She shouted and run towards him on to the bed.

"Hey there!" he greeted back, putting the computer down and took her into his arms, ignoring the pain the movement caused. Ria looked him up and down a few times before giving her final statement

"You are alive." He smirked at that slightly, before glaring at Ophelia to see if Ria knew the truth.

Her eyes said no. He had hoped that this was something he had never to do. How do you explain your six year old niece, that her mother had been kidnapped and that you couldn't do a fuck about it, because you were chained to a hospital bed.

"What is it?" Ria asked. For a moment he was astonished. Ria looked the exact same way Jay had in her age. He found the same curious, knowing eyes looking at him.

"Sit down." He ordered and made space, so that she could sit beside him. She moved quickly and looked at him with expecting eyes. He took one more moment before started.

"You know, that your Mum is the smartest right?" he asked. Ria nodded.

"Do you want me to lie to her? Because that is not going to work." She told him with knowing eyes. He tried to hide another smirk.

"No, you shouldn't lie to your Mum, not just because lying is wrong, but because she will know that you are lying pretty much right away." She nodded in agreement and let him continue.

"So, your Mum and Beck were kidnapped by really bad people." He really didn't know how to tell her any differently, then straight out." Her little mouth gapped open, trying to process the just given information. "She is smart, she will find a way out. She always does. Everyone is looking for her and as soon as I am cleared to get out of here so will I." He tried to reassure her.

She nodded, all amusement washed from her face. She curled up on his side and started crying silently. Jasper took her into his arms, whispering soothing words. Eleanor and Ophelia watched the two in awe, and concern for their friends.

* * *

Jay was curled up into Beck's side. They hadn't said a word, since they had woken up. It wasn't cold, but at that moment they were the only thing the other one had to hold on to. It gave them an unspoken hope.

"What are you going to do?" he finally broke the silence. She needed a few moment to answer.

"Do you really think so low of me?" she asked, without any hatred.

"That is not what I meant." He corrected himself "They won't give you a choice. I doubt that the guy will stop at anything, including torture." She thought a moment about that.

"Still not going to do it." He nodded.

"Promise me you won't do anything." She didn't had to ask what he was talking about this time. He wasn't talking about herself this time, but himself. Did he really just tell her, that she should let him be tortured and not do anything against it. But before she could respond the door opened again and she got pulled up again and let to the office, Beck following close behind. They got led back into a different office this time.

"Ahh, have you decided?" Fueller asked, when he realised that they had arrived.

"My answer is: No!" She stated simply.

"I expected that." He smiled. And nodded towards the guards that were restraining Beck to move him towards a chair. Beck and Jay locked eyes the entire way. She could see it in his eyes, him pleading not to get weak for him. She nodded slightly, agony all over face.

"Jay, you are really missing out here. I wanted to do this the easy way. But you leave me no choice." He let her know.

"What do you need me for anyway?" Jay asked to win time.

"I knew your curiosity would set in sooner or later." He made a dramatic pause.

"To control the rich and powerful you need knowledge, like you figured pretty quickly and most importantly blackmail. For blackmail I need access. And access is so much easier if I don't have to hack into your security systems. Which, if I remember correctly, are used by most governments, secret services and private companies around the globe."

She took in a deep breath. "Well they were all modified by them once more, I don't have access." She argued back.

"Oh, please that is the best you can come up with? We both know you built in backdoors, everyone would do. Which brings me to the one thing I don't understand. Why don't you use it?" He seemed genuinely curious.

Jay hated it. He was right of course she had built in backdoors. Just in case she would ever need them. Everyone did. "Because I am a good person." She shot back.

"Funny thing, considering your parents are both master criminals and your brother is or was one." He had her. The mentioning of her brother made her fight her chains once more. Fueller just smiled at the development of things. She fought until she met Beck's eyes. Reminding her, that she was exactly doing as Fueller wanted.

"So why do you despise me so much, but haven't instead been working for me before?" Jay had calmed down and was now looking him into the eyes.

"Because my brother was willing to give it all up for me. He was willing to let his morals go, to sell his soul, so that I wouldn't sell mine under any circumstances. He wanted to give me a life, even if it meant he had to live one he despises." She explained proud with a strong voice.

"And that is the difference between us. I experienced kindness, love and acceptance, when I expected it the least. And I am willing to give all of that back. I don't know what made you into the human being you are, but we always have a choice. You chose to use your power for yourself. I chose to use for those I love." She ended and locked her jaw.

"That is heart-warming, but not helping your cause." One of the man pressed her down on a chair to work on the computer and opened her chains.

"Now would you open up your security systems for us and everything the internet has to offer?" Fueller asked in an ugly high pitched fake kind voice.

"No." She gave back. "Fine." He nodded at the men standing next to Beck. He hit Beck with an electro shocker and Jay flinched. But Beck just shook his head at her. She didn't do a thing, watching them proceed. Agony all over her face.

* * *

They had been missing for three days now. Jasper had been allowed to come back to the palace under strictest rules a day before. He still was lying in bed most of the time on extreme painkillers. But now he had made his way up towards one of the living rooms.

There, Ria was watching TV, Ophelia and Eleanor sitting next to her. Eleanor noticed him coming in and got immediately to support him. Ria had hardly talked to anyone, since they had disappeared, but they all agreed, that she was handling it better then anyone in her age would have. She sure as hell was way more mature then her age would suspect.

Suddenly the Queen came stormed in, in fury. Eleanor couldn't remember the last time she had seen her mother that angry, which meant a lot since she seemed always angry at Eleanor.

"We got a problem." She announced. They all looked at her in worry. She was just about to speak again, when they heart a voice from the other room.

"She is my daughter. You have no right to keep her here." Josh shouted presumably at Robert.

"She is in best hands here. Her brother is here." He tried to argue.

"I am very sorry your Highness, but sadly the contract says, that he has in a case like this full custody." Josh's lawyer tried to keep the peace They finally had made their way into the room.

Jasper had a hard time not running over and punching this son of a bitch. But his health and is sense knew that that would only cause more damage so he tried to behave.

The Queen snapped out the contract form Josh's lawyer and went through it. Ria was now sitting on Ophelia's hip watching the adults fight in front of her. She was watching carefully.

Helena looked up from the contract after a few minutes and turned around sighing, her face grim. She didn't have to say a thing. They all knew what had happened. The Queen ordered a maid to pack Ria's things.

Then she turned back to Josh. "We will fight this! And when Jay is back, you will pay." Helena told him full of certainty.

"Come here honey." Josh waved Ria to him. Uncertain she looked at Ophelia who sat her down slowly. Ria made her way towards her father. She stopped in front of everyone and they all pulled her into a tight hug, telling her that things would be alright soon and that they were sorry. The last person was Jasper. He bowed down to her and stroke away a strain of her hair.

"We will find you. You are going to be okay." He told her and gave her a kiss on the forehead. Josh needed to call for her several times, before she loosened her grip around Jasper's neck and left with her father. At door she turned around one more time and waved goodbye.

It was the moment Ophelia made a decision.

Jasper cursed under his breath and would have done nothing rather than destroy something. It was only Eleanor's hand on his back, which brought him back to reality. She shoved him back to the room they had watched TV just minutes ago.

It was still on and Eleanor had just taken the remote when Jasper shouted "Hold on!" She froze looking at him expectantly. "I know the password."

* * *

It had been four days in hell. Jay had broken after two days seeing her friend being tortured over and over again. She had started working on his request. Slowly. He knew, that she was trying to win time and so did she. She wouldn't give him access. She was trying to find a way out. They all knew.

Beck lied next to her. They hadn't touched him since two days, but he still looked like a mess and they both knew that Fueller wouldn't have much more patience.

"I'll find a way out of here. I promise." She whispered to a still sleeping Beck. Then door was ripped open and his eyes fluttered open. She got up willingly. To her surprise they didn't take Beck with them.

For the first time since their first day she was back at the giant office. She wondered what she was doing here.

That was until she spotted her ex-husband with her daughter on his hand.


	19. Chapter 19

**Thank you so much for all the reviews they mean a lot. I hope this chapter isn't too confusing. If it is please let me know and I will try to explain things that are unclear in the next chapter. Enjoy :)**

* * *

He didn't react, but kept staring at Jay's computer. Eleanor looked at him in annoyance, trying to hide her nervosity. He typed something in and waited expectantly. A few moments later a rare smile spread across his lips. He closed his eyes and shook his head lightly in disbelief, that he had done it.

"I am in." He let her know.

"What? How did a movie tell you what her password was?" She asked confused.

"She knew we were in danger. All of us. So she choose something no-one would be able to crack just like that, except me."

"A movie?"

"Actually it is a song." Eleanor was even more confused now.

"When she was younger Jay was obsessed with Mary Poppins. I am not sure how many times I had to watch the movie with her. And her favourite song was of course Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious." He explained. Eleanor had to chuckle at that.

"Of course, she couldn't have chosen anything easy." He shook his head in agreeance. He started to call up her chronic. Eleanor sat down next to him and they started to search for clue as to where she could be.

* * *

 _A few months after Ria was born:_

Jay was overwhelmed by Monaco and by all the new people she had just met . Josh must have introduced her to at least to dozen, including the three people next in line for the throne of England.

She couldn't remember the last time she had felt that out of place. Uni was hard for her. She was way beyond the average age and still the class best. This was different. These people all knew each other since they were young. They all grew up with lots of money, not having to worry about a thing. If they screwed up, their parents would find a way to fix things.

She excused herself from the group, to phone Evelyn, a woman who had been hired to take care of Ria, when she was gone. Little did she know, what this woman would mean to her someday.

She tried to find her way to an empty hallway, but instead ran into two tangled body's. They were to busy with each other to realise her. She looked at them in shock for a moment. Jay could have sworn, that the man had just minutes ago introduced to his girlfriend, but that most certainly wasn't her.

By now they had realized her and jumped away from each other. It was silent for a moment. "I'll just," Jay started and turned around.

"If you tell anyone I will end you!" The girl threatened her. Jay stopped dead in her tracks and turned around again. She looked at the Princess for a moment before replying.

"My father abused me mentally and physically, I got knocked up with 18, am for the first time ever away from my daughter, had to marry her father to avoid a scandal in his family and life in foreign country, where I not know a single soul except him and his family. So good luck trying." Her voice stayed calm and she was on the verge of turning around again.

When Eleanor spoke up again. "Jay wasn't it?! I am Len." Eleanor reached out her hand to the girl she had just threatened. Jay looked at it suspiciously, before shaking it hesitantly.

"And that is Beck." Eleanor pointed at Beck.

"Hi." He greeted her. "We would really appreciate if you could not tell anyone what you just saw." He pleaded with her, shame for Eleanor's previous actions all over his face.

"What is wrong, about having a conversation with the Princess of England?" Jay gave back innocently and earned a dirty smirk from Eleanor for that.

"You know what Jay? You may not know a soul yet, but you sure as hell are winning the Princess of England over as friend." Jay looked stunned at her, whereas Eleanor linked arms with her and they made their way outside.

* * *

 _Today:_

"Mom!" Ria shouted, when she saw her mother standing in the doorway. She immediately ran towards her. Jay's guards had opened her handcuffs, so that she could pick her up. Jay fought hard to keep her eyes dry and buried her head in her daughter shoulder.

"Are you okay?" she whispered. The little girl nodded and looked her mother in the face.

"You don't look okay." She let her know. Jay smiled sadly and put her back down, but not letting go of her daughter's hand.

"I love family reunion's." Fueller's voice rose. "But we have to get back to business. Wouldn't you agree, Jay?" he asked innocently.

"You are insane!" she shouted and was on the verge at running towards him, but got hold back by two men.

"Ouch, and here I thought we had finally found something in common to work on. We don't want anything happen to this little sweetheart do we?"

"Don't you dare touch her!" She shouted back. "As long as you do as I say, that won't be necessary." He assured her. Josh hadn't said a word. But his face had fallen with every word. He apparently hadn't expected anything like this. They were lead to the room, she had worked before. Ria, sat right next to her, whereas she worked her way through the systems.

Jay's mind was spinning. In her head she was going through a million different options. All ending with Ria, Beck and her dead.

* * *

"Do you honestly believe, that he would be stupid enough, to keep her in one of the buildings?" Jasper asked Eleanor.

"Where else, the guy thinks he is invincible right?" Eleanor gave back. Tension had risen higher with in the last few hours. They only had found a program, she had been writing, but since they didn't understood it, it wasn't of any use for them. So they were know looking at all the building Fueller was owning. There were a lot.

"OK, let's say they didn't leave the country." Eleanor tried again.

"Fine." There were still 23 left. Eleanor snorted in exhaustion.

It knocked briefly on the door and the Queen stepped in. "We got a rough location on Ria she informed them.

"How is that?" Eleanor asked confused.

"I slipped a tracker in her pocket, before she left." Helena explained shrugging.

"Did you really expect me to give up that easily. He could disappear with her for all we know."

"Where is she?" Jasper asked. "

Glasgow." She replied. "God knows what he wants there." Jasper looked back at the map in front of them.

"I think I know." Jasper told them pointing towards Glasgow. "One of Fueller's facilities is there."

* * *

Jay knew what she was doing was dangerous, but she had run out of options. She was almost done. If she did that the whole world could become a massive chaos. She had played out as much time as possible. She pressed enter.

"I am done." She told Fueller. A smirk playing around his face. She took her daughter into her arms and made space for the man to try out his newest toy. He looked at numbers and plans of the UN for 15 minutes, before he decided he was bored and wanted to see some of the dirty things, the British Parliament had to offer. He tried to enter, but got kicked out immediately.

"What is that?" he asked through gritted teeth.

"It looks like your internet broke down." She told him calmly. He looked at her fouriously, snapped the gun of one of his security details and pointed it to Ria's head.

"Whatever you have done, fix it or she dies."

"You won't." she stated simply. "The internet is down everywhere, not just here. All satellites have experienced a recent break down. Unless you want the world falling in complete chaos in the next hour, we will stay alive. If you kill her I won't move a hand, nor when you torture her. I can start fixing it right away, but first, you will insure her and Beck's safety." Her voice was stern and didn't leave room for discussion.

His entire system was built on the internet and he knew it.

"Not gonna happen." He told her nevertheless.

He unlocked the safety of the gun and then everything happened fast.

The door was slammed in and Jay through Ria and herself to the ground. A few more shots were fired and then a man in a black uniform stormed towards. them.

"We are quit." He told Jay, while helping her and Ria up.

"What the hell took you so long? Is Jasper ok?" She shot back. While sitting back on the computer to type a few things. The uniformed man took of his masked, so that he wouldn't scare Ria any further.

"Nick!" Ria's arms shot up and around his neck. He picked her up with ease and looked at Jay.

"Yes, he is the one that found you. You can do this later." He told her. "Get Ria out! And find Beck! I will be there shortly." She let him know. He nodded and gave another masked man a quick order to stay with her. Jay fixed the satellite connections and restored it firewalls. She had turned Fueller's plan around.

Instead of opening the satellites up to him she closed them to all. She looked at the data he must had collected over the years. The amount of people he had blackmailed scared her.

Shortly after she had made way downstairs of the building. She saw Ria in Nick's arms standing next to Beck, who lied on a stretcher.

When he had spotted her she could the see the relieve wash over his face. She knew that hers was mirroring the exact same.

"Hey," she greeted him agony all over her face, she reached for his hand. Another paramedic came up and gave her and Ria shock blankets. She didn't know how thinks would continue, but they were safe.

For the first time in forever, she didn't feel as if she had to worry about anyone.


	20. Chapter 20

**_Thank you soooo much for you reviews they really mean a lot to me! Enjoy the next chapter :)_**

* * *

 _About a year ago:_

She wasn't sure how she had ended up at Beck's door, but here she was. After what felt like an eternity the door opened.

"Hey! What are you doing here?" He greeted, while jay pushed her way inside his mansion.

"Did you know?" She asked, while he helped her out of her jacket.

"You have to specify, I am afraid." He told her.

"Robert going back to the military." She looked at him in agony.

"No, but it doesn't surprise me." He told her honestly.

"Tea?" He asked. "Scotch!" he couldn't help but roll his eyes, but got them both a glass.

"How can you be so calm about that?" She asked him.

"He sees it as his obligation. Every King before him was in the army. You know him. He see serving them as his first and foremost responsibility." She groaned and Beck shot her a look. He knew immediately what had happened

"You broke up with him didn't you?!" he asked her carefully.

"Yes, kinda. I am at the beginning of a divorce, I don't need a long distance relationship with the future King of England packed on top of that." She explained and got out a weed cigarette, she had gotten from Eleanor's stash and lit it.

"Seriously?" Beck asked as if she was insane. She simply took a drag of the cigarette. She was just about to take a second, when Beck ripped it out of her hand and crushed it on the ground.

"Hey!" She complained. "I thought we had the same policy about drugs." He reminded her.

"Things are really messed up right know, so excuse me." They were silent for a moment.

"Where is your wife anyway?" She asked then. "Don't ask!" Beck gave back and took another sip of his scotch. Jay opened her mouth to give a comment, but Beck cut in before she could. "Don't even start." She was too drunk that night to drive home.

* * *

 _Today:_

It had been a week since they were back. They had talked to the police, different lawyers, they had even held a press conference. From the outside, they looked fine. They participated in various palace activities.

Cyrus had freely given up the throne three days ago. Helena and Robert were busy planning the coronation. Jasper was still healing, but had made immense progress. He was still far away from being cleared from coming back at work, but he used the time off for his sister and niece.

Ophelia had finally told Liam that she was expecting his child. He got mad and angry at her at first. They both had agreed to work something out together. Neither of them felt, the need of getting back together at the moment. Ted Pryce's treason and death were simply to fresh for that.

Jay, Ria and Beck where all attending therapy, in which Ria dealt the best with it. Beck and Jay hardly talked to anyone. When ever asked what had happened they went silent and no one dared to ask further questions. The only way they were capable of sleeping were sleeping pills.

Jasper had just gone to take a nap, Ria and Beck were playing cards and the rest of the royals were all busy with preparing. Jay saw it as her chance to finally escape the palace walls. She used the tunnels, since she didn't want anyone to know where she was going.

* * *

The Deputy Prime Minister had been locked up for almost two weeks. She was charged with treason. Police had been investigating her ever since. She was sitting in front of two officers, her lawyer next to her. She hadn't said a word.

They kept asking the same question, why did she help Mr. Frost get in. Since a week the question had slightly shifted to why did she help Sebastian Fueller. The door got ripped open and a man came in whispering something towards his colleagues. They got all up and excused themselves.

The Deputy PM and her lawyer exchanged looks, before the door opened again and a young woman stepped in.

"Jaylan Frost." She introduced herself.

"If you don't mind, I would like to speak with the Deputy PM alone." He was about to say something but the Deputy PM cut in before that.

"Would you give us a few minutes?" She asked politely, but determined. He nodded and made his way out. The two women stared at each other for a brief moment.

"The charges have been dropped." Jay broke the silence. "However I advise you to drop your claim of becoming Prime Minister." She continued.

"First I thought you worked together, because he offered you to become the highest political power in the country. I was wrong and I am sorry that I assumed, that you were working together with him." The other woman just nodded, not sure what to think about that. Jay got out a USB-flash drive and pushed it over to her.

"I would have done the same." She let her know. "If you decide to find your daughter, here are all the information you need. She is secured, by undercover MI5 agents at the moment." The Deputy Prime Minister looked at her in shock.

"How...?"

"I just do. I wanted to tell you myself, because" Jay had to pause herself. "I know how it feels if your daughter's safety is at danger. Find her, explain to her and tell the truth about her father." She advised her and got up.

"Good luck!" She exited and left an astonished former Deputy Prime Minister behind.

Jay wasn't done just yet. She looked at the woman that was know standing in front of her.

"Mum!" She greeted her. "Jay!" It was more a sob then everything else. Jay went on distance.

"Let's go!" She told her. She didn't look good. Jay could clearly see, what the two weeks without drugs had done to her mother. They walked a bit in silence.

"The royal family, never was a target were they?" Jay finally asked. Her mother looked at her in agony and tears started welling up in her eyes.

"I am so sorry Jay, you can't believe how sorry I am. I try to talk him out of it. I really did. But he only saw the money." She was begging her daughter to understand.

"But that isn't the reason you had to participate. You took part in it, because he had something on you." Her mother's eyes widened.

"You know?"

"Who is my father Mum?" They had stopped now. Her mother was crying for real now.

"He was a in the army, he was so different then your fat... then Jasper's father. His name was Allister Lacy." She let her daughter know. Jay took in a sharp breath.

"I got you out of there, because you are just as much a victim as Jasper and I. There is a drug rehabilitation centre. You will go there, get clean and then you might have a chance at getting to know your son, daughter and granddaughter. One slip up and you will be in prison. Do you understand?" She asked. Her mother nodded.

* * *

The past night Jay had run out of sleeping pills. It weren't just the memories of the kidnapping that were keeping her awake that night. It was the thought about her father, her real father. She hadn't told anyone about it, not even Jasper.

She looked at her watch. 2:30 am. She cursed slightly under her breath and got up, trying to not wake Robert or Ria. Quietly she made her way through the palace. Nodded to one or the other security guard. She didn't know for how long she walked the corridors of the palace, when she found a little inner courtyard.

Beck was sitting on one of the benches, staring up to the stars. When he saw her approaching he gave her a quick nod, but didn't say a thing. She walked over to Eleanor's weed stash, took it out and sat next to him.

She took one out and lit it taken several drags. Beck had turned his stare away from the stars and was now looking at Jay. Without another word, he took it away from her. She was about to protest, when he took a drag himself.

"Well that is new." She commented.

"So is being kidnapped and tortured." He gave back. She snorted. They stayed silent, while sharing the weed.

"We are so messed up." She finally said.

"Really? I hadn't noticed." She leaned her head onto his shoulder.

"You know, they never intended shooting a member of the royal family?" she asked. He just rose his eyebrows and let her continue. "It was Jasper they wanted to shoot all along, hoping to wash me out with it." He looked at her. He could see her pain, how she started to feel responsible for all that had happened.

"Stop!" He demanded. She lifted up her shoulder to look at him.

"Stop blaming yourself. This is not your fault. You saved us all, everything else is simply a lie." He told her confidently.

"My brother got shot, you got tortured, my daughter kidnapped by her own father, my mother blackmailed. Just, so that he could use my knowledge. How is that not my fault?" she asked him first tears rolling down her face. He washed them away with palm of his thumb.

"Your brother got shot, because your father is a son of a bitch, your daughter got kidnapped, because your ex-husband is a bloody idiot, all I need to know is that you and Ria are alive and safe." He told her honestly.

"He isn't, my father." She let him know and leaned back onto the cold stone wall. He looked slightly confused by that.

"That is what Fueller had against her. She knew, that if Jasper's father would find out, he would kill her, so she did as she was told." She explained him.

"So that is where you went." He simply stated. She nodded.

"Allister Lacy." He looked at her and took her into his arms.

"He was the Queen's lover for almost thirty years." She let him know. He didn't asked how she knew that.

"You wanna meet him, I mean as his daughter?" He asked carefully.

"I dunno." She confessed. "Okay." The next morning Rachel found them fast asleep in each other's arms.

After that it became a ritual for them. They would go to bed, not being able to fall asleep or being awaken by their nightmares. At some point in the middle of the night they found each other, talked and fell a sleep in each others arms. No one dared to say a word, since they all knew what they had went through. It was, as if it didn't happen.

* * *

Another two weeks later it was the day of the coronation. They had all been nervous, but everything had gone as planned. Great Britain had a new King and the people loved him. After the coronation there was a huge party in the palace. Security was on high alert, to prevent another disaster, like at the last garden party.

Jasper was as good as back to full health, at least so he claimed. The doctors, however had still not cleared him for duty. There had been a huge discussion, on how his presence as guest was explained, they finally settled with him being Jay's brother.

The two were standing together rather awkwardly. They were approached by an elderly pair. "Lady Ashville." The woman greeted her and kissed bother cheeks.

"I am so glad to hear that you are alright!" Jay had a hard time not rolling her eyes. The woman in front her despised her, since she wanted her daughter to marry Josh.

"Thank you Magdalena, I appreciate it. I am feeling much better." The woman nodded and tugged her husband away again, but not before eyeing Jasper suspiciously.

"What was that all about?" He asked.

"Which part? Her being horrifyingly nice or the look she gave you?"

"Second."

"You have a drink in your hands, but have a posture like a bodyguard and are dress like one. Seriously, if I had known that Eleanor didn't by you other cloths I would have myself." He just rolled his eyes.

"Jay!" a high pitched voice came her way. Jay had to briefly close her eyes, to put her poker face back up.

"Taylor!" She greeted the woman, who was embracing her tightly. Jasper had to hide hi smirk at his sister displeasure.

"Who is that?" She looked at Jasper seductively.

"My brother Jasper..."

"Hey, I am Jean!" She reached out her hand. He took it hesitantly and gave his sister a pleading look. Neither of them had to look over their shoulders to see Eleanor's grim stare. She excused herself and made way over.

"So Jasper, how long have you been in England for already?" Jean asked.

"A while, since my sister and my niece are living here." He tried to be as diplomatic as possible.

"Jean!" came his salvation from behind. "Eleanor!" Jean's face was as grim as Eleanor's before, but she quickly put on a grand smile again.

"How is it going with this singer guy or was it guitarist? What was his name again?" Eleanor asked the other woman.

"Oh we broke up." She gave back without a single sound of regret.

"I am all free." She let Jasper know.

"Well he isn't, so find someone else!" Eleanor told her sharply and without a doubt in her voice and slipped her fingers between Jasper's. That wasn't part of the plan, but Eleanor wouldn't lose against Jean, not this time.

Jay didn't have to turn around to hear Beck approaching behind her. "He didn't even took notice of his ex-wife. He simply leaned over Jay's shoulder and whispered something.

"You excuse us." She told the others. Beck took her hand and pulled her through the crowd. Allister Lacy stood there letting his eyes gaze over the crowed.

"Allister?" The Queen asked shocked. "Your Majesty." His voice was cool.

"What are you doing here? I mean... I thought..." The Queen was searching for words. "I am not here because of you, if you were wondering." He told her, his face giving nothing away.

"You can do this, I am right here." Beck told Jay, whose nerves were going crazy.

"Right." She made her way over two the Queen and her long term lover, her father.

"Captain Lacy?" Jay asked. He nodded.

"I am Jaylan Ashville, we had phoned." She let him know. He took her in from up to down.

"Pleasure meeting you." He finally said. Both of them standing in front of each other.

"Maybe we can talk somewhere private?" He asked her just as nervous as she was.

"Of course, this way." She let him into one of the smaller rooms, while the Queen followed them in absolute shock with her eyes.

"So..." He was just as lost at words as she was.

"You are my daughter."

"It looks like it."

"Listen, I just. Thank you for reaching out to me. I didn't have a clue, otherwise..."

"I know, me neither."

"I just don't want to be a disappoint for you after all this years." He let her know his struggle.

"Well, you can only be better than the man I believed to be my father for the past 25 years of my life."

"I am sorry..."

"Let's not do this. Apologize for something we didn't have control over. Let's make the best from what we have." She asked him.

"Whatever you like."

It was later that evening. Jasper and Eleanor had long disappeared, Ophelia had gone to bed. Allister and the Queen were dancing together, silently. Ria and Sara had fallen a sleep together on one of the sofas in a different room.

"Come on." Robert took Jay's hand and let her out into the gardens. They walked for a while, hand in hand. She looked up at the stars, when he suddenly stopped. He smiled at her.

"What?" she asked smile in her voice.

"I love you." Her eyes tried to read his.

"Jay, you are the love of my life. I love Ria, as if she is my own daughter. There is nothing more that I want, than us to become a family. So would you do me the honour and become the happiest man alive and become my wife?"

He went down on one knee and opened a little box. A diamond ring came to appearance.

"Jaylan Cathleen Frost will you marry me?"


	21. Chapter 21

**This continues right where the last chapter stopped. Thank you for the nice review :) Enjoy the next chapter! It is very much about Robert and Jay, but the next will be more about the others again.**

ukarna68: Yes Robert is Simon's son, She was lying about why there were meeting up. Sorry that it wasn't clear.

* * *

Jay stared at him in utter shock. Was he for real? He was still looking at her expectantly. She felt tears stinging in her eyes.

"Robert..." she started her voice pained.

"I am sorry, I can't." His face fell momentarily.

"Why?" he asked, still kneeing. She needed a moment before she answered.

"Because, you are not just asking me to become your wife, you are asking be to become the next Queen of England and I can't be that person. Not at the moment, maybe never." She tried to explain. He slowly got up again.

"You don't have to be. If that is the only reason, I will give up the throne today, so that we can be together." He assured her. Jay had to hold back a snort.

"You just became the new King, the people love you, you can't give that up now. It isn't you." She told him knowingly. He wanted to cut in, but she wasn't finished.

"And it wouldn't change things. This isn't just about becoming Queen. My entire life, people told me who I should be and what is best for me. In all that I lost myself, or rather never found me." She explained. His face was full with agony now.

"If you felt like that why didn't you say something, I would have..."

"When they took us, I wasn't afraid for my life, I was afraid, for everyone else, but not for myself. I only wondered who I could be, who I wanted to be. And the worst part was that I didn't know. I didn't know who I was. My entire life is one consistent lie. I need to figure out who I am first, before I can become someone else again. I am sorry."

With that she turned around and left a heartbroken King behind.

Minutes later she found herself knocking on Eleanor's door. She knew her brother would be there. She knocked again and again and again until finally Jasper opened the door. He already had a snarky comment on his lips, when he saw his sister's tear-stained face.

"What happened?" he asked suddenly wide awake.

"I said no." She told him and he immediately knew what had happen. Robert had ask him for permission to marry his sister just days ago. He had simply told him, that it was her decision.

He took her into his arms, where she collapsed immediately. He picked her up bridal-style and carried her to the bed.

Eleanor had made space and took her into her arms right away. Neither of them asked, why she had said no. For that question there was enough time tomorrow.

Robert knocked hard at the door twice and then just opened it.

"What the hell dude?" Beck asked confused, still half a sleep, when Robert turned on the lights without further warning.

"She said no, can you believe that?" He asked his friend outraged.

"I am afraid I can't follow." Beck sat up slowly.

"I asked her to marry me and she said no." Beck looked at him speechless as if he had gone completely insane.

"Why do you not look in the least bit shocked?" Robert asked nervously. "

I am shocked, that you were stupid enough to ask her." Beck gave back.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"I was surprised that she took you back at the first place." Beck let his best friend know.

"What? How do you even know that we broke up? I never told you."

"Well she turned up at my doorstep in the middle of the night asking me how I could be okay with you serving again." He explained.

"Well we've been back together. How can you even defend her? You should be on my side."

"Because I understand her." Beck paused.

"Ok, you want an explanation? Here is one for you. Jay as highly intelligent. Which was used first by her family, then by several authorities. She got knocked up and married with just 18. After that she left everything she had ever known, to live here. Her marriage went into ruins quicker then it started. She had to deal with a loveless marriage, nursing her daughter and working at the same time. Then she started an affair with the future King of England. She then finally had the bravery to get a divorce. Left said future King, who then supposedly died. The he came back and asked her to solve his murder and to lie to all his friend and family. Whereas that she had to deal with her divorce and her criminal brother. Then her supposed father shot her brother, who almost died. We got kidnapped and tortured. Then she had to decide between the world's faith and her daughter, because her ex-husband is a son of a bitch." He made a pause to breath.

"She is a bloody mess. Can't sleep and found out after 25 years, that the man that she thought was her father isn't her father. So of course she said no." he finished sighing. Robert looked at him stunned. It was awkwardly silent for a minute.

"What do you mean her father isn't her father?" Robert finally asked.

"Long story." Beck gave back tiered.

"Why do you know about that and I don't?" jealousy now clear in his voice.

"I don't know Robbie. She didn't wanna bother anyone I guess."

"Then why did she tell you?" his voice raised. "Because we are both tortured by nightmares and got talking."

"She seemed fine to me." Robert told him. "You were the one getting tortured after all."

"Are you for real, Robert? I may have been the one tortured physically, but I can't imagine what she had to go through mentally." Beck was now almost screaming at him and Robert couldn't remember that he had ever seen his friend like that.

So he left with another word and hoped dearly, that things would get better the next morning. He had no idea how wrong he was.

* * *

Robert was furious. The newspaper in his hand he rushed towards Jay's door. Everyone he met was immediately jumping out of his way. He ripped her door open without even giving a thought about knocking. She was just zipping up her bag when he came in.

"Are you out of you fucking mind?" he shouted and banged to door close behind him.

"What are you talking about?" She asked confusion all over her face.

"You know exactly what I am talking about." He shot at her holding up the front page. There was a picture of Sebastian Fueller in handcuffs. The headline said "Billionaire hangs himself in cell".

"So he killed himself. What does that have to do with me?" Jay asked packing a few more of Ria's thing together.

"Look at me!" He packed her upper arm and turned her around. "You did it didn't you? The guy is way to self-loving to hang himself." He accused her.

"And how do you think I would get in?" She asked.

"Jay! Don't play stupid with me. You know enough people, enough who owe you favours. You got him killed." She finally looked him in the eye. Her eyes stronger then ever before.

"If you really think that, go ahead arrest me!" She challenged him. He snorted.

"Maybe I have, maybe I haven't. You couldn't prove it anyway. The same way, we wouldn't have been able to prove him committing all those crimes." There was no remorse in her voice, for what she had done.

"How could you...? You took someone's life." Jay could hear the disappointment, the shock.

"He held a gun to my daughter head and if they had stormed the building only second later she would have been dead. He hurt those I love and he wouldn't had stopped until we've all been dead."

"Since when is vengeance the right way?"

"I got a responsibility to protect my daughter, you, Jasper, Beck, Eleanor, Liam and the list is continuing."

"Don't you feel any guilt? This will hunt you until the end of your days." He sounded almost worried, if there weren't still a hunt of disgust.

"Oh trust me I feel guilt and that is all I feel, but not for protecting my family. I feel guilt for everything else, but not for that." She told him, taking the packed bags.

"Don't worry I will leave, you won't have to ever see me again." With that she opened the door and left. He just stood there stunned, by all he just heard. Less than a day ago he had asked her to marry him. Now he found out, not just that she had kept secrets from him, but had ordered someone to kill a man.


	22. Chapter 22

**Thank you soooo much for your reviews, they are all making me really happy :) I tried to bring as many story lines into this as possible. Enjoy!**

* * *

There was an awkward silence in the room. Liam was sitting on one side of the table faced with Ophelia on the other. Both had teacups in front of them. Since Ophelia had figured out that she was pregnant she had changed to tea, although she missed her coffee more them anything.

"You think that she will ever come back?" Ophelia asked after a while.

Liam looked up. "Jay? Her brother is here, she will eventually." He didn't sound convinced. When news about Sebastian Fueller's dead had spread, they all had their own theories about what had happened. However no one was ready to say out all loud, what they were all thinking. Maybe it would make it to real.

For some reason, however not one of them felt hatred towards Jay, except Robert maybe. But with it were several things mixing together anyway.

"So you decided yet, if you wanna stay?" Liam asked carefully. Although they had agreed to find a solution together, both tried to escape the topic around the baby as best as they could.

"I don't want to take it away from you." She let him know.

"I know and I appreciate it..."

"But I also will not live of or in the palace. I want to finish uni and work. I wanna be normal and I want my child to me as well." She let him know.

"Of course..." his phone rang and he looked at a text, Willow had sent him.

 _U still up for tea tomorrow?_ He had to smile at that.

"Lady Willow?" Ophelia asked knowingly. Liam looked up surprised.

"Oh please the two of you couldn't have been more obvious at the coronation." She scolded him. He nodded slowly.

"It is fine Liam. We agreed that, this baby doesn't define us or our relationships. She is nice. I like her." He gave her a thankful smile at that.

"Thanks."

"Hey have any of you seen mum?" Robert entered the room.

"Good afternoon to you too." Liam greeted his older brother and rolled his eyes, only for Ophelia to see.

"Yeah, whatever have you?" he asked annoyed.

"Last time I checked she was going on a walk with Captain Lacy, why?" "Referendum to abolish us is through. It is in a month. I thought she would like to know."

"An when did you plan to inform us about your plans?" Liam wondered. But Robert just shrugged and left the room. Ever since Jay had left he was in a horrible mood.

* * *

Jasper was sitting on Eleanor's bed and stared into nothing. It was his last day of duty. He had finally gotten medical clearance to go back to work. Eleanor stepped out of her bathroom, her hair still wet from the shower. He didn't gave any reaction, when she entered the room. She looked at him in worry. It wasn't the first time, that had happened lately.

"Earth to Jasper!" She waved in front of his face with her hand.

"Sorry what did you say?" he asked confused. "Nothing. What is going on?" she was worried now.

"Just stuff." She raised her eyebrows, not taking it as a sophisticating answer this time.

"I'll just keep thinking, that it is all my fault. If I had taken better care of her, if..." "Stop it! You will not give yourself the blame for this, ok! You did everything you could to protect your sister. She idolizes you and I would bet with you that she is giving herself the fault for the lifestyle you lived as well." He looked at her not really convinced.

So she continued. "You and your sister had some of the worst upbringings, but still you managed to get your sister through the day and now she is a bloody billionaire. You should be proud of that instead of feeling guilty."

They locked eyes for a moment a hand was around her neck and he pulled her down towards him. His lips were pressed at hers in seconds, but before she could deepen the kiss he had already pulled away again. Eleanor looked at him for a moment, before sitting down next to him.

"But still we are both extremely messed up. Look at us Eleanor. We both are responsible for someone's death, one way or another. I tried to keep her out of this. That is all I ever wanted. To make sure she wouldn't become like our father and then like me." She looked at him for a moment before answering.

"Neither of you is like your father. Your father does things out of hatred or for his own selfish reasons. What you did, both of you, you did it out of love, to protect the people you love." He looked at the ground, not being able to look her into the eyes.

If he had, he would have seen the look of a girl that couldn't believe that the boy she loved was so determined to deny, that anyone was capable of loving him. Eleanor remembered what had happened on the balcony.

She had told him that she felt unworthy of being loved. Never had she considered that he might felt the same. And here they had ended up loving each other.

"Jay loves, you know that right?" she asked carefully. Finally he looked up. She cupped his face with one of her hands.

"And so do I." That was what all it took. He shuddered his head, as if she had just woken him up from a dream. Suddenly his face was plastered with a huge smile and Eleanor found herself smiling from one ear to another.

* * *

Jay looked at the world around her. The trees, where slowly turning red and golden and a slight wind was blowing through the leaves. In the past week she had taken going on walks as her new hobby. It helped clear her head.

She had also met up with her father every day, since she had left the place. There was so much to talk about and so much she didn't know how to explain.

She hadn't touched her computer ever since. Every time she just looked at it she felt anxiety crawling up in her. She knew it were side effects, from the kidnapping. But it felt more than odd.

Everything did. Her house had been a disaster. She knew, why she had left, before her parents could find her. The police had told her, that she could move back in, but she didn't feel safe anymore.

Where ever she looked she saw threats. It was as if other people's secrets were creeping up in her and hunting her. She had to many of them. Simply the amount she had seen that Fueller had were overwhelming. Adding those she was carrying already was weighing hard on her.

She had moved in with Beck. At the moment she felt as if he was the only one that understood. The only one who could get her to sleep. Knowing that the other one was safe, helped with sleeping. She entered the house. Through the back door.

"Hey, I am back from tea with Allister." she shouted. Evelyn came walking in quickly, worry on her face.

"We got a visitor!" She informed her. Jay just nodded and entered the living room. Beck looked up immediately from his cup. Ria set next to their guest. She rose up and turned around. Jay was sure that this was one of the last people she expected, to see standing in front of her

"Your majesty!" Jay greeted politely.

"Jay, I thought we established the formality thing." The Queen gave back. Evelyn came around the corner with another cup of tea. Jay took it thanking and sat down next to Beck.

They exchanged a quick look, before Jay asked "What are you doing here?"

"I was wondering, why you denied, my sons proposal." She didn't even bother for small talk, or maybe she had done enough of that with Beck already.

"Honestly? Because I didn't want to become you." She let her know.

"Helena, my life is a mess, I don't need to have people controlling every step of me. Telling me what to do and when. I wanna live." Jay's voice almost sounded desperate.

"You won't, become me. I decided not to marry the man I love, that is why I am the way I am. Back then I made the biggest mistake of my life. I just don't want you to do the same." Jay couldn't remember, when or rather if she had heard Helena that concerned and most certainly not for her.

"If you hadn't we wouldn't be sitting here right now, having this conversation." She gave back.

"I appreciate your worry, but this is a decision, I am doing for myself. It might actually be one of the first. I am broken and kept breaking, since I am a little girl. It is time that I give my chance to heal. So should you." She advised the Queen of England. She nodded and got up.

"Thank you so much for the tea. I needed to try."

"Of course. Tell him, all I want is him to be happy and not to wait for me." Jay asked. Helena nodded again. She was already at the door, when she turned around again.

"Just so you know, you would have made a great Queen, better than I ever was."

Later that night, Jay was lying awake, Beck next to her. She had thought about it for quite some while now. She looked over to her friend, not sure if he was sleeping or not. He turned around, staring directly at her.

"What are you thinking about?" he asked. Her mouth gaped open slightly at that.

"You are staring holes in to my back since half an hour." He simply shrugged. She considered her options for a moment, before answering.

"I was thinking about doing a world trip. Would you be inn?" She asked curiously. He looked at her in surprise, but then he smiled. It was the first real smile, she had seen of him in a long time.

"Hell yes! Nothing rather than getting out of here." She had to smile at that and it was the first real smile, he had seen in a long time. She turned back onto her back.

"So where do you wanna go?" She asked.


	23. Chapter 23

It was the day of the Referendum and Eleanor sat alone in her room. It was still early, but she hadn't been able to go back to sleep, after Jasper had gotten up to go to a briefing.

She was researching different universities. Two years back she had left uni, believing, she would a) never needed anyway and b) she just didn't care. Times had changed and so did she. She wanted to go back. She wasn't sure what she wanted to do yet though.

The door opened and Jasper entered. "Hey! How was the meeting?" She asked.

"Fine just got new instructions, as to what the abolishment would mean for us." He told her, sitting down next to her.

"What are you doing?"

"Nothing." She lied. But he wasn't buying it. It was silent for a moment.

"What would you say if I went back to uni?" she asked finally. He was taken by surprise at that.

"I think that be great!" he told her honestly. He never had the chance to do so himself, trying to give Jay the best chances he could. "

So you don't think it is naïve?" she sounded unsure.

"Are you kidding? Len I never had the chance to, you do. You have the chance to live outside the golden cage, at least for a while. Young people, that education is important even for someone who seems to have everything. I think it would be great."

She had to smile at that. Look at that she showed him a page of one of the unis she was considering. They skipped through the pages, talking what could be.

* * *

Samantha stood on the jetty, looking at the sea. She didn't turn around, when she heard food steps behind her.

"It is beautiful isn't it?" She asked, still not turning around.

"It is!" Jay agreed, stepping next to her. Slowly they both turned to face each other.

"I heart you got kidnapped, together with pretty boy. Sorry about that." Samantha gave her condolences.

"Right. What do you want Samantha?" Jay hadn't time for this nonsense.

"Another million, or I'll leak the press, that you have something to do with Fueller's dead and don't even try to deny it." Samantha looked more than determined.

"I really don't know what you are talking about. And even if you were right, I believe, it is you that owes me a favour." Jay gave back calmly. Samantha snorted.

"You already got paid and I got you on your father's throne. But if you try to blackmail me. In fact if you ever sat foot into England or contact Eleanor, my brother or anyone of the royal family you will end up in jail." She threatened, the new Mafia boss. Samantha scrutinized her for a moment before smirking.

"You might think you are different then him, but you aren't." With that she left Jay standing at the jetty alone.

On her way back her phone started to ring and she saw a message from her brother.

 _Monarchy won't be abolished, enjoy Bali, or where ever you are at the moment._

She felt her breath becoming faster and her heart beating quicker. With last power she dragged herself into the little hut they were living in at the moment. She let herself fell on the sofa. Everything around her started to become a blur.

She could only her the mumbling of worried voices. Beck instructed Evelyn to take Ria and get her out, so that she hadn't had to see her mother like this. "Jay," he approached her carefully.

He then saw the phone in her hands and Jasper's text. "What happened?" he asked worried. But all he got as an answer were tears and sobs. He took her into his arms, rocking back and forth with her. She had broken. Finally, after 25 years her mind and body, reacted. She was trembling. It went on for another 40 minutes; neither of them spoke a word.

"I am just like him. I am not a jot better then him." Beck didn't had to ask who she was talking about, he knew, he actually was surprised, that it had taken so long for her to draw a comparison.

"That is not true Jay! You are not blackmailing thousands of people and forcing them to do things, nor are you a murderer." She snorted.

"I did kill someone. I did give the order to. I am blackmailing people. The amount of people I could blackmail, is huge. Secrets, secrets and again secrets. It is all that I have. My own, others and they are eating me up from the inside. I am lying, to everyone, myself all the time." The tears started to flow again.

"Hey, look at me. You are not like him. All you are doing is protecting people. My giving the order, by keeping the secrets. You protect people!" He tried to convince people.

"But is it worth the amount of people that are getting hurt by it? Is it worth lying to those you love? How do I have the right to decide, whose secrets are worth keeping?" she asked desperately for an answer.

"You had a horrible childhood and somehow still managed to become this incredible, honest. good and loving person. I don't know how you managed that, but if I had to trust someone, with my secrets, it be you." Beck let her know honestly. She was quiet at that. He just held her and she leaned into his embrace.

"I know, you wanted to do this world trip to find yourself, but it is not just the good parts you have to adjust to yourself, so maybe you have to except the secrets as a part of you." He didn't look happy about his own revelation. She didn't answer. He tried to get up, but got pushed back by Jay.

"I just want to make you some tea." He smiled lightly.

"Hot choclate?" She pleaded instead. "Sure he smiled at her and got up to make a cup. When he came back she had sat up, most tears, gone although her eyes were still red.

"I need to go and finish something" she let him know, after they had drunken up. He nodded, while she got up. She was just about to lean down, to give him a goodbye, kiss, when she remembered, that they were just friends. Why the hell would they be anything else she thought to herself and went for the cheek.

"Thank you! For being here for me." "Always!"

* * *

Jasper was sitting in front of the man that had caused him so much pain. Neither of them said a word, they just stared at each other.

"What do you want Jasper?" His father asked him.

"I am just here to make sure, that you know, that if you touch Jay or Mum ever again I will end you. You might found a way out so far, but not this time. You will be locked up for treason and bodily harm. And if you should ever get out you will not lay hand on anyone, or it will be the end of you. Do you understand?" Jasper asked, voice icy.

"You are late to the party son." Jasper's face went even grimmer at that word.

"You dear sister was here two weeks ago promising the exact same thing. The smart one and the strong one." He chuckled.

"She always was the strong one of us." Jasper simply stated, before getting up and signalling the guard to take him away.

* * *

Jay hadn't actually planned to make this trip. At least not consciously. Of course she knew, that he was here, but she hadn't plan on coming. Beck's word were still fresh in her mind.

 _Maybe you should accept the secrets to be part of you._ She had many, but none hurt as much as this one. One she knew, she could never tell anyone, but she needed to deal with it, see for herself that for once she made the right decision. She saw the lonely house from a far. A man in a black suit greeted her.

"Lady Ashville, what do we own the pleasure to?" He asked.

"I need to see him Marcus." She told him simply and no further questions were asked. He nodded and let her towards the entrance.

"Ophelia is back at the place." She let him know. "So?" he asked as if he didn't care. Jay knew better.

"Just saying." She shrugged. He let her inside, towards a kitchen. He first person she saw was Prudence with her son in her arms. She smiled when she recognized the woman, that had helped her escape. The man she wanted to see however was standing at the cooker.

"Jaylan, what can I do for you?" he asked and turned around.

"Your majesty!" She greeted the former King of England.

"I am not the King anymore. Simon will do." He told her.

"I just thought you would like to know, that the public voted no for the abolishment." His face went slightly grim.

"What about my family?" he questioned her.

"Eleanor is off drugs and fairly happy. Liam is excepting a kid with Ophelia" she heard Marcus taking a sharp breath in "and is dating Lady Willow. Helena, fixed things with Allister, who turned out to be my father. And Robert is mad at me. But it is getting better." He nodded.

"What about you, love?" he asked.

"I am a mess, but I will deal with it. Are you happy?" She asked the former King. He had asked her for her help, to get him out of the country to fake his death, so that he could have a shot at happiness. And that his family, might finally would get their shit together and choose love instead of power.

"I have never been any happier." She stayed for tea, before leaving. She still felt bad for lying, but she couldn't remember the last time she had seen the King that happy. She was back at the gate together with Marcus.

"You should come home!" She told him, while he held open her car door.

"Maybe. Have a good journey home."


	24. Chapter 24

**Thank you so much for your reviews, they always make my day! I got some request tow rite more Jaspenor, here is the thing I am not so good at writing love scenes. However, I made them the main focus of the chapter. I hope you enjoy it :)**

* * *

The club they were in was dark. The little lighting there was, was hardly enough to see or recognize people. Jasper didn't like it. He had advised her several times, not to go, but she was stubborn.

She had gotten a placement at Oxford University in the last minute. They all knew the only reason they had taken her after applying so late was, because she was the princess. No-one seemed to care however. Her new University friends had convinced her to go partying with them. Here they were in a London club.

Two bodyguards, following Eleanor closely at all times. Him and another one in casual clothing at the bar, one on every exit and another four stationed outside. Security was still on high alert, after everything that had happened. Although it had been months by now.

His eyes were wandering over the crowd. He knew exactly where she was, dancing to the loud music. She was dancing with a few of her friends and a some men he had never seen. He hated it. Any man being even remotely close to her was driving him crazy and she knew it.

However, here he was just her bodyguard. No-one outside the palace knew that he was so much more than her bodyguard. Sure there had been rumours, but they had died down after sometime, when they had found something new to gossip about. One of the men had his hands now on her hips and were wandering further down.

As much Jasper had tried to ignore the feeling of jealousy, he couldn't keep it in any further. He was just about to make his way through the crowd, when he crashed against a woman. Her drink spilled all over him. He slightly cursed.

"Oh my god, I am so sorry!" She told him, trying to dry his shirt, with her hands.

"It's fine." he murmured, pushed her hands from him and tried to push further through the crowd.

"No please let me make it up to you, I will buy you a drink." She assured him, by taking his hand and pulled him with him. His face went slightly grim at that and he couldn't even complain, since the reason, he wanted to get to Eleanor wasn't out of a security reason.

He gave Nick a quick look, who choked on his drink, seeing his colleague following the girl.

"Two shots please." she ordered. Jasper was slightly unsure, as to what to do. He couldn't just blow his cover.

"Nat." She introduced herself.

"Jasper." He gave back while hearing a "She is gonna kill you." In his ears from Nick.

The bartender gave them their drinks. "Cheers!" the clinked glasses and drunk up.

"What is someone like you doing alone in a club like this?" She asked.

He thought for a second and then answered: "Stalking the Princess of England." Her mouth left an exaggerated laugh. A laugh, that made the Princess herself turn around, to see that her boyfriend was the source of laughter.

"Your funny!" gave Nat back, still laughing. The girl must have been either extremely desperate or utterly drunk already.

"Well I am sure she wouldn't say no to someone like you, but then again I heard she is very picky." She let him know. "I'll just take that as a compliment." He told her, looking for Nick to help him out, but he seemed way to amused by the entire situation to lift a finger. He hadn't noticed, how Nat's hysterical laughter had stopped, nor the girl that had approached them.

"Two shots!" She ordered and Jasper's head shot around, to see Eleanor, looking not all too pleased with the situation in front of her. She gave one of the shots Jasper and took the other one herself.

"To the Queen of England." She told him and drunk up. He rolled his eyes

"To Princess Eleanor!" and drunk up himself, neither of them breaking eye contact. Nat only stared at the two, not sure what was happening in front of her. They were communicating silently with each other, both jealous. They knew arguing would only cause a scene neither of them wanted.

"Hi, I am Nat." She introduced herself. Eleanor broke the stare and put on her diplomatic smile, which Jasper just knew too well.

"Eleanor," she made a pause for effect. "Princess of England." Her smile was diplomatic, but if glares could kill.

"It was a pleasure meeting you! I should, I should..." and with that she was gone in the crowd.

"Was that really necessary?" Jasper asked sighing. She just shrugged and went back to the dancefloor, back to dancing with man, Jasper would have choked out just months ago, but being back on duty, that wasn't an option. He could hardly write, that he had taken them out because he couldn't control his jealousy. He kept watching her, for an hour and moved every time he was approached by a girl, to not cause another scene.

"Code 471" he suddenly heard from one of his colleagues outside. He shared a quick glance with Nick and they both got up in sync, walking towards Eleanor. He pushed one of the men she was dancing with aside.

"Hey! Dude!" He complained. Pushing him back, to continue to dance with Eleanor. Jasper ignored him and grabbed her arm.

"We gotta go!" He informed her.

"We are just dancing!" she assured him and try to rip away from him. How dare he, she knew, that he had control issues and that she might or might not had exaggerated a bit tonight. But she sure as hell wouldn't let him ruin her night. The guy she was dancing with started arguing now, apparently trying to play the hero.

"She told you to let her go." He pushed Jasper away again. He had a hard time to not roll his eyes again. When Jasper pushed him away again, he throw his first punch, but Jasper had seen it coming and made a sidestep in time. He through back a punch now, whereas the others cleared the space to get Eleanor out.

She just stood there speechless, not moving. Jasper was a good fighter, but he had to admit, that the guy knew what he was doing. It took another few moments, until one of the other bodyguards, came to help him. Until then he had gotten a punch in his face as well.

The guy went furious, since he believed he was in the right. Jasper took Eleanor's arm and pulled her with him. She had stopped protesting. They exited through the back door and entered the car.

"What the hell? Jasper! She shouted at him.

"When I say we go, we go!" His voice was hoarse and he looked grim.

"I am still the princess and in there you are my bodyguard, what where you even thinking? First flirting with this Nat, or what ever her bloody name was and then beating the poor guy up."

"Exactly in there I was you bodyguard. So when I say we go, we go!"

"I don't..." She started but Jasper cut in just as angry as her.

"Eleanor this is about your safety. Not us! There was a code emerged, which tells us to get you out. And as longer as you are in the club, the higher the risk becomes. So when I say we go, we go. Do you understand?" She nodded, her face still grim. Neither of them talked for the rest of the drive.

* * *

Jasper stood outside Eleanor's dorm room she was sharing with one of her new friends. His eye hard turned slightly blue overnight and he and Eleanor still hadn't talked. He jerked up, when his phone ringed.

"Yes?" he sighed.

"You sound horrible!" he got greeted by his sister's voice.

"Thanks. What do you want."

"Geeze you are in a horrible mood. I just wanted to remind you, that Mum is coming out tomorrow and that we will pick her up." She reminded him.

"Fuck!" he cursed "I totally forgot."

"Then ask Len to give you a free day." She argued back.

"Might not be the best timing." He let her know.

"What did you do this time?" She asked "What makes you think it is my fault? I am just doing my job and she doesn't seemed to understand that." He defended himself.

"Fine, whatever. Just give her to me I'll talk to her." He knocked on the door.

"What?!" Eleanor shouted out. He just opened the door, nodded towards Shelly and held her his phone to take.

"Lady Ashville for you." She took it without further question.

"Hey so you are back from the death?" She asked Jay.

"Your brother died not me. Since a few days. Listen, Mum is getting out tomorrow and I need you to give Jasper the day off, please." Eleanor looked Jasper quickly up and down and then sighted.

"Sure. How was it anyway?"

"Good had a lot fun." "Found yourself?"

"Still haven't decided that one, although I heard that your brother found a replacement for me."

"And here I found you weren't reading the tabs. She is an old friend of his. And if you think about being jealous may I remind you..."

"I know, I know. One more thing do you know why your mum invited us for Christmas?" Jay asked. The invitation had come this moment. First they had believed it was just for Beck, but it had turned out that they had all been invited. "That does not sound like her" Eleanor, seemed just as confused as Jay.

"No not really, maybe Allister is making her soft who knows. Listen I gotta got a meeting with Ria's teacher." She sighed deeply.

"Have fun, see you around." With that they hung up and Eleanor gave Jasper back his phone.

"Off you go." He waved him off with her hand. When the door closed behind him Shelly sat up.

"Can I ask you something?" Eleanor shrugged.

"Your bodyguard?"

"Which one?"

"Jasper, do you know if he is single?" Eleanor's head shot up. What was it lately with other girls being so dam attracted to Jasper. "Bagsy! He is mine, so don't you dare touch him." her eyes were glooming dangerously. Shelly only hold up her hands in defence. "Just asking."

* * *

Jay came back cursing. It was late, Evelyn had been on tour with her Laser-tag group and Beck had put Ria to bed already.

"Wow, was it that bad?" He asked.

"Apparently my daughter is not paying enough attention in class, is always busy with other things. I should talk with her to get better at that. How can that man not understand, that she is simply bored with his class?!" She snorted and through her jacket on a stool.

"But she has amazing grades."

"You don't have to tell me I know and so should he." she paused.

"He said, she could jump classes." It was more a sighing now.

"She won't." he assured her. He knew the reason to why she didn't want her daughter to jump. She did and her smartness had been used by everyone, for her it was the reason she was so messed up.

"You don't know that."

"Yes I do, she has you as her mother." She nodded and looked at him for a moment, before she leaned forward to kiss him. Immediately he deepened the kiss. He slowly lowered her onto her back, whereas caressing her with kisses.

They weren't talking about it, what they were. They acted as if it didn't happen. But both knew it was simply a matter of time on how long denial was possible.


	25. Chapter 25

**Thank you so so much for those amazing reviews! Every time I read them I get really excited and smiley :) I am glad you liked it! Enjoy the next chapter with lots of awkwardness ;)**

* * *

"This was a bad idea" Dominique tried to persuade Liam a last time.

"They will hate me!"

"If someone got a reason to hate it is you, hating us." He assured her.

* * *

"Last time I came here my ex-husband shot someone, your Highness!" Erica Frost tried to convince Eleanor.

"Are you seriously going to ruin my Christmas present? Jasper and Jay will be delighted to celebrate with her mother."

* * *

"No, offence, but I don't think anyone of your family wants me there for Christmas. Penelope." Nigel Moorefield told his girlfriend.

* * *

"We shouldn't have come." Jay told Beck for the probably hundredths time.

"We got invited Jay, it'll be fine." She sighed. The double doors were opened for them and Beck stepped in first. So far Robert was the only one present. He and Beck hugged each other quickly, when Robert noticed Jay's presents.

"Robbie!" Ria screamed, running up to him. He picked her up with ease.

"Hi" Jay greeted carefully.

"Hi." He gave back. They hadn't talked with each other since she had left the palace. He quickly leaned forward to kiss her on both cheeks, when another door opened and a young woman entered.

"Beck!" she greeted and hugged him.

"Meg." She loosened herself from him.

"Jay, hi" Jay greeted, recognising her from pictures.

"Meg," the other women introduced herself. "I heard so much about you." They shook hands.

"You are a horrible liar." Jay let her know. Meg's eyebrows shot up in surprise. "Just saying, it really isn't a strong suit of yours. No-one has a real reason talking about me with you. Just don't lie. It makes things easier. Trust me I know what I am talking about." Meg looked at Jay in shock and so did Robert. He clearly wasn't aware, that Jay had been invited.

"Allister!" Jay greeted her father and approached her father.

From the other side Eleanor was approaching with a slightly astonished Jasper and her mother. Allister looked just as shocked as Jay and Jasper. But before Either of them could say another word Liam entered, with Willow on one hand and a blond girl next to him.

"Guys this is Domino Stuart." He introduced her. The Queen took in a sharp breath at that. The fact that now Ophelia and Marcus entered the room didn't help the issue. An awkward silent emerged. Eleanor's mouth gaped open, to then close again.

"Well this should be fun." Jay finally was the first to speak again. But before she could continue Cyrus, a very grim looking Maribel, Penelope and Nigel Moorfield entered.

"Right," the Queen woke up from her trance. "Let's go and have dinner shall we." She showed them the way, but no-one seemed to move. Jay took a deep breath.

"Maybe we should real quickly introduce ourselves, since you guys obviously had a problem, communicating as who was invited for Christmas. "Ria, Beck, Evelyn, King Robert, Meg, Ophelia, Marcus, Cyrus, Maribel, Penelope, Mr. Moorfield, sorry I really don't know you're first name, I have only read it in the news paper, Eleanor, Erica Frost, Jasper Frost, Liam, Dominique Stewart, Willow, The Queen of England and Allister Lacy did I forget someone? No? Good, let's celebrate Christmas it is the celebration of love and forgiveness after all."

Finally they started to move towards the hall, where dinner was about to be served. The royal family staying a bit behind.

"You invited Jay?" Robert hissed at his mother.

"Well Jasper and Allister are here so basically her entire family and now apparently her mother as well." She gave back.

"Well since her kids are here and she doesn't have anyone else I thought it be nice for her to celebrate with her kids and granddaughter. How was I supposed to know that Allister was coming." She shot at her mother, now looked at her younger son.

"And what's the deal with you inviting Dominique? Having Willow and Ophelia together in a room wasn't awkward enough?"

"She doesn't have anyone! We are the reason her father is in prison remember." The Queen sighed that was just great. Almost everyone at the dinner table would either have killed someone themselves or was related to someone who did. This should be more then interesting.

An awkward silence had emerged over the dinner table even Cyrus was surprisingly silent.

"So how was your trip?" Eleanor finally asked Jay, to loosen the mood a bit.

"Great, we travelled around the globe, have seen lots of countries, cultures, couldn't have been better." Jay smiled.

"We?" Meg asked innocently.

"My daughter, Evelyn and Beck." She informed her.

"Since when are you two a thing?" Meg asked looking towards Beck who chocked just like Robert on his drink.

"We aren't. But you know getting kidnapped and tortured together. We thought we could use some good memories as well. As friends." Jay jumped in quickly. The poor girl obviously didn't have a clue about her and Robert. Who by now had calmed down again.

"Where have you been?" Nigel Moorefield helped them out surprisingly and they started telling them about their journey.

* * *

The next morning Jay had a hard time keeping Ria calm. Before she was allowed to open any presents, they were supposed to go to church. She never had believed in god, but for the sakes of the others she would go.

Last night had went without any further major problems, sure there had been more than one moment of awkward silence and no one felt particularly determined to stay awake longer as necessary. She was sitting in the little chapel only listening with one ear to what the priest was saying, when she suddenly notice how Ria and Evelyn had disappeared.

In panic she turned to Beck. "Where are they?" he shrugged looking around, searching the chapel with his eyes. Suddenly the organ started to play the wedding march and Ria went down the aisle, spreading flowers all over it.

"What the hell?" she whispered towards Beck and was happy to see that he as well as everyone else seemed to be very confused. Allister had gotten up and was now standing in front of the altar, waiting.

"Did you know?" Eleanor asked, who was standing the row in front of her.

"Do I look as if?" she gave back. Ria had now reached the front. The music was still playing and Helena appeared at the door in a long white plain dress. Robert was the first to get his composure back and stood up. The others followed his example and watched Helena stride to finally marry the love of her life.

"And here I thought this couldn't get even more messed up." Jay murmured and earned a unison snorted from her soon to be step siblings. They shared they are vows, which were simple, but no-one really listened anyway. The circumstances and the audience were simply the awkward for that.

Still in shock they applauded, when Allister kissed Helena passionately. The congratulations afterwards were short. And they left the chapel together. Robert pulled Jay with him.

"Did you know?" he asked her still in disbelieve.

"Why would I?" she shot back.

"You are his daughter, you came to the palace and you know everything."

"Sorry to bring this to you, but I don't. And if I had known that you weren't ok with me coming, I wouldn't have. But since you apparently blocked my number..." she hissed back.

"Great, now I don't just have a murderous grandmother, but also sister." With that he left and sped up to reach Meg. Jay stopped dead in her tracks, hands slightly raised in disbelieve. Beck came up behind her.

"Can you believe that?" she asked him.

"He'll come around." He assured her. She was just about give back a comment when something hard hid her on the head.

"Awww." She turned around to see her daughter, with a wicked smiled on her face, already forming a second snow ball. Jay's eyes narrowed slightly, before she kneed down herself, to make one herself.

The next snowball hit Eleanor. Who span around in seconds. Jay and Eleanor shared a quick look, before attacking Ria together, but she had already gotten support from Jasper, who had already rubbed snow into Eleanor's neck. Eleanor squeaked, feeling the cold and was onto him in seconds. A few moments later a full snowball fight was going on.

It was mainly girls against boys, with the boys supporting Ria and Sara. It didn't take long until even Allister and the Queen were involved. Jay kept trying to get through to Ria, but Jasper and Beck held her up quite effectively.

The snowball fight was a mess, but for the first time everyone seemed happy. Everyone had a kind of smile on their faces. All hatred and awkwardness seemed forgotten for a while.

Jay got ripped out of her thoughts, when she felt the ice cold snow in her neck and the cold melted water running down her neck. She turned around to find Beck having a goofy smile plastered on his face.

"You gonna pay for this!" She told him with a smile herself.

"I dearly hope so!" he teased, while she smashed all the snow she had in her hands into his face.

* * *

The kids were the first to open the presents. Both Sara and Ria were delighted with their presents. Eleanor had teared up, when she saw that Jasper had gotten her a new pair of diamond earrings. Ophelia had gotten an entire nursery, including cloths and toys for her unborn baby and occasionally tears were streaming down her face again. She blamed it on the hormones.

Eleanor stepped towards Jay, who was looking at the happy faces from afar.

"Hey big sister!" she greeted her.

"Oh shut up!" Jay just shook her head at the thought.

"I always thought you would become my sister one way or another, but rather due to ,my dear brother, then my mother." Eleanor let her know.

"Who knows maybe I will become not just your step-sister but one day also your sister-in-law." They both looked over to Jasper who was into a deep conversation with Beck.

"When did they become so good friends?" Eleanor wondered.

"Christmas, my dear, Christmas. I'll get some fresh air" Jay let her know and Eleanor just nodded. Jay stepped out onto the balcony and enjoyed the view and the calmness. She didn't turn around, when the door behind her opened and she was joined by the Queen.

"Mum," Jay greeted her sarcastically. The Queen smiled lightly at that.

"Who would have thought." She paused for a moment.

"Are you ok with that? I know it was kind of surprising."

"You think?" Helena chuckled lightly.

"We probably should have warned you, but we weren't sure if you were coming if we told you..."

"That Robert still hates me?!"

"He doesn't hate you. He is angry, never was quite the forgiving type. He's got that from Simon." She sighed lightly.

"How is he doing anyway. Since you were in Bali I guess you paid him a visit." Jay's head shot up in astonishment. The Queen laughed lightly.

"You are not the only one who had to live with a bunch of secrets. I am the Queen of England, remember."

"How?"

"I opened the grave, to let them make a real DNA test but there wasn't a body, so I investigated." Jay nodded silently.

"He is good." They stared out into the cold. "how do you do it? Live with it every day?" She finally asked.

"How do you?" Jay snorted slightly at that. How did she? She didn't know. It just sucked.

"I think I get myself another drink." she let the Queen know and got back inside. She didn't pay much intention, so that she ran into Beck.

"Sorry" she murmured. He just gave her a quick smile, before wanting to go on, but Meg's voice stopped.

"Look at that a mistletoe." She told them and pointed above Jay and Beck. Jay cursed slightly. While the room went quiet.

"You gonna kiss or what?" Meg kept pushing.

"Well act..." Jay started but got cut off by Beck's lips on hers. It took her a moment to react, but then her body took and deepened the kiss automatically. Everything around them seemed to stop moving.

Neither of them saw Eleanor's gaped mouth, Meg's awe or Jasper drowning his drink in one gulp. It was absolutely quiet, until Robert and Ria entered the room chatting.

The moment they realised the silence they went quiet as well. Ria just rolled her eyes, at seeing her mother kissing Beck, while Robert's glass shatter on the ground and lifted the trance of the room. Jay and Beck jumped away from each other, while everyone else's eyes were now trained on the King.

They all had believed, that yesterday had been awkward, but this was something new completely. Only Meg and Domino seemed completely confused, by the entire situation.

"Mistletoe." Both Beck and Jay said in sync, not daring to look at each other or Robert, who still stood dead in his tracks.

The silence was ended by a terrified looking Ophelia "My water just broke." she informed everyone.

Immediately chaos broke out and the kiss was forgotten for the moment.


	26. Chapter 26

**Thank you so so much for the great reviews! I am always surprised again how much I love all of them :) This story is slowly coming to an end. I am not sure maybe two or three more chapters, when your lucky one or two more depends if I have any more sudden ideas (which I had many through the course of writing the story) Enjoy the next chapter :)**

* * *

They were all in the hospital waiting. Marcus and Liam both on Ophelia's side. On top of the awkwardness a nervous atmosphere was setting over the weird group. By now the mass of paps had increased to at least 60. Jay had made her way to the cafeteria to get herself a cup of tea.

"Thanks!" She told the waiter and sat down on one of the tables. Moments later she was joined by Eleanor, a tea in her hands herself.

"So, you and Beck." She started after another moment of silence.

"There is nothing going on. We are just friends." Jay defended herself weekly.

"Right, just friends." Eleanor shrugged. "I just usually don't kiss my friends like that." Jay's eyebrows shot up.

"Bad example." Eleanor gave in immediately. "Here is the thing, back when this bitch Samantha thought you were a couple I thought she was just insane. But now..." She paused for a moment. She wasn't completely blind and whatever was going on between them was most definitely not just friendship.

"Even Meg saw it and she doesn't even know you."

"There is..." But Jay didn't come any further.

"Cut the crap Jay! For once let me the one in our friendship that gives you advise. Don't screw it up!" Jay rolled her eyes.

"Thanks very helpful Len!"

"Ha, I knew it! Spill!" Eleanor leant, excited that she was right, forward. Jay snorted.

"There is nothing to spill. It is complicated that is all." Was all she let her friend know.

"Are you seriously telling me about complicated? My boyfriend blackmailed me, slept with my mother, tried to steal from me also happens to be the brother of my now step sister who is by brothers almost fiancé and might or might not has a a thing with my ex." Eleanor challenged her.

"Fine you win that one." She gave inn, but Eleanor kept looking at her expectantly. "I dunno what we are, ok. It's more of a one-time thing that turned into definitely more than once. Neither of us talking about it, which is good." She told her, to her surprise Eleanor just smiled. "Who thought you and Beck."

"Oh, shut up!" The women got up and made their way back to the others. The picture they were confronted with was slightly weird. Jasper sat with his mother, as far away as possible from the Queen and Allister. Next to them were Meg and Robert, who looked grim.

Whereas on the other side, as far as possible from everyone Beck, Dominique and Willow were sitting. It was quiet and everyone looked up when the Jay and Eleanor entered. Hey both walked over to Jasper and Erica.

Suddenly Liam came down the corridor and everyone jumped up.

"She wants you to be there!" He told Willow not even trying to hiding his confusion.

"Me?!" She asked startled. "Why would she want me there?" He shrugged, took her hand and left the others with perplex looks.

"I should, I should really go!" Dominique told the others, feeling very uncomfortable in her own skin.

"Please stay!" Robert pleaded with her. "I know this everything with our families is really messed up, but Liam was right, you have no one left, because of us let us try to make it up to you. You should be part of this family, which only makes it right that you stay." He pointed at the seat, for her to sit back down again.

She looked around and everyone had managed to put at least a small smile on, even the Queen, so she nodded and sat back down.

"Thank you, your majesty."

"Robert." And then it was silent again. It must have been at least three hours of sitting and waiting. Eleanor was curled up at Jasper's side, the Queen was walking up and down the corridor and Allister had moved over to talk to Erica. Robert was talking with Dominique, about her father and how her living conditions were, or that she was no longer supported by her father.

When Beck's phone started ringing immediately a silence emerged. He exchanged a few words with the person on the other side, before getting up and gave it to Jay. She looked at him expectantly, but he didn't say a word.

"Yes, Mum! Did my cousin arrive already?" Ria asked her mother excitement clear in her voice.

"Not yet honey. You should go to bed. It is late. You can meet him or her always tomorrow ok?"

"Fine"

"Goodnight darling! "

"Night mum love you"

"You too." With that she hung up and gave the phone back the Beck.

"Ria?" Robert asked and everyone's head spun around. She nodded simply, trying her best not to provoke another outburst.

"Why is she calling Beck and not you?" he asked and everyone knew where this moment was about to lead to.

"Because I forgot my phone in the hectic." Jay explained as calm as possible. She really didn't want to have this conversation now, especially not in front of everyone.

"Like you forgot to mention, that you and my best friend are screwing?" Jay closed her eyes for a moment. He really went there she couldn't believe it. It was quiet, you could have heard a pin falling to the ground. She really tried to hold back the next comment, but if wanted to do this now, fine.

"Are you asking that as my brother or as my ex, almost fiancé?" She asked.

"Oh, dear!" She heard Jasper whisper from a few stools aside and Beck next to her gaping for air. Robert's face went red for anger, but it was Meg's high pitched voice, that was getting everyone's attention.

"Your almost fiancé?" She asked outraged. "When did you plan to tell me that Robert? That you were almost engaged? Ever thought of letting me know, before you invited her to Christmas?" With that she was out of the door, before he could say another word.

"Thanks a lot Jay, go a head don't just rip my heart apart and murder someone, but also scare away my girlfriend. Making sure, that no matter what I can't be happy." He was shouting now. Jay could help but snort.

"Really is that what you think I am doing? If I remember correctly I took you inn, found your murder and stopped the world from falling into a total chaos. Which if I wanted I could change in seconds. You can blame a lot of things on me Robert. But scaring Meg away, you did that all by yourself." She hissed, now just as outraged herself.

Jay made her way outside, following her, but got stopped by Robert. "What are you doing?" he asked his voice now dangerously calm.

"Fixing your mistakes." She loosened his grip and followed the other girl. She found her in a little courtyard.

"What do you want?" Meg spit at her.

"Apologize."

"For what? Making me second choice?" Jay had to hold back dark laughter. What was it with people and their accusations today.

"For letting you find about me and Robert, like that even though I knew you didn't have a clue. It wasn't fair to you."

"Now what? You want us to become best friends and we just pretend, that you won't become the King's mistress?" Jay sighed heavily at that.

"When he proposed I said no. I don't regret that. Neither do I aspire to get back with him." she paused, not knowing, what else she could say, to convince her, that she and Robert were over.

"I appreciate that, doesn't mean I have to like you." Meg let the other woman know and made her way back inside. Jay sighed deeply and closed her eyes for a moment.

"We gotta talk!" She suddenly heard a voice behind her.

"Let's just pretend it didn't happen, please!" She told Beck pleading and turned around.

"Just like the night you turned up at my doorstep? Or Bali? Tokyo? L.A.? Rio? Berlin? Sydney? Do I have to go on?"

"It is not that easy?"

"Would be a first!"

"Ria, I..."

"Jay your problem isn't Ria, Robert or me. You are afraid, afraid of getting hurt again. I understand, I really do, cause so am I. But then all I ever had were maybes or one day. For the first time it is a right now for me, so why not be happy?" She was lost for words, just looking into his eyes. He gave her a sad smile, leaned forward and kissed her on the cheek.

"I am not going anywhere." He whispered, before going back inside.

What the hell was going on today? She had been able to keep her feelings in order for the past months, but today all the walls she had built up so effectively where slowly crumbling down and she wasn't sure if it was a good thing. With both hands in front of her she leaned against the stone wall and closed her eyes.

She had almost forgotten the cold, when a jacket dropped around her shoulders. Confused she looked up and met her brothers gaze.

"How long have you been standing there?" She asked him.

"Long enough to figure that you should be freezing." He smiled lightly when she pulled the jacket closer around her body. "Why am I so messed up?" She finally asked, leaning against his shoulder.

"Otherwise you wouldn't really fit in with any of us." She had to laugh at that because it was nothing but true.

"Let me rephrase then, why did we all become so messed up?" he chuckled lightly.

"People make stupid decisions, it's a vicious circle." They were quiet for a moment.

"Can you do me a favour?" he finally asked.

"What sister would I be if I said no?" She teased.

"Forget everyone, forget Ria, Robert, Beck, me just everyone and do what makes you happy? Your entire life you have tried to make everyone else happy with your decisions. I don't care what or how or who, just be happy, for once make decisions for yourself. I know it sounds easier than it is, but you deserve to be happy, no matter what others say or what you think. Can you do that for me? Be happy?" He asked, almost pleading.

She looked at her brother. She could see his worry, the pain that he himself had experienced, but there was something new. Happiness. It was something he wanted to share with her, no matter the cost.

She nodded and took him in her arms "I promise." They stayed there for a little while before Jasper spoke up.

"Can we please get back inside it is getting really cold, weren't you freezing?" She chuckled lightly and they went back inside, arm in arm.

It took another two hours and a lot of silent treatments, until Liam approached them with a little girl in his arms. Immediately everything seemed forgotten.

Congratulations were on order. She hadn't had a name yet, nor had they decide, which status she would gain as daughter of Prince Liam. Eleanor held her in her arms.

"You gotta be careful with her head." Jasper advised her. She looked up surprised.

"What? I got a niece?" he simply stated and Eleanor just beamed, giving the little girl for Robert to hold.

They were all tiered and decided to give the parents some space, so that went back to the palace. Jay quietly entered the room, not to wake Ria. She took of her earrings, when she notice a little wrapped present on her pillow.

On top was a note:

 _Merry Christmas!_

 _–Beck_

She opened it carefully. It was a simple self-made necklace, she had seen in Bali. She remembered pointing out to him, how amazed she was by it. A smile crossed her face and she put it on. Jay looked at her reflection in the mirror for a moment, before turning of the light completely and making her way towards his room.

Carefully she knocked on his door. He didn't take long to open.

"I got your present." He had a smug smile on his face. So did she.

"Glad you like it." He told her.

"I am ready to take the risk if you are." She let him know.

She wasn't sure what had changed her mind. Her brother, Liam's baby daughter, the present or a mix of all. She didn't care. They moved at the same time and it was different than before. When their lips crashed everything seemed to finally fall back to place.

They were both still broken, but at least they weren't falling apart any more. Instead they were picking up the pieces and putting them back together.


	27. Chapter 27

**Thank you for the really nice reviews. It did not intend the many mentions of people making tea ;) I hope you will enjoy the next chapter!**

To the guest who thinks that the fanfic is getting trashy, chaotic and unrealistic:

I am very sorry if you feel that way. I just have a lot of thoughts and ideas in my head and really wanted to bring them onto paper. Trust me I didn't plan most of the storyline. Since I tried to include many characters it might have happened, that the story got slightly chaotic. Yes you are right it is unrealistic, but that's why it is fiction. I don't know about you, but that is what I love about it. And if you were referring to the characters, I am sorry that I might not interpreted them the way you did. Considering Domino I just thought that it would be weird, that she and her father would be completely forgotten.  
But wouldn't it be boring if we all had the same opinions and interpretations? If you are reading this you are still interested in the story and I dearly hope you will enjoy the rest of it, like you did in the beginning :)

* * *

It had been a month since Duchess Anne of Oxford had been born. Since the Gran Duchess had lost all her titles, it was now given to Prince Liam's daughter. Dominique had moved into the palace and become Robert's new assistance. Eleanor was back in Uni and Ophelia had decided to stay at the palace for the moment.

It was evening, when it knocked at the door.

"Coming!" Jay shouted running down the stairs. When she ripped the door open, she couldn't believe how was standing in front of her.

"Robert!" She greeted him.

"Hi, can I come in?" She looked unsure for a moment, but then nodded.

"Would you like a cup of tea?" she offered. He looked at her in disbelieve "Seriously? I am the bloody King of England!" Jay looked at him in confusion, not a clue where this was going.

"How is it possible that you and Jasper are more British then I am?" he asked and Jay's mouth just gaped open.

"I'll just take that as yes." She told him and went into the kitchen. When she came back with two cups, Robert had taken a seat already. Unsure where this was about to go she sat down.

"I wanted to apologize." He started.

"I might over reacted the last time we saw each other." She nodded.

"Maybe," She agreed.

"I was angry at you and Beck and the world. I was angry at being born into this mess and part of me believed if I hadn't you might have said yes." He apologized, his tone sincere.

"It's not that I haven't said a few thing I shouldn't have. I am sorry." Silence.

"We broke up, Meg and I." She nodded again.

"I miss you and Beck. I, what did he have that I didn't?" he asked. She took a deep breath.

"We had broken up and he was there for me, he understood. And then when all hell broke loose he was the only one that could have possibly understood what I was going through. He was there for me, when you couldn't. For once in a very long time I was a priority again. I don't blame you. Your priority is your country and not me."

He swallowed"Are you happy?" he asked finally.

"Yes, for the first time in a really long time, I am." He nodded and looked around.

"God you are still messy." He teased.

"I beg to differ. I am trying here. Finding a new job or rather something new to do with my life is not that easy." The entire living room was filled with different papers flying around.

"I am home babe!" She heard Beck's voice from the door. She quickly looked over to Robert, how raised his eyebrows slightly, but both got up. Beck stopped dead in his tracks, when he saw, that Robert was the royal visitor.

Robert went a few steps forward and punched him in the face. Beck stumbled and fell on the ground. When he wanted to get up Robert had held his hand out to help him up. Beck took it. When he was standing again, Robert looked him in the eye.

"Break her heart and I'll ban you from the country, do you understand?" he asked his voice dangerously calm. "Didn't plan to." Was all he said, before kissing Jay hello.

"Was the punch really necessary?" She asked Robert who sat down again.

"Oh, he had that a long time coming."

* * *

It was two months later, when it knocked in the middle of the night and Ophelia was standing in front of their door.

"She just won't stop crying!" She let beck know and made her way into the mansion.

"I thought driving might help, but it didn't."

"So you decided, you drive all the way here and hope we could help." Ophelia nodded exhausted.

"Have you tried calling Jasper?" Jay asked.

"No, why?" Ophelia looked at her in confusion.

"When Ria couldn't sleep, I would call him and he would speak to her. It always calmed her down." She shrugged and started singing to the little girl. It took only twenty minutes until mother and daughter were both far asleep.

* * *

Summer was coming and things had finally started to normalize. Although Jay and Beck had become rather often the hosts for mind trouble royals or those closest to them. More than once they would find royal security standing in front of their house, when coming back from work.

Jay had started to work officially as head of IT for the country, which included several agencies, Parliament and the palace itself. She had come home early that day, when she saw a car parked in front of their mansion. She sighed slightly, wondering who it would be this time.

When she entered, she heard Ria chatting happily about her horse riding lessons. She made her way into the living room and to her surprise she saw Beck and Jasper listening to Ria with a cup of tea in their hands. "Geeze Robert was right." She murmured to herself.

"Mum!" The little girl jumped up and ran to her mother.

"Hello my darling!" She greeted her with a kiss. The two men sat down their cups and made their way to greet her as well. Jay was just about to take of their jacket, when Jasper told her not to.

"Why?" She asked suspicious.

"You and I will go shopping." Jasper explained and tugged on his own jacket. Now she was completely confused.

"The last time you asked me to go shopping with you I was 14." She argued.

"See, way too long ago. Thanks for the tea Beck." He thanked the other man.

"Sure, your welcome." Before Jay could say another word, Jasper had tugged her by the hand towards his car.

"Plan to tell me what we are going to do?" She asked him when he started driving.

"Shopping." She gave him a glare he knew all to well. "Ring shopping."

She squealed lightly at that.

"My big brother getting married. " she exclaimed not able to hide her excitement.

"She first has to say yes."

"She will!" Jay assured him.

"Coming from someone that has declined the offer from the King of England, is not very reassuring." He argued back. Jay just rolled her eyes.

"Seriously? You of all people playing that card." She teased back. He just laughed.

* * *

It was a semester break and Jasper and Eleanor were in Gibraltar. After Eleanor finished her royal obligations they decided to make some holidays themselves. It had been a week and today was their last day.

Jasper had proposed a hiking tour to the highest spot of the island. She had agreed.

"How much further?" She asked after a few hours.

"Not much longer." He let her know and held out his hand for her to take. She took it thankfully. She had never been a big hiker, but this, she had to admit it was fun. A few moments later they hey had reached the highest spot.

Both were simply amazed by the few it gave them over the island and the sea. Whereas Eleanor was still admiring the nature around them, Jasper was looking at her. Seeing her so happy, so relaxed was something he couldn't have had imagined.

A smile was starting to spread on his lips, when he slowly sank on one knee.

"Len." She turned around. The moment she saw him on his knees she felt her mouth gap open and a thousand emotions, she didn't even know existed trailing through her body. He got out a box and opened it.

"Eleanor Victoria Elizabeth Helena Henstridge, you made the impossible happen. You made a man, who thought the only thing that mattered was money, believe in love again. Believe, that he had a chance at love, that there was more to live for. You are the love of my life and nothing will ever be able to change that. Not diamonds, another girl, another fight, nothing because to me all that matters is you. I love you Eleanor. So would you do me..."

"Yes!" She cut in.

"Yes, I do!" there were tears now falling down both their faces. He put the ring who had a black diamond on top on her finger. They both looked at it for a second, before Eleanor flung her arms around his neck and kissed him passionately.

For the moment nothing else matter. Everyone and everything else was forgotten.

* * *

It was a Friday night and Jay and Beck were getting ready for a dinner night, when it knocked. Jay sighed deeply. This wasn't the first time this happened.

"If this isn't bloody important I am going to kill whoever is behind that door." She declared angrily and ripped the door open. Robert was standing on the other side.

"Again really?" he asked and pushed his way through.

"Sure come in!" She commented sarcastically.

"Listen I got a problem!" He told Beck and Jay who shared a quick look.

"I might or might not have kissed Domino." The both just looked at him expecting more information. But that was all he said.

"So?" Beck asked finally. I am working with her every bloody day what am I supposed to do?" he questioned them. Jay sighed slightly.

"Talking is very helpful with that matter usually. Now I don't want to be rude, but we were kind of on a way for a date." Robert looked at both of them up and down, before nodding.

"Right sorry." He nodded, but didn't move. Beck and Jay shared another look over his head, before Beck sighed and sat down next to his friend.

"I'll make some tea." Jay announced, before leaving them to talk.

* * *

A few nights later it knocked again. Groaning Beck got up this time, to find a freezing princess standing in their door. He immediately opened up for her to come in.

"Could I have some tea?" she asked and sat down in their living room. He nodded and made his way to the kitchen.

"Who is it this time?" Jay asked right away.

"Eleanor." She nodded and made her way to the living room.

"Hey what's up?" she asked her friend carefully. She looked around for a moment and realized that she was alone.

"Where is Jasper?" she questioned further, but it wasn't Eleanor who answered the question, but her ringing phone, which showed Jasper to be calling. She declined the call and sat down next to her friend studying her.

Eleanor looked pale, almost sick and oddly familiar. She sighed lightly.

"You are pregnant aren't you?" Jay asked. Eleanor just nodded, she had learned a long time ago not to ask how here friend knew such answers.

"You gotta tell me what you are afraid of, because Jasper will show up here in about 15 minutes and ask for an explanation." She told her.

"I don't know. I just... I panicked and the first person that came to my mind was you. I mean Jasper and being father?" Jay nodded slowly. When she had found out that she had been pregnant the first person she went to was Jasper.

"He was more a father to Ria, then her real one ever was. You saw them together. The only thing you have to worry about is, his over-protectiveness. It was surreal, when I was pregnant." She had to chuckle lightly at that.

"You will be fine! No matter what this little baby of yours will have an amazing aunt."


	28. Chapter 28

**First of all I am very very sorry that I haven't updated in such a long time, but I am studying/starting with my finals a t the moment, so my time is a little limited :(.  
Thank you all so so much for your continuing support, If through commenting, liking, following or simply reading the story. I never imagined such a great response! Thank you! 3 I had a lot of fun writing it and I hope you guys had just as much fun reading it :)  
I might will write some one-shots, as in what happened in between those twenty years. However I will, If I'll write them not start until I finished which is in about three weeks. I hope you will enjoy the last chapter :)**

* * *

 _About 20 years later:_

It was a warm summer day and the palace garden ways filled with people. Children were running around, while palace staff tried to get everything ready for the ceremony. It was supposed to be a small one with family and friends only, but they had made the mistake to let the dowager Queen help plan the wedding and now there were at least two hundred guests.

Beck stepped out of the palace into the bright sunlight. He made his way to the group of royals. Eleanor was the first one to see him.

"And?" she asked him.

"She is as calm as she could be. It is her mother I worry about." He let her know.

"Well mum was a wreck two weeks ago already. I just hope she calms down after all this is over." Luke, Beck's teenage son commented dryly.

"Her daughter is getting married, of course she is freaking out." Thea, one of Jasper and Eleanor's twin defended her aunt.

"Whatever." Luke shrugged, offered his cousin his arm and they strode away to take their seats. Her twin Joe followed them, eyes rolling.

* * *

Jasper looked over worried to his sister who was walking up and down the room.

"Would you please sit down! You are making me nervous." She looked up

"I am nervous!" She let him know.

"You weren't at your wedding either." He commented. She rolled her eyes slightly.

"I was, well my first at least. That is the problem Jasper. I want her to be happy the first time around. I..." Jasper had gotten up and taken her hands.

"She won't! The first time you married you did, out of all the wrong reasons. You hardly knew the guy. Ria knows her since over 20 years. So do you. Back then you were young and hadn't seen the world. Ria has seen it all." He tried to reassure her. Jay took a deep breath and nodded.

"How do I look?" Ria asked, when she stepped out of another room. Her white long gown flowing to the ground it was a modest dress with wide strips. Around her waist was a silver band and her hair was flowing down elegantly in waves. On top of her head was a silver diadem. Both Jasper's and Jay's mouths gapped open slightly.

"Wow! You look amazing" Jasper was the first to regain his voice. Jay felt the tears sting in her eyes. She had promised herself that she wouldn't cry. And she was already on the best of breaking that promise. Ria stepped forward and stoke away the single tear on her mother's cheek.

"Don't cry!" Jay nodded again and held took her daughter into her arms. "Tell them we will be ready in a minute!" Jasper told one of the maids, who quickly hurried out.

* * *

Domino sighed in relief, when the Deputy Prime minister and her husband finally left. Even after all those years, she still didn't feel comfortable in doing small talk. Or anything really that had to do with duties as a Queen. She quickly tried to find the route, which promised the least small talk, while making her way towards her husband.

She watched her two daughters being guided to their seats by Anne, who was chatting happily with them. When she approached Robert, Beck, Eleanor, Liam and Willow she immediately realised the suddenly grim mood.

"What happened?" She asked the second she reached them.

"Josh Ashville happened." Willow informed her. Domino's eyebrows shot up at that name. She had never met the man and was happy about that, after all the stories she had heart.

"Ria invited him." Robert informed her.

"She didn't actually think he would come though." He continued.

"And you knew" Eleanor complained.

"She knew that Jay would freak out if she told her."

"With good reason" Beck supported Eleanor now. "The man sold his own daughter out."

"I am aware." Robert gave back, while Beck tried to suppress his shaking hands.

* * *

"Ready?" Jay asked Ria who nodded. The music started playing and they stepped out into the bright sunlight. Everyone was standing now. Slowly they made their way down the aisle, all eyes directed at them. The front was still empty.

She gave her daughter one last kiss, before standing next to Beck in the front row. She watched her daughters small grow bigger and bigger, when her bride strode down the aisle, guided by James.

Having seen her daughter had made Jay's watery, but together with Sara, being so incredibly happy, Jay couldn't hold back the tears and she was happy to see, that she was not the only one. Most of the ceremony was a blur to her, but it didn't matter. Finally, her nervousness seemed to fall away.

Their vows were simple and when the words "You may kiss the bride" were spoken Ria grabbed Sara's face passionately and kissed her with so much passion and love as if the entire world around them had fated and nothing else mattered but each other. Neither of them realised the applause or the tears on their loved ones.

* * *

It had been a long day and Jay couldn't have been happier to finally tug of her high heels and throw them into the next best corner. Beck had to hide a smirk at that. She hadn't changed a bit in that aspect.

"It was a long day, let's go to bed." he proposed. She gave him a weak smile.

"I'll be there in a bit, I first gotta do something." She gave him a quick peck on the lips, before making her way to the living room, to find what she was searching for. It took her about 15 minutes until she had found the flash drive (or whatever the will be using in 20 years). She plugged it into her computer and opened it.

She hadn't thought about this in a long long time, but seeing Josh again had triggered old memories. She hadn't talked to him, nor had she acknowledged his presence. She knew the others had to tried to keep it a secret from her, and the blue eye, he had gained at the end of the night, probably came from Jasper. She didn't care about him anymore, Ria was smart enough, not to trust him ever again.

She looked at the file, thousands of names, thousands of secrets and she was it keeper. She wasn't sure, why she had kept the data. She kept telling herself, that it was for their own security, that if she needed blackmail she would have it. But was that really true?

Or ways she like Fueller after all?

Needing to be better? Needing to be in control?

Or did she thought the world deserved to know all of these secrets?

The past twenty years had been relatively quiet. Sure, Eleanor marrying her American bodyguard, the King marrying the girl, that had helped trying to destroy the monarchy hadn't necessarily been a piece of cake, but they got through it.

Domino had won the people's hearts in weeks. Her normality and her own annoyance of protocol had made her the people's Queen. Together with Willow she would break down the barriers, that had existed between the people and the royal family. They had done well, all of them.

She looked at the file one last time, before deleting it once and for all. She was done. She didn't want any part of it, not anymore.

She would finally let it go, whatever it was she was holding onto.

It would never be a perfect world, she wouldn't made herself any delusions, but maybe they all could make it a better one step by step.

-The End-


End file.
